Tease Me, Tease Me Not
by spades7717
Summary: Yuna is the school slut, Tidus is the school jock. And the two HATE each other. Could there ever be more between the two?
1. Hate you always

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-**

Chapter 1 : Hate You Always

* * *

Woohoo! It's my newest story! I hope you all like it. I figured it's something I really haven't seen yet, so enjoy! And **Review **because I like it when you do!

"Damn it!" Yuna screamed as she saw the blue sports car parked against the curve. Once again the high school jock had taken her usual parking spot, forcing her to have to park at the end of the street.

Once she got out of her car she started to walk towards her most hated place in the world, Besaid High. Yuna was dressed in extremely short jeans that were somewhat torn and a tight tube top with the words "I only look sweet and innocent" written across it. And how right that tube top was. Yuna was known as the school slut. She had short brown hair and two different colored eyes.

She entered the doors of the school. As she walked down the hallway, she heard a few girls whispering "whore" under their breath. Yuna was use to it by now, she learned to just block it out. She stopped at her locker and met up with her only _true_ friend, Lulu. "Hey Lulu. How was your weekend? I didn't see you at home much."

Lulu closed her locker revealing her Goth-like appearance. She had dark purple lipstick, red contacts and dark eyeliner on. Lulu lived with Yuna and that had earned her the reputation of being a slut like Yuna, but things weren't nearly as bad for Lulu as they were for Yuna. "I went to a poetry reading and then spent the night at a friends house. Besides that, not much. I'll see you in home room."

"I'll be there in a few," Yuna said. She pulled out the books she needed for her morning classes and made her way down the hall to join Lulu in homeroom before the bell rang.

She entered the classroom and sat down in her normal set next to Lulu, Leblanc and Dona. The bell rang and the class settled down. "Alright class, let's start role call."

At that very moment a guy rushed into the room. He had flowing blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and wore a pair of baggy jeans and a "rocker" tee-shirt. "Sorry I'm late…I…umm, couldn't find a parking spot this morning," he said with a grin.

"Bull shit!" Yuna said as she stood up, placing her hand on her hip, "You stole my parking spot this morning! So I know for a fact that you're a liar, Tidus!" Yuna glared at the boy at the door, she hated him more than anyone in the world.

"Shut up you selfish, stuck up, slut!" Tidus said as his grin had transformed into a frown.

"Now I know you two have your differences but…" The teacher was cut off by Yuna.

"At least I'm not a stupid jock with blitzballs for brains!" Yuna started to approach Tidus.

"If you two would just take your seats…"

"What did you just say to me, bitch?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"You heard me." Yuna said.

"Please calm down…"

"WHORE!" Tidus shouted.

"ASS HOLE!" Yuna screamed back.

"ENOUGH!" The teacher said at the top of her lungs. That stopped the two of them dead in their tracks, "SIT DOWN NOW!"

Yuna and Tidus rushed to their seats. "The both of you will be after school today cleaning up this room and never let anything like this ever happen again or the consequences will be far worse. Understood?"

Tidus and Yuna nodded. "Now lets continue with role call…"

Yuna and Tidus turned their head towards each other and glared at each other. As the bell was about to ring, the teacher said, "And tomorrow I will be announcing a 'special surprise' for everyone."

Tidus stood up and left the class as soon as possible once the bell rang. As he walked down the hall, Wakka caught up with him. "Slow down, brudda. I can see your still fired up from your fight with Yuna, ya?"

"Yeah. You know how I feel about girls like that. I hate sluts. They piss me off. Especially Yuna! She just a stuck up, self-centered, whore who doesn't give a damn about anything but who she's screwing this week," Tidus said still frustrated.

"I know what you mean. I hate whores like her too. Anyway, I take it since you've got detention today, you'll be late for band practice."

"Yeah, but I have to hurry up to English or I'll have detention tomorrow too. See ya later Wakka!" Tidus said as he rushed off to his next class.

_I HATE Yuna! Why does she have to be such a bitch all the time. I hate easy girls. And now because of her, I have to clean up after school today. Great…_

The rest of the day went without a Yuna/ Tidus confrontation. Before either of them knew it, the time for them to serve their detention was upon them. Yuna was first to enter the class room. She started to wash the desks. Tidus shortly followed. He started to wash the chalk board.

"This is all your fault, you know," Tidus said to Yuna.

Before Yuna could respond the teacher cut in, "Don't start, Tidus. If either of you two have an argument like today, I can have the both of you cleaning the entire school for the next few weeks."

The rest of the time was completely silent between the two. "Alright, that's enough cleaning. I think you two are done. And never let me catch the two of you fighting like that in my class room."

They both headed out of the room, where Rikku was waiting for Tidus. "Hey Tidus! Gippal told me you would be here. I had detention, too. So I figured I'd wait for you and we could go to Wakka's together," Rikku said bouncing up and down.

Rikku was a petite girl with blonde hair. She was the nicest girl you would ever meet. She was friends with everyone, no matter who they were. But her best friend of all was her friend Gippal. They had grown up together and been best friend since either of them could remember. Gippal was like a brother to her. Gippal hung out with Tidus a lot so, naturally, she became pretty close to Tidus too.

"I wouldn't have been in detention at all if it weren't for Ms. Slut, over there," he said as he pointed to Yuna.

This pissed Yuna off, "How is this my fault? You're the one who lied about a parking space, which is mine by the way!"

"_Your _parking spot? I didn't see your name on it," Tidus responded cunningly with a grin on his face.

Yuna's fists tightened, "How would you know, jerk. I didn't think that your IQ was high enough for you to read!" The two of them glared at each other over Rikku, who was the only thing separating then. Her eyes were wide and showed a hint of fright.

"You two have some major anger issues towards each other," Rikku said trying to break them up.

"Stay out of this!" The two shouted towards her in unison.

"I swear that if you weren't a girl Yuna…"

"Make my day!"

Rikku sighed and then her eyes lighted up, "I know just how to solve this," she said under her breath. With that she pushed Tidus and Yuna into the janitor's closet, "You two kiddies can't come out until you've solved all your problems." Rikku shut the door and locked it. She skipped down the hall with a smile on her face, proud of her good deed, ignoring the screams coming from the closet.

"RIKKU! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Tidus said pounding at the door. He continued to do so until he realized she wasn't coming back.

"Some friend you have there, Tidus," Yuna said with a snicker.

"At least I have friends," Tidus said and sat down near a mop. Yuna ignored the comment and raised her middle finger at him. She folded her arms and leaned up against a shelf of cleaning supplies, "Jerk…"

"Slut…" With that comment Yuna reached behind her and grabbed a squirt bottle of window cleaner. With he wasn't looking she sprayed him. Tidus grabbed a sponge and chucked it at her head. And so the battle began, the two threw anything they could find. Eventually, the fire stopped and the two stood panting heavily. Then the room went silent. The light bulb above them started to flicker. And then, a moment later, the light bulb burnt out.

The stood there staring at each other in the darkness. Hating each other more than ever. After an hour or two of complete quiet. Tidus heard Yuna started to fidget. "What's up with you?" Tidus asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

This brought humor to Tidus. He could have a little fun stuck in the closet with the girl he hated most. "Here," Tidus said as he pushed a bucket over to Yuna.

"Ewww!" Yuna spat.

Tidus laughed, "Running water… flowing river… spraying mist…" Tidus had to stop, he was laughing to hard. He had to hold his stomach.

"Bastard! I hate you!" Yuna said.

"And what, you think I'm madly in love with you? I hate you too!" Tidus said, "At least I can keep my pants on! What do your parents think of you? Their daughter the whore!"

Tidus could feel Yuna tense up. He could barely see her in the darkness. The only form of light was from the cracks in the door. The light shown on one of her eyes.

_Is that a tear?_ Tidus thought to himself. He let silence once again take over.

* * *

Well, that's it for know. I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon! And **Review, Please!** If you do it will make me happy and I will love you! Gives best pouty face 


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 2: Dirty Dancing

Hello Everyone! Apparently I was right and this really is the first story of it's kind. I can promise you all that Yuna will not stay a whore forever, there will be romance between Tidus and Yuna, and the updateswill keep coming! Just give it all time. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter (we get to see a side of Yuna that no one else has ever seen before).

* * *

It was morning before the janitor had unlocked the door to the closet. The two groaned and dragged themselves out of the closet. Classes would start in a few hours. Just enough time to get home and change their clothes for the new day. 

Yuna sprinted to the bathroom, she had needed to go pee for hours. When she got home she was greeted by Lulu. "What happened to you?"

"I got locked in a closet in the school all night with a stupid asshole that I despise," Yuna said.

Lulu's eyes widened as she just stared at Yuna. "Don't ask," Yuna said as she walked into her room. She walked to her closet and pulled out a tight pink tee-shirt that revealed her stomach and a short mini skirt. She leaned over her collection of shoes and picked up her favorite pair of heels. Yuna brushed the knots out of her hair and washed her face.

Yuna slung her backpack over her shoulder and yelled to Lulu in the other room, "I'll see ya at school Lulu!"

_She probably didn't even hear me. Usually I don't leave this early but I'm determined to get my parking space from that jerk!_

Yuna rushed to school, thankfully she didn't run into any cops or she would have been pulled over for speeding. And there it was, her parking spot, untouched by the blue sports car. But before she could start congratulating herself, a blue blur rushed by her, occupying her parking space. She knew immediately who was in the driver's seat.

It was early enough so that there was a free parking spot a few spaces down, but Yuna was so infuriated that she wasn't even thinking of that now.

She saw Tidus exit the car. He smiled and waved to her, knowing that in doing so he was making Yuna's blood boil. Yuna's grip around the steering wheel tightened. She parked in the space a few spots back and closed her car door with a "slam!"

Yuna stomped to the school doors, still pissed off at Tidus. As if the last 24 hours weren't bad enough, now she had to deal with some stupid jock and get through school on no sleep. She needed something to calm her nerves. A party! That was it. She'd go out partying tonight. That would help her to relax.

Yuna walked to her locker, when she noticed Tidus approaching Rikku.

"Rikku!" Tidus screamed.

"Uh Oh!" Rikku said as she tried to run away.

"Grab her!" Tidus screamed at Gippal and Wakka. Gippal lunged at Rikku and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off the floor.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Rikku screamed as she attempted to wiggle out of Gippal's embrace.

"What did she do _this _time?" Gippal asked with a sigh.

Tidus walked up to Rikku and gave her an evil glare. "She locked me in a closet with a girl, for the entire night, until the janitor unlocked the door this morning," Tidus announced without taking his eyes off of Rikku.

"I don't see what the problem with that is." Gippal said with a grin.

"She locked me in the closet with Yuna," Tidus said simply.

"Oh." Gippal said as he looked down at Rikku, "Your in trouble, squirt."

"He he…" Rikku said nervously. She took this opportunity to slip out from Gippal and run to her homeroom.

Tidus sighed, "That was the worst night ever and Rikku is so going to pay for it."

Tidus, Gippal and Wakka made their way to homeroom. Where they met up with Rikku. As the teacher was taking attendance Rikku slid her desk over next to Tidus, "I think I've figured out a way to make up the whole 'closet thing'."

Tidus crossed his arms, "I'm listening."

Rikku's eyes sparkled with joy, "Oh goodie! I heard about a party at Nooj's house. He always throws the best parties! We can meet up there at 8 tonight."

"Alright…" Tidus said.

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" Rikku asked with a pair of huge, watery eyes.

"Let's just say your on probation."

LATER AT YUNA"S

"You sure you don't want to come, Lulu?" Yuna asked as she slipped into her leather pants.

"I can't. I have an essay due tomorrow and I've barely even started yet."

"Alright. I should be back late. Don't wait up."

"Are you kidding? At the rate I'm going with this essay, I'm gonna be up all night!"

Yuna smiled at Lulu and grabbed the keys to her car. She rushed down to her car.

I'm so excited! A night to just relax and cut lose. No stupid jocks to spoil my night.

She hoped into her car and drove to the party. When she arrived it was only 7 p.m. but the place was already full of people.

She parked her car and walked through the door. It was then that she sited her best friend, beer. She ran over and started to chug it down. It wasn't until her seventh or eighth can that she started to feel a buzz. She decided it was time for some fun.

Yuna hopped up to the nearest table and kicked off all the beer cans. That was when one of her favorite songs kicked on 'Real Emotion'. Yuna started to dance on top of the table signing along to the lyrics. That was when most of the guys at the party noticed Yuna's dirty dancing and decided to watch her shake what she had.

Unknown to Yuna, Tidus and his friends walked through the door. "What are they all cheering at?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. Lemme see," Rikku said as she hoped up onto Gippal's shoulders, "Oh my Yevan…" Rikku said as her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Wakka asked.

"It's more like 'Who' is it." Rikku said, "You better see this for yourselves." The group made their way through the crowd. Wakka was the first one to arrive at the front. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it, Wakka?" Tidus asked as he pushed his way past Wakka.

Tidus's eyes widened as he saw Yuna on top of the table. She grabbed a glass of water and poured it on her head. Yuna jumped off the table and headed to the table for another beer.

"Here take this one," a guy standing next to Yuna said, "You're a really good dancer."

"Thanks," Yuna said as she guzzled down the beer, "I'll be back in a second."

"Anything you want."

Yuna left and the guy who handed Yuna the beer was joined by another unfamiliar guy. Tidus walked to the table to grab a beer. "…I told you, I put the stuff in the can of beer. She'll be wild for the rest of the night," the guy said.

Tidus's eyes widened _Oh my Yevan, they've drugged her! I hate her and all but she doesn't deserve THAT!_

He ran to Rikku. "Rikku! I just overheard something. Some guy just drugged Yuna."

Rikku's head snapped to meet up with Tidus, "Are you serious? We have to tell her!"

"We? I told you so that you could deal with it. She's a dirty slut! And she wouldn't listen to me anyways," Tidus said.

"Fine, then just come with me." Tidus rolled his eyes and followed Rikku to find Yuna.

They found her leaning against the wall being hit on by a guy with long hair. "Yuna!" Rikku shouted.

Yuna turned towards the source of the voice. "Oh no…your not gonna lock me in another closet with chocobos for brains over there again, are you?" Yuna lost her balance for a second.

"No. We just really need to talk to you alone. It's important."

"Fine." Yuna said and shooed away the guy with the long hair, "I thought I'd get to spend a night with out having to deal with super jock over there. What's so important that it couldn't wait until later?"

Tidus was getting aggravated at Yuna. "Tidus overheard some guy say that he drugged your drink."

Yuna raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that. Tidus just…wants me to have…no fun. And you know what else.. I bet he…" Yuna said. Her words were becoming slurry. Until Yuna passed out on the floor.

"Yuna!" Rikku screamed, "Tidus, get Wakka and Gippal. Tell them to meet us in the bathroom." Tidus nodded and ran off to find them. Rikku dragged Yuna into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. "Occupied!"

"Rikku, it's us!" The voice on the other end of the door screamed. Rikku ran for the door and unlocked it.

"Tidus told us what happened. Let me see her," Wakka said as he walked over to Yuna. He took her pulse and checked for breathing.

"She should be fine. She just ingested too much alcohol. Combine that with the drugs and this was bound to happen. She needs to rest. Someone has to drive her home." Everyone stared at Tidus.

"Hell no!" Tidus said.

"You're the one who found out about the drugs. You started it, you finish it," Gippal said.

Tidus dropped his head, "Fine…"

He picked her up in his arms and walked to the door, "I'm going home after this, so I'll see you guys in homeroom tomorrow."

He got to his car and placed Yuna in the passenger's seat.

_Man, I hate her. She just HAD to get drunk and ruin the party for me. At least she can't talk while she's passed out. Why does she have to do this to herself. No wonder she has such a bad reputation at school. At least I know where she lives from when Wakka and I dropped Lulu off that one time._

He arrived at Yuna's apartment. He tried his best to wake her but it was no good. He was going to have to carry up to her room. He parked his car and ran around to the other side to grab Yuna.

At least she's pretty when that big mouth of her's isn't going.

Tidus arrived at her room number and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Lulu opened the door. She was immediately in shock. What was she suppose to think? Yuna's worse enemy holding her passed out body in his arms. The whole situation raised a lot of questions in Lulu's mind.

"I don't want to explain. Just tell me where Yuna's room is." Lulu opened the door and pointed to a room down the hall, she was in too much shock to speak. Tidus made his way down to Yuna's room and placed her in the bed under the covers. Without saying a word, he left Yuna's room and went out the door.

After Tidus was out the door, Lulu spoke out load to no one in particular, "What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

Well, THAT was an interesting chapter! If I were Lulu I'd had some interesting questions for Yuna. In the next chapter things should get better between Tidus and Yuna as they go off to a special "getaway" with the rest of the class. Oh ya and **please Review!**


	3. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not**- Chapter 3: Sweet, Sweet Revenge

* * *

Alright! Chapter 3 (Woohoo!). Things are about to get worse for Yuna and Tidus (if that's at all possible). But I assure you all: THERE WILL BE ROMANCE between the two. And maybe romance with some other couples (hint hint). But it might be a few chapters.I'll stop blabbing and let you enjoy Tidus and Yuna pissed off at each other (while it lasts).

* * *

Yuna awoke the next day in her pajamas, "What the…?"

She wiped the sand out of her eyes and hoped into the shower. She leaned against the wall as her head throbbed in pain and went into deep thought.

_What happened last night? How did I get home, let alone end up in my pajamas in my own bed? The last thing I remember is…_Hate flared up in Yuna's eyes. _THAT STUPID JOCK! This is all his fault! I know he had something to do with me having to leave the party!_

Yuna quickly finished up her shower and got dressed, "Yuna, your awake. I wasn't sure if you would ever get up after last night."

"What happened last night?" Yuna asked as she took out three aspirin from the cabinet.

Lulu crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Yuna headed into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

"Around ten or eleven last night, Tidus showed up with you in his arms…" Lulu said.

"TIDUS!" Yuna shouted in shock, spitting out the bite of cereal she had just put in her mouth.

"Ya, that's what I said. Anyway, he just put you in your bed and left. He didn't explain any of it. I thought that you might have known what was going on…"

"I knew it! He did have something to do with all of this! I bet he even had something to do with me passing out! I hate that stupid jock!" Yuna screamed.

"If he was the one who made you pass out then why would he bring you home?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know! Guilt? Or maybe he was jealous that I was having such a good time and decided to make me pass out and take me home. I'll show that idiot." Yuna said.

"What ever," Lulu said as Yuna rushed out of the door and down the apartment stairs to her car. She spent the entire car ride plotting what she would say to Tidus when she saw him.

She stomped her way into the school, determined to find Tidus. She found him in his normal spot where he met up with Gippal, Wakka and Rikku everyday. He seemed to be laughing at one of Rikku's jokes.

Tidus's head turned towards Yuna's direction. _Wonder why she looks so pissed off. I pity the fool who she's mad at…_

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed down the hall. _Oh shit…_

Yuna walked up to Tidus and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "What right did you have to screw me up at that party last night!"

"What!" Tidus said taken aback.

"You heard me asshole! I know you had something to do with it!" Yuna said in a furious voice.

"Hold it, ya?" Wakka said.

"Ya, Yuna. You've got it all wrong! Tidus helped you! He told me that he overheard some guys saying they drugged your beer. When we went to tell you, you passed out on the floor. Then he drove you home!" Rikku said innocently.

"I highly doubt that! How do I know that you weren't that one to drug my beer, Tidus? I bet that's exactly what happened! He drugged my beer and then told you guys he overheard someone drug me so that he would look like an innocent bystander!" Yuna screamed.

By know people were starting to stare at them. "What!" Tidus said. "Yevan, I can't even help you without you being a bitch!"

"Shut up, dumb ass! I know it was you!" Yuna said as Gippal pulled her away from the grip she had around Tidus throat, "This isn't over!"

LUNCH

"Wow, did you see the freak out between Yuna and Tidus?" giggled one of Yuna's so called 'friends' named Dona.

"Totally! She is such a whore. Look over there, love! The two are at it again!" said one of Yuna's other 'friends', Leblanc.

On the other side of the cafeteria Yuna approached Tidus at his lunch table. "Can't you even let me enjoy one meal without wanting to kill me, psycho?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"I don't want to kill you, silly," Yuna said giggling, "I wanted to apologize for this morning. I'm sure you were just trying to help me out."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at Yuna, "Really…"

"Ya, I felt bad and I heard you favorite drink is milk so I bought one for you. Here you go." With that Yuna poured the entire carton of milk over Tidus's head, "Ops." Yuna said sarcastically.

The milk ran down Tidus's face. He could not think of a time he had been more angry, "You ugly bitch…" he said under his breath, Rikku could have sworn that she saw a vain on Tidus's forehead start to throb.

"Well, I'll see ya around Tidus." Yuna said as she ran off laughing to herself.

"Are you alright, brudda?" Wakka asked, afraid that Tidus would burst at any moment.

Tidus sat still in his seat. "She's so going to get it now…"

THE NEXT DAY

Yuna happily skipped to school. She was still happy about her prank at lunch the day before. She walked up to her locker, "Hey Lulu! For the first time in a while we actually got to school at the same time. Wanna walk to home room toge…AHHHH!" Yuna screamed as she opened her locker and was over flown with hundreds of condoms.

Lulu immediately closed her locker to see what the ruckus was. "Yuna! Are you alright?"

Yuna stood up, "Besides the increasing anger inside of me, yes." She looked inside her locker to reveal a note taped to the swinging door "I thought you could use some protection."

"Yuna…"

"Go to homeroom, Lulu. I'll meet you there." Yuna said as she tensed up.

"Are you sure you don't want any help cleaning up all these…condoms." Lulu couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright, but don't be late." Yuna stood there alone in the halls. Her fists tightened as she fell to her knees and she started to sob. _Why me…? _She wiped away the tears on her face and threw all the condoms in the trash and then headed to her homeroom.

When she entered she saw Wakka and Tidus laugh and give each other a high five. She looked at her shoulder where there was still a condom. She grabbed it and threw it into the near by trashcan. Yuna went to her seat. _Wait till I get you back for this Tidus!_

"Class! Before I take roll call, I have a special surprise for you all. With some of the mishaps that have been going on between students in the school…" Yuna swore that she saw teacher glance over at her, "the school board has decided to send you all to 'Lala Luca' next week."

Some guy raised his hand in the back, "Yes, Bartello?"

"Isn't Lala Luca that 'friendship camp' in Luca that is meant for 12 year olds?"

"Well, I will admit that it is typically only used for kids of that age, but it is meant for all ages." Everyone in the class moaned, "However, you all haven't let me finish. Everyone will be set into teams and will be expected to complete certain challenges. The group with the most improvement, which is determined by points, will win an all expenses paid cruise around Spira!"

Everyone in the class started to whisper. This had gotten their attention. "It wont be as easy as you may expect though. The teachers have all gotten together and decided on the groups. The goal of this is to make enemies into friends, so your groups of 7 may contain some of your best friends and some of the people you hate most. We teachers know more that you think we do about who you don't get along with."

She paused and took a piece of paper out of her desk, "Now, would anyone like to know who's in their group?" The whole class broke out in a load cry, "Well, too bad. No one can see it yet. It will be posted on the bulletin board after class."

As the bell was down to it's final seconds before ringing, Tidus and Yuna stared at each other across the room. _She's going to try to beat me to the list, but I wont let her! I'll get there first._

Once the bell rang there was a mad rush around the corner to be the first to see the list. Yuna was tiny and managed to be one of the first people out of the room.

_Oh no you don't!_ Tidus thought as he placed his foot on Wakka's back and lunged over the crowd in one huge leap. "Hey! Watch it, Brudda!" Wakka screamed. Tidus's feet slipped out from under him as he turned the corner but quickly recovered. He reached the list panting. Wakka and Gippal shortly followed behind him, followed by the rest of the student body.

_Haha! I beat her!_ Tidus ran his finger down the list. _Group 3: Tidus M., Wakka B.…_ Tidus gave Wakka a high five, "Keep reading, Brudda." Wakka said. _Tidus M., Wakka B. Lulu V. **Yuna L.**, Gippal P., Paine T., and Rikku A._

"Crap!" Tidus said as he drooped his head. _Speaking of Yuna, I thought she would have beaten me here, or at least would have been right behind me._

Tidus finished off his day at school, "I'll meet you at blitzball practice, Wakka!" He shouted as he left to go to the locker room to change into his uniform. Lately his coach had been getting on his back for being late.

When he entered the locker room, a disgusting smell filled the room. "What the hell is that!" Tidus said. He was determined to find the source of the odor. He followed it past the showers and to the lockers. Before he knew it he was at his locker. He opened it and got a huge smell that made him gag. The smell was coming from his gym bag.

He opened his bag to reveal his blitzball uniform covered in rotten fish guts. In anger he threw his gym bag across the room. In his locker hung a letter that said "Something to match your personality". He ripped the note off, crumpled it in his hand, and tossed it in the trash. Tidus grinned and then started to laugh. _So that's what she rushed out of the class so fast. But I was smart enough to know that she'd do something like this after the condoms I put in her locker. She'll discover it any minute now…_

MEANWHILE, IN THE PARKING LOT

"That little bastard!" Yuna screamed as she saw her car. 'Someone' had covered her car in mustard and ketchup. "He's going to die!"

The random pranks continued for the next week between the two. Ending in everything from, chocolate in Yuna's hair to Tidus's car being towed, to completely screwed up lunches containing worms, cigarette butts and other random substances. But before the two knew it, camp was upon them and things were soon to change for the both of them…

* * *

Chapter 3 has been concluded and who knew that the two could be so evil towards each other? I swear thatwill be changing soon enough... And what was up with Yuna crying? Could she possibly be a nice person? We are soon to find out...**And Review!** Why? Because I said so! Or face my Spades Wrath!


	4. Lala Luca

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not**- Chapter 4: Lala Luca

* * *

I updated quickly (I rule!). This chapters fun! Senseless bickering, dirt and... hula hops? Well, read on.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Get into your assigned groups and wait for your number to be called," the school principal yelled over the chitter chatter of the students. Everyone slowly dragged themselves away from their groups and said good-bye to their friends. Yuna actually saw a couple of girls cry as they parted. 

Yuna walked over to meet up with Lulu, "Kill me now," she said as she stared over at Rikku hoping up and down and Tidus tossing a mini blitzball into the air and catching it with the other hand.

"Only if you kill me first." Lulu said.

"Groups one through four, report to bus number one."

Once the group arrived at the camp they were greeted by four overly hyper councilors, "All righty! Group number three follow me! Check it out! I rhymed!" the councilor said with a giggle. Yuna rolled her eyes and continued down the trail.

_What are we? Four!_

The group kept hiking, staying completely silent. Eventually there was a clearing in the woods. Tidus could see a camp containing two huts, a picnic table, and a small pond with a bridge across it. The whole thing seemed very primitive. "Ok folks, here we are! Girls take the hut on the right and boys your on the left. Everyone settle in and drop off your bags. Meet back here in ten minutes for further directions."

The group ran off to their designated huts. "I call the top bunk!" Rikku shouted as she ran for the top of the bunk bed and hoped up.

"What ever." Paine said as she sat underneath Rikku. Yuna took the top of the other bunk bed and Lulu sat down on the bunk below her.

"This entire place is filthy!" Yuna said in disgust.

After they settled in the four girls headed out to the picnic table, where the three boys were already sitting. "Okay my perky new campers! Let's hear your names and your favorite color! Who wants to start?"

Rikku immediately shot up her hand. Everyone looked at her like she was contagious. "Oooohhhh! Me, Me Me!" Rikku screamed. "My name's Rikku and my favorite color is yellow!" Rikku tilted her head and grinned.

"Nice to meet you Rikku. I'm Stacy and my favorite color is green. Like the leaves on the trees. Since you went first Rikku, you get to pick who goes next."

"Gippal!"

Gippal rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm Gippal and my favorite color is Grey. Your up Paine."

"Whatever," Paine responded, "I'm Paine and my favorite color is red, like blood." The councilors eyes widened at that statement, "Go ahead Yuna."

"I'm Yuna and my favorite color is blue. Lulu."

"I'm Lulu and my favorite color is black. It's your turn Wakka."

"I'm Wakka, ya? And my favorite color is orange like my hair," he said as he ran his hand through his hair. Lulu rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the ground.

"I guess I'm the only one left. My name is Tidus and my favorite color is blue like a blitzball."

"Well Tidus that's interesting you have the same favorite color as Yuna. As good sign of friendship…" The councilor said, shortly cut off by the laughter of Gippal, Rikku, and Lulu.

"Are you kidding? They HATE each other!" Gippal said through his laughter.

"Oh really?" Stacy said, "Well, then let's play a game. Tidus, I want you to think of at least one nice thing about Yuna. And Yuna, you be thinking of something nice of Tidus too. Alright! Either one of you care to share?" There was a long silence. "Come on you two, there has to be at least one thing.."

Tidus and Yuna continued to stare at the ground. "Trust us, ya. This is going no where." Wakka said.

"Fine then. We can try again later. Now for the rules of camp. Everyone is to be in bed by 9 o'clock at night. Everyone will be helping out with chores. Mainly, cooking and cleaning. And each day you will be faced with challenges. Tomorrow will be a tester to see how well you all get along so far. And since Yuna and Tidus can't seem to find anything good to say about each other, they will be paired together in any two pairs needed that we might come across."

Tidus and Yuna glared at each other.

_This sucks!_ They both thought at the same time.

"Time to start the challenges!" Stacy screamed, "Follow me!"

CHALLENGE #1: The Human Knot

"Here we are! Ok everyone, stand in a circle and grab someone's hand. Make sure it's a different person with each hand."

"I need someone other than Lulu." Yuna said.

"Anyone got a free hand? All I got is Wakka." Tidus said.

"Grab Yuna's hand Tidus." Stacy said as she pushed Yuna's hand into Tidus's. They stared at each other and exchanged dirty looks, "Now untie yourselves!" They just stared at the mess in the middle.

"Wakka, you step over Gippal's left arm." Tidus said.

"No! That will just make it worse!" Yuna said.

"Shut up you stupid slut!" Tidus screamed.

"At least the words coming out of my mouth make sense! You can barely tie your shoes, let alone get us out of this mess, asshole!" Yuna augured. Stacy just stared at the ground and shook her head.

"Got a better suggestion? I'd like to here it." Tidus replied.

"In fact I do. Paine! Slide under my right arm."

"Don't! That will only make it harder for Rikku. You have no clue how to get us out of this!"

"Be quiet Tidus! You wouldn't know how to get us out of this if the directions were right in front of you!"

"That's enough, you two. Obviously, this isn't working out. Let's move on and come back to this one later." The group unknotted and followed Stacy off to the next challenge.

CHALLENGE # 2: Stepping Stones

"In this challenge you are given five flat stones. All of you must get to the other end of the field with out touching the ground. The stones are the only thing that you are allowed to stand on. Touch the ground and you have to start all over again. You can have a few minutes to discuss your strategy."

The group entered a huddle. "It's simple," Tidus said, "All we have to do is have one person lay down the stones at the front of the line as they walk, everyone else can follow."

Yuna sighed, "Do you have something against this plan, Ms. Whore?" Tidus asked.

"Whatever, if you want to fail this challenge, far be it for me to stop you! You've just proved my point that you can't even do simple math," Yuna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing. You'll find out soon enough." Yuna said sweetly.

The group grabbed a stone and Tidus started the line, "Your next Rikku, pass me a stone and I'll set it down in front of me, you can take the one I get off of. After Rikku, Yuna can go and then Gippal, Paine, Lulu and lastly Wakka." Yuna just smiled and continued to her stone, she already knew what the out come of this would be.

Once Paine reached her stone, she looked at Lulu. "Tidus, were out of stones. What do we do?"

"Double up on the stones. Rikku, come join me on this stone. Gippal, you double up with Paine, and Wakka your with Lulu. Yuna would be to selfish to share a stone with anyone…"

Yuna still just smiled at herself. When Rikku stepped on Tidus's stone, he slipped and fell off. "Shit!"

At the same moment, Wakka fell off his stone as well as Paine. "I told you it wouldn't work! There's not enough stones and not enough circumference on the stone for your way to work, idiot."

"Let's move on…" Stacy said with a sigh.

CHALLENGE # 3: The Trust Game.

"This game is simple. It works off of your trust in each other. Someone will stand in the middle of the circle and fall in any direction. The others in the group must catch you and push you back at someone else in the circle. Yuna, you go first." Yuna stood in the middle of the circle, "Cross you arms and fall. Trust in your fellow classmates."

Yuna tilted towards Lulu with her eyes closed, hoping for the best. Lulu caught her and pushed Yuna at Rikku. Rikku than push her at Gippal. _This is actually kind of fun!_ Yuna thought. Gippal then pushed her at Tidus. Tidus moved his out from under Yuna's body. "Oops! Sorry about that Yuna! I guess your just to heavy to lift! You need to lose some weight." Tidus said as he laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yuna screamed as she wiped the dirt off of her back. She felt a huge bump start to grow behind her head. Lulu had to hold Yuna back from lunging at Tidus.

CHALLENGE # 4: The Pole

"Here is a trampoline, a pole and a hula hop. The goal is simple, get the hula hop around the pole. Go!"

"I wanna try!" Rikku shouted. She ran to the trampoline and started to jump on it with the hula hop in her hands. She tossed a far as she could, but still failed. "Oh poopie!"

Each person took their turn and failed to achieve the goal. "This is pissing me off!" Gippal said.

"Ya. I'm with you brudda, that's impossible."

"Al right everyone. Head back to camp." Stacy said disappointed at today's outcome.

When they arrived back at camp Stacy divvied out chores, "Girls are cooking and the guys are cleaning!"

Yuna was still angry at Tidus for dropping her in the dirt, plus he had called her fat! As she went to make the sandwiches from the supplies in front of them she grab a fist full of dirt and sprinkled it over his jelly. "That'll show him." Yuna said.

"What was that, Yuna?" Rikku asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." The look on Tidus's face when he took his first bite out of his sandwich was priceless to Yuna. He gazed over at Yuna's happy expression and thought _I can't let her win!_ With that he continued to eat his sandwich pretending nothing was wrong.

After the boys cleaned up the mess Stacy announced, "Al right you guys! Time for bed! And you better get all the sleep you can because tomorrow things start to change…tomorrow is The Maze."

* * *

Finally! Time for The Maze! I've been waiting to write "The Maze" chapter forever! In fact, I'm off to go write it now! See you guys in the next chapter! And Review...right now! Seriously...hit the button...it's right below here...Not that hard...

* * *

And now a shout out to everyone who has reviewed so far: 

darkestsoul, cazzyrulz, Pimp-Daddi,innocentenshi, KyasLove, RikkusHyperTwinNoelle, Evil Neko, super hyper anti chibi rikku, Cluck the Chickin, WarlockAlpha, and last but not least Rollercoaster217!

Thank you all so much! You guys are awesome! Everyone who reviews for this chapter will be up next time!

* * *


	5. The Maze

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not -** Chapter 5- The Maze

* * *

I would have updated earlier today but I got called into work last minute, so I had to stay up until 3 in the morning to finsh this. But enough of my complants as they are most likely meaning less to you all.

* * *

Anyways, with the last chapter some people told me that it was a little short. And when I went back to look at it, it was! I felt really really bad, so to make it up to all of you, I made this a really long chapter. Think of it as a bonus chapter (It's just about double the length of the last chapter). So enjoy! 

P.S. I love the opening scene for this chapter! So funny...

* * *

"Are you guys sure this is such a good idea?" Wakka whispered. 

"Where's your sense of adventure, Wakka?" Gippal said as he threw his arms around Tidus and Wakka's shoulders.

Wakka sighed and continued to search through his backpack, "Fine then, here you go. But I'm not gonna be the one to throw it inside…"

"No worries Wakka. That's my job," Tidus said with an evil grin as he took the rubber snake out of Wakka's hand, "I'm so glad I spotted that uncovered window in the girls hut earlier yesterday morning. All I have to do is slip it through, and they'll flip!"

Tidus made his way to the back of the girls' hut with Wakka and Gippal following shortly behind, "There it is," Tidus whispered. The window was covered with a piece of cloth, but the left bottom corner exposed. Tidus slowly lifted up his head to the corner.

"What are they doing up there?" Gippal asked.

"What else," Tidus said in his most quiet voice, "their makeup. Here goes nothing." With that Tidus chucked the fake snake into the girls hut, "Run!" Tidus said in a whisper. The boys sprinted for their hut. Within seconds there was an ear-piercing scream from the next hut over. All the guys gave each other a high five.

"It's a snake!" Rikku screamed and ran behind Paine, who appeared unfazed. Yuna had jumped to her top bunk and had assumed the fetal position under her blanket.

Paine walked up to the snake and stepped on it with her large boot. She leaned over to examine it, "It's rubber…"

"You mean it's fake?" Yuna asked peeking her head out from underneath the covers.

"Unless you've heard of a new breed of rubber snakes, yes." Paine said quietly.

"But how…" It was then that Yuna noticed the uncovered window, "Those no good jerks! They threw it in here through this window." Yuna said as she got off the bed and pointed towards it.

"I'll cover it up with this," Rikku said as she reached for one of her scarves.

"Wait Rikku," Yuna said, "We need to teach these boys a lesson. Here's what were gonna do…"

-------

The girls exited the hut and headed towards the boys at the picnic table, "Are you girls alright? We heard a scream." Tidus said, fighting back a smile.

"Ya were alright. There was just a snake in our hut. But we caught it in a bag and tossed it outside. It didn't put up much of a fight." Lulu said.

"Oh darn!" Yuna said.

"What is it?" Rikku asked.

"I forgot to put on my bathing suit underneath my clothes incase we go swimming today. What about you girls?" Yuna asked.

"I forgot, too." Rikku said.

"It looks like we all forgot. Come on girls, lets go change into them while we still have the chance." As the girls walked towards their hut the guys stood wide-eyed at each other, they were all thinking the same thing: _The Window!_

The second the door closed behind the girls there was a mad rush between the boys to get to the window. They were punching, scratching, and biting each other to be the first to get to see through the window. The fighting between them was so bad that they didn't even notice the arm that reached out of the window.

It grabbed a hold of the back of Tidus's shirt and pulled him in through the window. Tidus laid on the floor on his back looking up at a very pissed off Yuna.

"RUN!" Gippal screamed at the top of his lungs. Wakka ran left, only to be stopped by Lulu, while Gippal ran right. Soon to be blocked off by Paine. Paine and Lulu took Wakka and Gippal by the back collar of their shirts and led them in through the hut door.

The girls sat each boy down in a chair. Rikku stood next to them with an evil grin and opened up her hand to reveal dental floss. She started to tie the boys to the chair while the girls held them down. "There we go!" Rikku said after she had completed her task.

"Looks like you three peeping toms need to be taught a lesson!" Yuna said as she leaned over to meet Tidus eye to eye. She was practically touching noses with him, "And I know just how to do that."

Yuna snapped her finger and Rikku came running over with a bag and opened it to reveal it stuffed full of makeup. "What are you girls gonna do? Make us put on your makeup?" Tidus asked as he laughed.

"Oh much worse than that." Yuna said as she took out a shade of bright green eye shadow. With in seconds the other girls rushed in and started to apply makeup on the boys. Even Paine.

Eventually after the girls had had their fun and had taken a picture or two, they released the boys out of the hut. They immediately ran for the pond, "And don't ever let us catch you peeping toms at it again!" Yuna screamed.

"Sickos!" Rikku shouted.

The girls laughed and returned to their hut where they would wait for Stacy to show up.

LATER THAT MORNING

"Alright everyone, here we are! The Maze!"

Everyone gazed at the enormous maze in front of them. It was huge! It was in the dead center of a gigantic field. The walls were nothing but hedges but were reinforced by a metal fence. They reached well above two times the average persons height. The only thing the group could do was stare at it's immensity.

"Here's what's gonna happen: Everyone will be partnered up in pairs of two and tied at the wrist. You are not allowed to untie yourselves at any point in time and trust me, I will know if you do. There are five markers in The Maze; you will have to find each one. To prove you've been there you will be given a stamp card. Stamp your card with the designated color, there is green, blue, red, yellow and a mystery color. The first team to exit the maze with all the colors wins!

And of course there is a prize for incentive. The fastest group will be excused from all chores for today and they will each be receiving one shower."

Yuna's eyes grew ten times larger. She wanted that shower! The camp has bathrooms in the middle of the woods, but nothing to wash off. The lake was too filthy for her, so she would do whatever she had to do to get that shower.

"Since there is an odd number, one of you will have to stay out. Any one?"

"Whatever," Paine said.

"Great! Now as promised Yuna and Tidus will be together," Yuna and Tidus glared at each other, "Let's see…Lulu and Wakka. So that leaves Gippal and Rikku together. Get in line with your partner's and I'll tie you together."

Yuna walked over to Tidus, "I want that shower! Don't screw this up!"

"Whatever. Just try to keep up."

"Alright everyone! On your mark…get set…GO!" Stacy screamed. Everyone shot off at a different beginning path. Tidus and Yuna ran down the farthest path to the right. Before long they came to their first intersection.

"I think we should go right." Yuna said pulling her wrist and Tidus in her direction.

"No way! We obviously have to go left. The markers are most likely in the center of The Maze, if we keep going right we'll never get there!" Tidus tugged Yuna in his direction.

"You sense of direction is off! We should go this way!" Yuna pulled harder.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn! Can't you listen to anyone else's ideas just once?" With that Tidus pulled his wrist with all his body weight a hurled Yuna to the ground and started to drag her in his direction.

"Asshole!"

Yuna stood up and continued along down the left path. As they walked along the path Yuna stuck her foot out in front of Tidus's legs. Tidus tripped over her leg and tumbled to the ground. As he fell, Yuna was pulled down by the rope connecting her and Tidus's wrists.

"Ow! Jerk!" Yuna said as she sat up.

"It's your fault! You're the one who tripped me!" Yuna looked down at the ground.

Tidus sighed, "Yuna, this isn't getting us anywhere! As much as I hate to say it, we need to come to some sort of agreement or truths or something…"

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Fine. But first we need to work some stuff out! First off, I hate you, and no amount of 'agreements' is gonna change that!"

"You couldn't pay me to like you! Second, we need to stop these senseless pranks. As funny as it is to see your hair covered in hot fudge, it's not gonna make us tolerate each other any better." Tidus said.

"Agreed. And let's atleast _try_ to work things out together instead of taking over completely."

"And no more tripping! It hurts." Tidus said as he rubbed his back.

"I can still call you names like asshole and stupid jock though, right?" Yuna asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to get all mushy on me and stuff! Plus we can still make fun of each other. We can't change everything in an instant. Truths?" Tidus extended his non-tied hand to Yuna.

She hesitated and then grabbed it, "Truths."

"Now the question is, how do we get out of this Maze? Since we took this break the other groups are probably WAY ahead of us." Tidus said as he stood up.

"Well, let's use some logic. There are five markers in this maze. They're probably all in random places. I guess the best thing we can do is work off of our gut feelings…" Yuna said in deep thought.

"And we never have the same gut feelings. What if we take turns?"

"How can we possibly do that?" Yuna asked as she tilted her head in question.

"Simple. We can alternate turns at each intersection."

"But who goes first?"

"I guess you can," Tidus said. The two continued down the path together. Until they reached a two way intersection, "Your up, Yuna."

"I say we go left."

"Alright then. Off we go." A few steps down they arrived at a three-way intersection.

"It's your call." Yuna stated.

"Keep going straight." This path seemed longer than the others until they once again came upon a junction in the road.

"Huh, I'm not quite sure on this one…" Yuna said as they approached it.

"It's left!" Tidus said, "Trust me, it's left."

"If you feel that strongly about it then let's go!" Tidus looked down at Yuna a little surprised that she had agreed to it so quickly.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Tidus asked.

"You told me to trust you…" Before Tidus could say another word, Yuna had taken off to the left, tugging Tidus behind her at the wrist.

To the two's surprise, the path didn't lead to the usual intersection, but instead to a marker station, "Woohoo! You were right, Tidus! It was the right way." Yuna screamed jumping up and down. She ran over to the marker station and grabbed the stamp.

"Red's down, only four more to go." Tidus said as the two left the station, "Since I took your turn, why don't you choose which way to go next."

The two continued to do the same routine, successfully achieving the blue and green, until they arrived at the yellow marker station. "Look! There's yellow!" Yuna screamed.

They entered the station together and dotted their card. "Hey. Check it out! It's Wakka and Lulu." Tidus said with a smile. And sure enough, Wakka and Lulu had entered the marker station.

"I told you we had already been in this direction, ya." Wakka said to Lulu, not even noticing Tidus and Yuna, "We already have yellow!"

"What are you talking about? I told you that taking a left at that second three-way intersection was a bad idea. I knew it would lead us right back here…" Lulu trailed off as she noticed Tidus and Yuna staring at her and Wakka. Wakka noticed Lulu's gaze and turned his head to see Tidus.

"Hey, brudda! How's it going, ya?" Wakka asked pretending as if he and Lulu hadn't been arguing a few moments before.

"It's going alright. What colors do you guys have so far?" Tidus asked.

"So far we have yellow and green. Oh ya, and that mystery color thingy." Wakka said.

"Awesome. We have green, blue, red and just got yellow." Tidus said.

"Hey I have an idea." Yuna said. Everyone turned their heads towards Yuna, "What if we tell you what direction to head in to get to red and yellow, in exchange for where we could go to find the mystery color. What is the color anyway?"

"It's just plain black," Lulu pulled their stamp card out of her pocket and showed it to Yuna and Tidus, "and that sounds like a good idea."

"Great! The red was the first one that we found. So it should be some where at the very beginning of the maze. I'd look for it on the right hand side."

"As for the blue one," Tidus said as he cut into the conversation, "I remember it being somewhere close to the green. It was around three right turns and maybe one or two left turns from it."

Lulu smacked Wakka in the back of the head with her free left hand, "I told you we shouldn't have gone straight and then taken all those lefts!" Yuna and Tidus giggled a little without Lulu and Wakka noticing.

"That hurts, ya!" Wakka said, "Lu really packs a punch!"

Lulu sighed, "The mystery color is somewhere in the back. I thought I heard Paine's voice once, so it must be close to the finishing exit. Good Luck. And we'll see you both at the finish line." Lulu said as she dragged Wakka past Tidus and Yuna and out of the marker station.

"Good Luck to you, too! And thanks for all your help!" Yuna called to Lulu as they left.

"So it's in the back, huh?" Tidus said thinking, "I wonder how Rikku and Gippal are making out…"

"I don't know, but they might have already gotten the rest of the colors." Yuna said.

"Chances are they're doing a lot better than Lulu and Wakka. The both of them have been really close since they were little. They can work together better than anyone I know." Tidus said still thinking.

"And there's no way that Wakka and Lulu are gonna make it to the blue and green and beat us back to the finishing line. So they're pretty much out of the game." Yuna thought out loud, "The only chance we have is to find that black marker and run."

"Then let's stop thinking and get going, Ms. Whore." Tidus said. Yuna put her hand on her hip and gave Tidus a really dirty look. They continued down the path, switching turns at each intersection.

"Hold it," Tidus said as he put his arm across Yuna to stop her from walking any father, "Shhh… listen."

There was a moment of silence before Yuna heard it, "Go away before I shatter your bones, little squirrel!"

"It's Paine!" Yuna said.

"Stop looking at me like that. You want some? Fine, I'm gonna come over there and attack you with a stick! This one should do… Feel my stick wrath! Muahahahaha!" Paine's maniacal laughter trailed of into the distance. Once she couldn't be heard any longer Yuna and Tidus broke down into uncontrollable laughter. They actually started to tear up.

"Oh my Yevan! I've never heard Paine say anything like that before! She always seems so collected and together. When she's alone, she's psycho!" Yuna said in between gusts of air.

"Wakka and Lulu said that they heard Paine around where they found the black marker. It shouldn't be too far away." Tidus said.

"I'd guess it's that way." Yuna pointed to a curved path directly in front of them. As they turned the curve they saw the marker station in view, "Over there!"

As they entered the station Rikku and Gippal came in from the other side, "Hey you guys!" Rikku screamed. She hoped over to the stamped and plopped down the ink on her card.

"We got them all! We got them all!" She started to sing, creating her own dance to go along with it. Yuna stamped her card and looked up at Rikku.

"This is your last one?" Yuna asked.

"Yuppers! How about you guys? How many do you have left?" Rikku asked.

"This was our last one too!" Yuna said. And in that moment the groups both paused and looked at each other. "So that means…"

And with in an instant, both groups ran. Gippal and Rikku took the left exit and Tidus and Yuna took the right. It was a made dash for the finish line. Tidus was a much faster runner than Yuna so she was being dragged behind by the tie around their wrists. "Hurry up, Yuna!"

"I can't! I'm not some stupid jock like you! I don't spend all my time practicing running!"

Tidus sighed and slowed down, "This isn't working! I can here them on the other side and they're ahead of us!"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Hold on!" Tidus shouted. Yuna noticed her feet were no longer touching the ground. Before she knew what was happening Tidus had picked her up and was running with her in his arms.

"Good thing your anorexic! It makes you lighter to carry!" Tidus said with a laugh.

"Hey! I am not anorexic!" Yuna said as she punched him in the shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around his neck to try to keep herself positioned correctly.

Tidus ran as fast as he could, "We're gaining on them!" The path was coming to an end and the finish line was within site but as they flew out of it Gippal and Rikku, who were exiting their own path, greeted them. The two groups were running neck and neck with each other.

"Hey! You guys are cheating! No fair!" Rikku shouted in a high-pitched voice. And then it happened, Rikku tripped. And as she did Gippal was pulled down by his wrist and fell down into the grass.

"Oh poopie!" Rikku said as she laid face down in the grass.

Tidus rushed to the finish line with Yuna in his arms. The two of them felt an immediate joy.

"The winners, Tidus and Yuna!"

* * *

And so it is done! A truths has been made and the friendship is in motion (finally). That was a really long chapter! Holy crap! Well, for me anyways. And so I am off to sleep! See you all in the next chapter! And watch as I do the review dance! **Do Do Do! Review Review Review! Do Do Do! Because I love it when you do!** (It rhymes!) Thank you! Thank you! No money necessary, just REVIEW PLEASE as payment!

* * *

And finally, a shout out to all those reviewers out there! 

tidusXyuna637, lanablaze92, KyasLove, darkestsoul, Little Prayer, Cluck the Chickin, Missy Pom-Pom, bbychrangel, gurlo09, sita loire, Evil Neko, kyritawuv, punked inuyasha freak, innocentenshi and finally LadyComplicated.

Thank you all for Reviewing! Hopefully you will all be up again in the next chapter for reviewing plus accopanied by somemore new reviewers!

* * *


	6. Second Chances

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not -** Chapter 6- Second Chances

* * *

Here we are at Chapter 6. My internet connection went down today for some reason .:Pokes the Computer:. So in the mean time I started to write Chapter 7 (I got about half way done). We got massive thunderstorms here so I had to shut off the off the computer for a little while. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. 

P.S. You guys got lucky, I wasn't going to update until Friday...

* * *

"What a great show of team work!" Stacy shouted. 

"Just untie me from this idiot." Yuna said. Tidus wanted to trip Yuna so badly at that moment but remembered the truths: _"And no more tripping! It hurts."_

He just sighed and walked over to Stacy and allowed her to untie the rope. Shortly after, Rikku and Gippal came walking into the finish line, "Meanies!" Rikku shouted.

"We maybe meanies, but we're soon to be _clean_ meanies!" Yuna grinned, "Why don't we go for a walk and find Paine?" Rikku nodded and headed with Yuna around the outside of the maze.

After they were out of hearing range of the boys Rikku asked, "So Yuna, how did you and Tidus manage to beat Gippal and I? We're the best team there is and we only hit a few dead ends. Plus you to hate each other so that couldn't have made it any easier. I just don't understand how you could have done it. Did you cheat or something?"

"Nope. We just agreed on the same thing for once. We decided to call a truths. We're still gonna fight and all, but we can still function as a team. And chances are, that once we leave this Yevan forsaken 'friendship' camp, we'll go back to the same old pranks again."

Rikku seemed a bit puzzled by this statement. She just looked to the clouds and continued to walk. "Hey look, there's Paine!" she shouted all of a sudden.

"Wait Rikku! Come with me quickly!" Yuna said as she hauled Rikku of to behind a bush, "Watch this…"

Before Rikku could say anything Paine came into hearing distance, "Stupid squirrel of nutty-acorn goodness! Feel the awesome might of my STICK POKE OF DOOM!"

With that said, Paine ran off into the opposite direction, chasing after the squirrel with her stick in hand. Rikku and Yuna had lost all power over their laughing. "Oh my gosh! What was up with that! Paine is insane!" Rikku said in between laughs.

"Isn't she? I heard her earlier. She was still chasing after the same squirrel!" Yuna said. The two laughed as they watched Paine chase the little squirrel back and forth. Eventually the squirrel grew tired of Paine and climbed up a tree.

"Quiet down, Rikku! She's coming this way! Don't laugh…"

Paine sighted Yuna and Rikku and started to walk towards them. "Hey, who won the race?" She said calmly. Yuna and Rikku couldn't hold it in. They burst out laughing. "What did I say?" Paine asked.

-------

Around an hour later, Lulu and Wakka appeared out of one of the exits to the finish line. Wakka walked up to Gippal "Congratulations!"

"For what?" Gippal asked.

"Beating Lu and I to the finish line and winning the race!"

"You're only half right. Rikku and I might have beaten you two but we didn't win the race." Gippal looked over at Tidus.

"You're joking, ya? Tidus and Yuna actually beat the two of you!" Wakka stood in shock and walked over to Tidus, "I'm not sure how you did it, but good job, brudda!"

"Thanks."

"But what I don't understand is how the worst team in the world, managed to beat the greatest team there ever was. It just doesn't make sense…" Wakka asked, still puzzled about the whole event.

"Ten minutes everyone! Then we'll head back for camp!" Stacy shouted.

"I'll fill you guys in tonight at dinner." Tidus started to leave towards the campsite and was soon followed by the rest of his follow campers.

THE NEXT MORNING

"I still can't believe that you and Yuna beat Gippal and Rikku yesterday. It just doesn't seem humanly possible. But I guess since Rikku tripped, you guys just got lucky," Wakka said as the group headed to their first challenge of the day.

"Before we continue everyone I have an announcement to make," Stacy said as she halted the group, "That was an amazing show of team work yesterday! I'm so proud of you all! As you most likely already know, your school is assigning us to grade your progress here with points. The group with the most points will be receiving a cruise around Spira, for what I am guessing is ten days. After yesterday's performance, I have decided to award you all with 100 points! Which is the highest you can receive at any given time."

The group cheered, "Now here's what's going to happen," Stacy continued, "Today you will all be reattempting the challenges you failed the first day you were here, which in your case is all of them. Keep working together because today I will be awarding more points. You will face as many challenges as possible; the more challenges you complete, the more points you will receive. Got it?"

The group nodded, "Good. First off we have the pole!"

"Yay! It's bouncy, bouncy time!" Rikku said as she hoped over to the trampoline.

"Wait Rikku!" Tidus shouted, "We need to figure out what we're gonna do first."

"He's right," everyone snapped their heads to Yuna, who was standing behind them with her arms crossed. They were puzzled that Yuna had actually AGREED with Tidus on something. To be perfectly honest, Tidus was even a little surprised, "We tried jumping on the trampoline last time and it didn't work. We need to come up with something else."

Tidus nodded and added, "It obviously must be something we have to do together. Otherwise they wouldn't have made it into a group challenge…"

The group went deep into thought to try to figure out exactly what it was they were actually suppose to be doing, "Wait a minute," the group looked at Tidus, "What if the trampoline is just a distraction. What if we don't need it at all."

"It's highly possible," everyone looked back at Yuna, "What if we did a huge piggy back, one on top of the other."

"But that might be too much weight on the person on the bottom," Everyone looked back at Tidus.

"True. I've got it! We could make a human pyramid. Heaviest people on bottom and the lightest on top. But getting the last person on top is going to be the hardest part…"

"That's where the trampoline could come into play. They could bounce their way on top with the hula-hoop. Who's the lightest one here?"

"Oh! Me!" Rikku screamed. She was very excited that she would still be able to jump.

"Ok. Who's gonna be on bottom?" Yuna asked.

"Well it would make the most sense if the three guys were on bottom. But that means we don't need one girl." Tidus said.

"I'll support from behind," Paine said uncaringly. The guys made their way to the bottom of the pole.

"You go first Lulu. Put one foot on Gippal's shoulder and one foot on Wakka's shoulder." Paine and Rikku cupped their hands while Lulu put a foot in each hand. They boosted her up high enough so that she could easily step on Gippal and Wakka's shoulders.

"Lower Paine. Rikku's shorter than you, it makes it hard when you're uneven." Lulu said almost losing her balance. She rested her feet on their shoulders while Gippal and Wakka grabbed onto her ankles to help her keep balance, "Your turn Yuna."

The process was repeated with Yuna, only this time she had one foot on Wakka and one foot on Tidus, "Wow Yuna! You're a lot lighter than you look! I thought for sure you'd be heavier than Lulu, but I guess not!" Wakka said. Lulu took this opportunity to dig her heel into Wakka's shoulder pressure point.

"OW! OW! Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, ya!" Wakka said in pain.

Tidus couldn't help but stare up at Yuna's butt, "Tidus, it would make things a lot easier if you weren't staring at my ass." Yuna said. Tidus didn't even notice that Yuna was watching him as he looked at her ass.

Tidus loosened his grip around Yuna's ankle and made his shoulder move up in a jolt. Yuna lost her balance but caught herself before she fell, "Hey! Remember our truths!"

"I don't remember there being anything in our truths against readjusting my shoulder," Tidus said in a sly grin. Yuna gave him an evil glare.

"Everything's set Rikku. Start jumping!" Gippal said.

"Yay! The best part!" Rikku ran for the mini trampoline and started to jump as high as she could. Before long she had enough height to grab her arms around Yuna and Lulu and pull her way up, "Here I go!"

Rikku jumped as high as she could and landed with her arms wrapped around Lulu's shoulders. The pyramid wobbled but Paine was at the bottom to support it. Rikku climbed up and put one foot on Yuna's shoulder and one foot on Lulu. With the hula-hoop in hand, she placed it over the top of the pole. It fell all the way to the ground.

"We did it! We did it!" Rikku said with a shout. She started to jump up and down.

"Stop jumping Rikku! You're making the pyramid unsteady!" Gippal shouted from the bottom, trying desperately to keep his balance. Then the pyramid collapsed.

Everyone came tumbling down. Rikku fell back onto the trampoline, while everyone else either hit the ground or someone else. Wakka rolled over and groaned. "I'm gonna kill you, Rikku," Gippal said as he attempted to get up but failed. Lulu just laid in the grass rubbing the newly developed bump on her head.

Yuna came to and moaned. She heard the ground below her groan and felt it move. She looked down to find that she had fallen on top of Tidus.

_Ow…If it hurts this much for me, imagine how horrible he must be feeling_.

Tidus opened his eyes to find Yuna on top of him shifting her weight.

_Holy shit! What happened? And why is Yuna on top of me! The last thing I remember is getting the hula-hoop over the pole. We must have collapsed. Yuna must have fallen on me. I wonder if she's hurt…_

"Are you alright?" Tidus asked.

Yuna looked up at Tidus, "Ya, I'm ok. What about you?"

"The most I got was a bump on the head. But atleast we did finished the challenge."

"Ya, one step closer to that cruise. I'm gonna have to get Rikku back for this. Maybe a fake snake in her sleeping bag will do the trick." The two started to laugh.

"Would you like us to leave you two alone?" Rikku asked. While they had been talking, the group had gotten up and clustered around them. It was then that Yuna and Tidus realized the compromising situation that they were in. They scurried to stand up. Tidus scratched his head with a smile. He and Yuna's faces were bright red.

"She's so heavy that she must have knocked me out." Tidus said.

"Asshole!" Yuna said as she punched Tidus in the shoulder.

"Let's get on with the next challenge…" Tidus said rushing off.

The group continued with challenges for the rest of the day. They successfully completed the stepping stones challenge with piggybacks, the truth game and the human knot.

"This is the most improvement I have seen in all my years at this camp! You guys have a real good chance of winning at the award ceremony tomorrow…" Stacy said.

"You mean camp's over?" Lulu started to get excited.

"Yes, tonight is your last night." Everyone looked at each other anticipating getting out of this hell hole.

"Speaking of which, it's getting late. We should be heading back to the camp to make dinner." Stacy said as she headed back to camp.

The group sat down for dinner and finished off all their chores, "Alright happy campers! It's 8:55! Five minutes till bed time!" Stacy shouted, "I'll see you all in the morning!"

AWARDS CERAMONY

"Welcome everyone! I trust the past few days have been enriching. This ceremony will not be long, we will just be announcing a few awards and you'll be on the bus home before you know it." The school principal said getting nothing but moans in response. The groups had been ordered to sit together for the awards ceremony. The banquet hall was huge, filled up with chairs and full of bored students who were dirty and tired from the past few days.

"First off I like to start by saying that I believe this camp has brought out the best in some of you. From what I hear this camp has been a total success. So without further ado I will present the awards. I will ask that the winners come stand on the stage…"

One of the councilors handed the principal an envelope, "First off, the group with the fastest completion of the human knot goes to…group eleven!" The group dragged themselves out of their seats and up to the stage. They didn't seem very excited.

The award ceremony went on for what seemed like hours, passing out senseless awards that no one cared about. Until finally the principal said, "And know for the time everyone has been waiting for! Time to announce the most improved team. To refresh your memory, the winners will be receiving a wonderful cruise around Spira…"

This got everyone in the banquet hall's attention. The principal smiled as he was handed the envelope. It felt like an eternity for him to open it, "Third place goes to…group number thirteen! Second place goes to…group number seven! And finally the moment you all have been waiting for. The team with the most improvement and the winners of the Spira cruise are…"

Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Rikku, Gippal, and Lulu were all thinking as hard as they could,

_Group number three…Group number three…Group number three…_

While Paine couldn't have cared either way.

"Group number eight!" A bunch of people jumped up and started to scream in joy.

_We lost…_

A councilor walked up to the principal and whispered something in his ear, "I'm sorry folks, it seems the person who wrote down the group number has extraordinarily bad handwriting," everyone's attention was back on the principal, "The real winner's of the cruise are…group number three!"

The group jumped up in joy, "I can't believe it! We won!" They all shouted.

* * *

Alright! Cruise Time. And they won. It wouldn't have been much fun for later chapters if they hadn't, now would it? I'm off to finish Chapter 7! But before you leave, **REVIEW!** I will poke you until you do. Poke...Poke...Poke... (are you reviewing yet?) Poke... Poke...Poke...(I can do this all night) Poke...Poke...Poke...STICK POKE OF DOOM! Poke...Poke...Poke...(Seriously, hit the button). Poke...Poke...Poke...

* * *

And (Poke...) a thanks to all my faithful reviewers! (Poke...) 

gigglygal, gurlo09, sita loire, Cluck the Chickin, kyritawuv, Little Prayer, snoopy, tidusXyuna637, BlueEyedRikku, innocentenshi, mandy luvs tidus, digitalgirl89, darkestsoul, punked inuyasha freak, lanablaze92, super hyper anti chibi rikku, and bbychrangel

Review (Poke...) for this chapter and you name could be here with all these totally awesome people! (Poke...)


	7. One More Day

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter7- One More Day...

* * *

It's the weekend! Woohoo! That means...I update like crazy! So check back as often as possible if you don't get updates sent to your email. I actually just updated Thursday night so I'm moving pretty fast. Plus I went to a friend's house last night. And note to self: "Truths" is spelt "Truce", my bad.(Thank you whitewave). I am a horrible speller. Where do you guys think I got the "horrible handwritting" thing from the last chapter? Lol! 

Anyway, on to the last day of school before the group heads off on their 10-day Cruise!

P.S. 9 days until my birthday (July 25th)! So excited...

* * *

"It's great to be home," Yuna said as she plummeted down onto her favorite chair. 

"I call the shower first!" Lulu shouted as she ran for the bathroom. Yuna didn't care she was just glad to finally get the chance to relax.

_I still can't believe we won! We get an all expenses paid cruise around Spira. Sure I have to put up with that stupid jerk, but who cares? I'm gonna have the time of my life. And I only have to survive one day of school, then it's all down hill from there._

Yuna got up and headed to her room. When Lulu finally left the bathroom, Yuna headed straight for the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself after she was done and walked back to her room. She slipped into her favorite pair of pajamas and settled into bed, "Night, Lulu!"

"See ya tomorrow Yuna!" Lulu screamed from the other room.

THE NEXT DAY

Yuna arrived to school with an unusual smile across her face. The halls seemed so different since she was last there. The groups contained so many different kinds of people.

_Wow, camp really did work…_

She stopped at her locker and greeted Lulu, "Hey Lulu. How are you this morning?" Yuna put in the combination to her locker. She still hesitated each time she opened it, ever since the "condom" incident. She opened the door to reveal it exactly the way she had left it.

_So far so good…_

"I'm fine. We've still got a good fifteen minutes before school starts, want to walk to homeroom together?" Lulu asked.

"Sounds good." The two made their way down the hall only to be stopped by the screaming of a voice from down the hall.

"Yuna! Lulu! Over here!" Yuna and Lulu both knew who it was and they were tempted to just keep walking. Before they could start running, the source of the voice appeared right next to them.

"Hey you guys!" It was Rikku. "I still can't believe we won! How about you? I so excited! Why don't you guys come over and hang with us until the warning bell rings. Then we can all walk to homeroom together!" Lulu and Yuna rolled there eyes and sighed. They followed Rikku to meet up with Tidus, Gippal and Wakka.

Rikku elbowed Gippal in the stomach, "Say something…" She whispered.

"Uhhh…Hey." He said awkwardly.

"So…" Rikku said, "Hey! We should all go shopping after school today! I could use some new clothes for the trip. While the girls go shopping for new clothes, the guys can do something else."

"I guess we could go play some DDR at the arcade…" Gippal said.

"And I could use a new guitar pick…" Tidus added.

"How about it Yuna?" Rikku asked.

Yuna sighed, "I guess if it's only for a little while…"

"Woohoo! Shopping spree! We can meet after school in the parking lot. How about at Tidus's car? It's the blue sports car with…"

"Ya, I know the one. It's the one that keeps occupying my parking space every morning." Yuna gave an evil glare at Tidus. He avoided her gaze until the bell rang.

"Off to class we go!" Rikku shouted. The group walked together to class. When they entered, everyone seemed to have changed seats.

"What the…" Wakka said.

"Our spots are taken!" Yuna added.

"Same here!" Rikku said, "Oh well, we can just sit together."

_Great…_Tidus thought. _Not only is my seat taken, but I also have to sit next to the school whore…_

They took their seats and waited for the teacher to walk in, "Congratulations on completing camp everyone! And a special Congrats to group three: Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Gippal, Paine, Yuna and Rikku, who won the Spira cruise! You guys even get out of school for the next week and a half."

She was interrupted by a knocking at the door, "Come in!" The school janitor entered the classroom dragging a new desk behind him.

"Sorry to disturb you, I just had to drop of this desk." He said.

"No problem. I forgot to mention that we will be having a new student with us tomorrow. Too bad the seven of you wont get a chance to meet him until you get back…"

There were whispers in the room followed by a series of questions, "One at a time!" The teacher shouted over all the voices, "I have yet to meet him or her. All I know is that this student is a transfer from Bevelle. That's it."

Before the janitor left he spotted Yuna and Tidus, "Hey! You two are the ones I found locked together in the closet!" Yuna and Tidus sunk in their seats as he pointed to them. The class gave them both strange looks.

"Let's start roll call…" the teacher said as she faced the chalkboard and smiled so that no one could see.

IN THE HALL BEFORE 4TH PERIOD

"Yuna!" A guy with short brown hair who was very muscular was running down the hall to catch up to her. She turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Yuna asked.

"Hi there…" He leaned against a locker and put on his sexiest voice, "My name's Greg. I heard about you from Barthello." Tidus and Wakka passed by Yuna and Greg in order to get to their lockers. Tidus stood at his locker inputting his combination, he could still over hear Yuna and Greg talking.

"Anyway. I was wondering if you would like to come over and… 'hangout' later." Greg said.

"I have to go shopping after school today and I can't stay the night because I have to get on the cruise ship tomorrow morning. In between that I'm free. I could make it worth your while…" Yuna stepped closer to Greg and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he turned beat red.

"Here's the address, I can't wait." Greg ran off to his next class. Yuna shortly followed.

Tidus and Wakka had over heard the whole thing. Tidus's fist were clenched, "Man, I HATE whores like her!"

"You know it, brudda! She's a real living prostitute!" Wakka said.

"She's not even that! At least prostitutes do it for money! Yuna just does it because she a no-good dirty slut!" Tidus said infuriated.

"Amen to that, brudda!"

------

As fast as the day had started, it had ended.

_I can't wait to go home. Crap! I can't even do that. I have to go shopping…_ Yuna thought. She headed for Tidus's car, which she knew was in her parking spot. When she arrived Rikku, Lulu and Wakka were already there.

"Good, I'm not the last one here," Yuna said.

"Gippal's always late. I remember once, when we were five he was going to meet me at the playground and ended up being four hours late." Rikku said. Yuna leaned against Tidus's car until he finally showed up with Gippal.

"Only twenty minutes late," Rikku joked, "New record!"

"Shut up, Squirt!" Gippal ran up to Rikku, wrapped his arm around her neck and gave her a noogie.

"Hey! No fair!" Rikku shouted. After Gippal finished Rikku continued, "Anyway, who's car are we taking? We all can't fit into Tidus's car."

"Girls can go in mine, and guys can go in Tidus's," Yuna said. Everyone nodded and headed for the cars. After a short drive they arrived at the mall.

"The girls are gonna go shopping for clothes first…" Rikku said.

"And we're heading to the Music Store. Let's meet up at the arcade in around two hours. We can pick up an ice cream or something after." Tidus said.

"Agreed." The girls headed in one direction while the guys went in the other.

"I need to pick up a bathing suit and a new pair of shorts." Rikku said.

"Same goes for Lulu and I."

"Let's start at 'Ronso Wear', I hear they're having a really good sale on bathing suits!"

MEANWHILE

"Dude, check out this awesome guitar pick! It's got a blitzball on fire! I have to get it!" Tidus said. He paid for it at the cash register.

"Hey brudda. I thought you only played with that one guitar pick with the black rose on it. I remember we had to cancel practice once because you lost it and wouldn't play without it. We looked for three hours and the thing ended up being in your pocket," Wakka said.

"I remember that!" Tidus laughed, "And you're right, I won't play without it. I just like collecting them." Wakka rolled his eyes.

"What time is it, ya?" Wakka asked Gippal.

Gippal gazed down at his watch, "About five, we have to meet the girls in half an hour…"

"Just enough time to hit the arcade!" Tidus said with a grin. They headed to the arcade to await the arrival of the girls. Around twenty minutes later the girls showed up.

"I've never been inside this place before…" Yuna said as she took in the sites of videogames in every direction. There was everything from basketball to first person shooter games.

"The guys practically live here." Rikku said.

"So where would the guys be?" Lulu asked.

"Where else, the DDR machine."

"DD what?" Yuna asked.

"You don't even know what DDR is!" Rikku shouted, "Well, first off it stands for Dance Dance Revolution. It has a pad on the floor with an up, down, left and right arrow on it. The arrows will move across the screen and you have to hit the arrow on the screen with the corresponding arrow on the pad at the right moment with your feet. Music is played at the same time. The steps are different for each song. So it looks like your dancing!" (A/N: I am obsessed with DDR, so sorry if I have confused any of you readers out there.)

"I'm confused."Yuna said.

"You really can't get it until you see it I guess. I'm only on Standard…"

"Standard?"

"There are difficulties, from easiest to hardest. It goes: Beginner, Light, Standard, Heavy and Challenge. Challenge is nearly impossible to do. The guys can do a few songs on it, but for the most part they're on heavy."

"Huh…" Lulu said.

"Lookie! There they are!" Rikku pointed towards the DDR machine.

"Holy shit…" Yuna said as she saw Tidus and Wakka playing on the machine. They were moving amazingly fast. And were getting perfects all across the screen.

"I know, Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal are the best in town." Rikku said.

Yuna's eyes were popping out of her head, "They're moving so fast, it doesn't even look like they're touching the ground! They're amazing!"

The song ended and the scores popped up across the screen. Double A's for both, "The scoring depends on how many arrows you get right. Boo's, Almost's, and Good's mean you missed the arrows, Greats and Perfects mean that you got them. You can get triple A's, which mean you got all perfects, it's nearly impossible, Double A's: didn't miss any, a regular A, B's, C's, D's and if you completely sucked: an E."

Yuna was still having a hard time understanding. The boys turned around and noticed the girls, "There you guys are. Any of you up for a round?" Tidus asked.

"I've never played before…" Yuna said shyly.

"Well, you can learn now!" He said.

"No thanks."

"Oh, come on Yuna! It's easy." Tidus said. To be perfectly honest, he just wanted to see her fall.

"Let's just go get some ice cream," Yuna rushed out of the arcade as fast as she could.

* * *

DDR, good times... Anywho, How did you guys like this chapter? We saw a another site of Whore Yuna. She's gonna go..."hangout" with Greg tonight. O.o No comment... Next chapter we get on the boat! I'll update as soon as humanly possible. And **REVIEW!** If you do I'll give you all candy! Yummmm...candy...drool. .:Runs off to go get candy:. 

Sugary Goodness in My Vains!

* * *

And as usual, a huge cheer to all my reviewing peeps!- 

bbychrangel, kyritawuv, whitewave, innocentenshi, gurlo09, lanablaze92, Rollercoaster217, punked inuyasha freak, BlueEyedRikku and ChloKes, and darkestsoul.

How you guys managed to review within a little over 24 hours, I will never know... Review again for the this chapter and I'll see your name up soon.


	8. The Cruise Ship Eternity

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 8: The Cruise Ship, Eternity

* * *

OVER ONE THOUSAND HITS! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

* * *

It is now official! Tidus Yuna romance shall begin on Chapter 10! I have finally established it. There's still some good stuff that needs to happen first. So you only need to go one more chapter after this until you get some loving between the two. 

And on a completely random note: It seems lots of people on here enjoy DDR. That makes me so happy! It's my life...It actually sounds like fun. Must play... But I guess I should atleast give you guys the story before I go...

P.S. My birthday is in 7 days (July 25th)! I can't wait!

* * *

"Here we are!" Gippal shouted as he walked up to the port of the ship. They gazed up in awe at the gigantic cruise ship towering over them. 

"I can't wait!" Rikku shouted.

"Tickets please." The man at the entrance to the boat said. The group handed him the tickets. He checked them and nodded in approval. He shuffled through a box and pulled out seven cards, "Here are your security cards. They function as keys to your room, allow you to pass freely on and off port and also can be used as credit cards." The girls couldn't help but smile at that last part: 'credit cards..'

The Ticket man moved aside and allowed them onto the ship. As the group entered the boat, they were greeted by a tall man in a uniform.

"Hello there and Welcome to The Cruise ship, Eternity: Where all your memories will last forever. My name is Hanzel. I will be you personal butler for the next week. If you need anything just ask." The group exchanged looks, their faces read "Oh my Yevan… This is so cool!"

"I shall escort you to your rooms. Ms. Yuna and Ms. Rikku, you will be staying in cabin number one hundred and twenty-seven. Ms. Lulu and Ms. Paine will be in one hundred twenty-eight, Mr. Tidus, Mr. Wakka and Mr. Gippal shall be in room number one hundred twenty-nine. Follow me please."

The group looked around as they made their way to the elevator, everything around them looked so well decorated. The ruby red carpets with a beautiful painting of a bowl of fruit on the wall added to it's elegance. The elevator was completely contained by glass, allowing a wonderful view of all the floors as they rose up the many levels, "Right this way," Hanzel said as they exited the elevator, "Your rooms are on floor number twelve, to the left."

He started to walk down the long hall of rooms with the group of teenagers following closely behind. Yuna stopped for a second as she noticed a glass-incased room full of books with a spiral staircase leading up to the next floor, most likely where the books continued.

_We're right next to the library! This is so amazing. I'll have to remember to come back here later_…

About two doors down, Hanzel stopped, "Here we are. Your rooms are the next three doors down. I took the liberty of having one of the bellboys bring up your suitcases. Please call the front desk if you need any assistance with anything and I will come right up. Enjoy your stay here on the Eternity. And I shall see you all later tonight." Hanzel bowed and left the group to settle into their rooms.

Yuna took out her key and slid it through the lock on the door. Her jaw dropped as she opened the door, "It's huge!" Yuna screamed. As the rest of the grouped opened their doors to reveal the same looking room, Rikku squealed.

"I can't believe it…" Yuna said as she walked into the room, "This can't be our room."

She stood by the door with Rikku behind her, who was also in shock. Before her were two king size beds nice made. Next to the farthest one over was a mini blue couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. Across the room from the coffee table was a gigantic vanity table with an extra large mirror.

Yuna turned her head to her left to see a closet big enough for five people and then she turned her head to the right to see a door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. Yuna gasped, inside was the bathroom. There was a huge bathtub, big enough for three people at the least. The toilet was covered in a fuzzy blue seat cover and the sink had rose petals spread across it.

Her stuff was placed carefully next to the fold out couch beside Rikku's stuff. Yuna ran to the closest bed and jumped on top, making the bed bounce. Rikku did the same thing. The two girls laid there for a few seconds and then Rikku sat up, "Those curtains are pretty!" Rikku said, "Let's open up the window and see the view!"

Rikku ran over to the curtains and pulled them back. Yuna was still laying down on her back with her eyes closed, "Oh my Gosh! Yuna look at this!" Rikku screamed.

Yuna opened up one eye and then rushed over to the window once she saw what Rikku was yelling about. Behind the sliding windows, more like doors actually, was their own private balcony. They opened the doors to feel the breeze of the sea air. There were two seats and a mini table. Yuna and Rikku each took a seat and just enjoyed the view.

A few minutes later Gippal came rushing into Yuna and Rikku's room, "Did you guys see the view from here! This place is amazing!" Rikku got up and started hopping up and down.

"This is the greatest place ever!" Rikku screamed, "We still have to unpack. How about everyone meets in our room in a half an hour after their finished unpacking?"

"Sounds good!" Gippal said as he ran off to tell the other groups. Rikku skipped over to her suitcase and started to unpack. Yuna got up out of the chair and closed the sliding glass door behind her. The next few minutes were spent outing things away in doers or the closet.

After the girls completed their mission, they sat down on their beds until there was a knock at the door, "Come in!"

Tidus, Wakka, Gippal, Lulu and Paine entered the room. Tidus, Wakka and Gippal all took the couch while Lulu sat in the chair pushed under the vanity table. Paine just leaned against the wall, "So what's the plan?" Lulu asked.

"I figure we could explore the ship a little," Tidus said.

"Then we could all meet up for dinner!" Rikku bounced on her bed.

"According to this brochure," Yuna said as she opened up a brochure that had been placed on her bed, "The dining area opens up at 8 o' clock at night. We are considered one party so we all eat together. Each night's different: Casual, Semi-formal, and formal. Tonight is casual."

"Thank Yevan," Wakka said.

Yuna smiled and continued, "It's still fine dining though. Apparently, the menu's different every night too. What time is it now?"

Rikku looked at the alarm clock next to her bed, "It's only four. We've got plenty of time to look around. We can meet back here at 7:45."

Everyone agreed and then headed out the door, "You coming, Yuna?" Rikku asked as she headed out the door.

"Ya, I'm just gonna have a look at the map first…" Rikku shut the door behind her and left Yuna alone to plan her course of action.

"Let's see," Yuna said as she took the map off of the top of the nightstand and piece of paper with a pen, "I want to hit the library. That right next store but I'll right it down anyway. The main with all the pools deck sounds good! It's two floors up, ummm… Oh look! It's an art gallery, that's a must see. And on the top of everything is the tennis and basketball courts. That should kill some time…"

Yuna sat up and headed out the door, remembering her key as she left.

"First stop, is the library. Since it's the closets." Yuna headed down the hall and was greeted by a sign stuck on the door: "Closed. Open Tomorrow at 10 a.m." Yuna sighed and headed to the elevator.

_Floor number fourteen. The Main Deck_.

The doors opened and Yuna stepped out. She was in awe. The deck was massive! It had three full pools, two hot tubs and rows upon rows of sunbathing chairs. There was a lower deck and an upper deck. She walked out of the glass doors and stared at all the people running around. On the upper deck in the far back was a bar and on both sides of Yuna there was a staircase, both leading to the top deck.

---

**.:Ding Ding Dong:.**

_Welcome aboard the Cruise Ship Eternity. This is your captain speaking. We will be setting sail in ten minutes. I repeat ten minutes until we set sail. Thank you._

_--- _

"Watching the boat leave port sounds like fun!" Yuna took the left staircase and made her way past the crowed of people hovering by the guardrail. Yuna found an open spot and placed her arms on the railing. The ship horn sounded as it left the port. It was around six and the sun was starting to set. Yuna watched as the beach disappeared off into the horizon.

Eventually the land could no longer be seen, so Yuna decided to wonder around aimlessly. As she turned around, Yuna was jumped by a wide-eyed Rikku, "Rikku! You scared me! What's up?" Yuna asked still trying to recover her breath.

"I was wondering around the deck and I realized it's no fun alone. I saw you up here and was gonna ask you if I could hang around with you…" Rikku said.

"If you really want too."

"Great!" Rikku shouted, "So where to first?"

"I was thinking the art gallery."

"Can't. I was already down that way. It was next to the mini shopping mall they have down there. Nothing opens up until tomorrow."

"Darn. And we still have almost an hour and a half until we meet up with everyone. But we have to get ready, so about an hour."

"Oh! I saw a ping pong table on my way up here!"

"Sounds like fun!" Yuna smiled and followed Rikku to the ping pong table.

-------

"I still can't believe you beat me eight out of ten games!" Rikku said as she slipped her key through the lock on the door.

"I use to play on a ping pong team. Check it out, perfect timing. We have just enough time to change and meet everyone for dinner." Yuna said as she walked over to the closet, "Now what to wear…?"

Yuna slipped into her khakis and a blue tee-shirt. Before long there was a knock on the door and Rikku ran up to open it. Lulu and Paine walked in, "We saw the guys a few minutes ago. Their probably still changing." Lulu said.

"Like I actually expected Gippal to be on time? Not very likely!" Rikku said. Ten minutes later there was another knock on the door. Rikku once again jumped up to answer it.

"Sorry we're late. We kind of got distracted…" Yuna rolled her eyes.

"Dinner should be starting soon. Let's head down."

The group entered the elevator together. Several people were already inside, "Where is the dining room again?" Tidus asked.

"If you had any intelligence you'd read the big, lit up letters next to each floor number. Floor number four: Dining Area…" Yuna said annoyed. They thought they heard an older woman on the elevator giggle.

"Here we go." All but one person exited the elevator. The group walked up to the podium, where Hanzel was waiting for them.

"Good Evening everyone, I hope you are all doing well tonight. I shall lead you to your table." Hanzel guided them to a table located on the top balcony of the dining area. It was near the stairwell and was near the railing. As they sat down they could see down over the balcony and into the lower dining area, "I will also be your waiter today. Here are your menus and I shall return for your orders."

After Hanzel left Wakka said, "This place is amazing, ya?"

"Yeah! Everything is so nice looking." Rikku responded, "And look at the menu, half of it's in another language! I can only understand one thing and that's 'salad'."

Hanzel returned, "And what can I get for all of you?"

The group ordered off the menu, although they had no clue what in the world they had ordered, and went into conversation. "So why were you guys so late again?" Rikku asked.

Tidus scratched his head and laughed nervously, "Well, we found the arcade…"

"And a DDR machine to go with it!" Gippal said.

Rikku sighed, "You three will never grow up!" They just grinned back at her.

The group enjoyed their dinner, even thought they still had no clue what it was. The all had a heavenly chocolate dessert and decided to turn in for bed.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Tidus asked.

"I read through the agenda and it says we stop at Kilika. The boat scheduled a picnic for us and it starts at ten in the morning, so we can meet in Paine and I's room." Lulu said.

"Can't wait…" Tidus said sarcastically.

* * *

And so it begins... The Cruise is in motion. What will happen next? Only I know! Because I already wrote it! But no one gets to see it until I get lots of reviews! Muahahahaha! The only thing I shall reveal is: Potato Salad! (Yes I know, completely random. But you shall all soon understand...). I'm off to play DDR, and when I get back there better be a shit load of reviews! I want a full email box! Or you guys ain't getting Chapter 9...:Evil Laugh:.

* * *

And before I go flunk Afronova on Heavy (Man it's hard!), here are my favorite people in the world: My reviewers- 

gothmaniac, Cluck the Chickin, lanablaze92, BlueEyedRikku and ChloKes, kyritawuv, bbychrangel, linkenparkfan, innocentenshi, Rollercoaster217, mandy luvs tidus, Little Prayer, tidusXyuna637, sita loire, and finally Micayayasha-chan.

Once again, you guys rock my world! I hope to hear your reviews for next time!


	9. Potato Salad

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not**- Chapter 9: Potato Salad.

* * *

OH MY GOD! OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

* * *

Hello Everyone! I'm glad to see you have returned. In this chapter we will found out what I meant when I said "Potato Salad" last Chapter. 

Due to all the massive reviews, I decided to update a day ahead of planned.

Just think, this is the last chapter you have to go through before you all get romance! I really don't want to give anything away, so read on. Just so that you guys know, this chapter's a little short, but the next one is HUGE!

P.S. My Birthday is in 6 days (July 25th)! Yippie!

* * *

"Card please." The man at the exit of the ship said. Everyone passed him their card as they walked by, "Proceed." 

Everyone exited the ship and walked down the off ramp, "I love the look of Kilika!" Rikku stated, "How do we get to the park?"

"We're suppose to go through town and at the very end of town there is a huge forest. I heard about this one place next to the lake. It's suppose to be really quite." Lulu said taking out her map.

"Is it that entrance over there?" Tidus said pointing to a small path leading into the woods.

"I believe so." Lulu put the map back in her pocket. They headed into the tree surrounded path until they came to a crossroads.

"Which way?" Rikku asked.

"I'm not sure. The map is only to get us through town, it wouldn't have any information on these woods." Lulu said trying to think of the right solution.

"I know," Gippal said. Everyone turned to face him. He had been pretty quite that morning, so the group wasn't expecting a response from him, "Let's just go right. We're looking for a lake right? It's got to be near the edge of the forest. If we keep to the right, we're bound to hit it."

"You may always be late, Gippal, but you know your stuff…" Rikku said bright eyed.

The group continued to take rights until they heard the sound of water, "I here water!" Yuna shouted.

"Me too! It must be around here somewhere…" The group turned the corner to find a beautiful lake that reflected the sunlight giving it the appearance that it was sparkling.

"It's so wonderful…" Yuna smiled and she was overcome with a sense of inner peace.

"Let's sit down and eat!" Rikku said. Yuna unfolded the blanket she was carrying and laid it flat across the ground. Wakka set down the picnic basket he had in his hand and started to unload the food with the help of the others. The basket contained everything from potato salad, to sandwiches, to drinks. It was a huge lunch, even for the six of them. Everyone plopped down in a circle around the food.

"Dig in!" Tidus shouted. Everyone grabbed for their food.

"This is so good!" Rikku said as she took a huge chunk out of her ham sandwich.

"If you think that's good, try the strawberries!" Gippal said as he shoved three of them in his mouth at once. The others laughed. They loved to watch Rikku and Gippal eat. They didn't even chew, they just inhaled the food.

"I'm surprised you two can even taste the food, ya?" Wakka said.

"Too bad Paine's missing this," Yuna said.

"She just wasn't feeling well. She felt really sick early this morning. Sea sickness. Even after we got to shore," Lulu said.

"Ah wahnrtid fo be ger gwo fyco pon bay gwrool!" Rikku said with her mouth stuffed full of food.

"Swallow!" Lulu demanded.

Rikku swallowed hard, "I said: I wanted to see her go psycho on a squirrel!"

Yuna, Tidus and Rikku broke out laughing uncontrollably. Wakka, Lulu and Gippal all exchanged worried looks, "Huh?"

"Forget it…" The group finished eating together, "I'm gonna go for a walk." Tidus said.

He grabbed the drink in front of him and walked to the lake. He gazed off into the seemingly endless water. He took a sip of his drink and immediately froze. He started to gag.

_What the hell! What's in this! It's hot!_

He smelt the top of the bottle. _Tabasco Sauce…But what in Spira is it doing in my drink. Someone must have put it inside…Yuna! So much for our truce!_

He stomped back to the picnic area, "What the hell is wrong with you!" Tidus yelled at Yuna, "We were suppose to be in a truce."

Yuna looked at him like he was insane, "What?"

"You know what you did! So screw you! This truce is over!" Tidus reached down to the picnic food and picked up a bowl of potato salad. He stood over Yuna, who was sitting down on the blanket, and dumped the entire bowl over her head.

"You stupid jerk! What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole!" Yuna stood up and ran off into the woods.

The others just stood staring at Tidus after his flip out. His face was still red from anger.

"What was all that about, brudda?" Wakka asked.

"She put goddamn Tabasco sauce in my drink!"

Wakka's eyes widened, "Oh…" He scratched his head, "About that…"

Tidus looked over at Wakka, "What is it?"

"What if I told you Yuna wasn't the one who put the Tabasco sauce in your drink?"

"Huh?" Tidus gave Wakka a puzzled look.

"What if I told you that _I_ was the one who did it?" Wakka said, "And Yuna had absolutely nothing to do with it…"

"Wakka!" Lulu shouted as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry, ya! I thought it would be funny. I had no clue he'd go ballistic on Yuna like that!"

"Poor Yuna…" Rikku said.

"Ya, brudda. You need to apologize to her." Wakka said, still ashamed of the prank he pulled.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to pack up and head back to the ship. It'll be shipping off in a little over an hour. Plus it's getting cold," Gippal said as he started to repack the food, shoving in as much of the leftovers in his mouth as he could manage.

They entered the ship and played a few rounds of games at the arcade to pass the time until dinner. Rikku walked in to her room, "Yuna, I'm back!" she said.

Rikku couldn't seem to find Yuna. She wasn't in the bathroom or in the main room. Rikku then heard a sniffle come from the balcony, "Yuna?"

She walked to the sliding doors that were half open, "Yuna?" She asked again as she peeked her head outside. Yuna was sitting on a chair, back to Rikku, on the balcony. There were little bits of potato salad still in her hair. Rikku saw Yuna's arm move across her face, most likely wiping away the tears.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Yuna's voice was dry and silent.

_She must have been crying out here for hours…_

"I was just on my way to dinner in a few minutes. Are you coming?" Rikku asked.

"No thanks…I'm not hungry…" Yuna whispered, barely even making a noise.

"Alright," Rikku ran back inside.

She came out onto the balcony carrying a blanket. She walked in front of Yuna and placed it around her. Yuna's eyes were now fully visible, they were red and puffy from crying so long, "I don't want you to catch a cold out here."

Rikku leaned in and gave Yuna a hug, "If you ever need a friend, or even just someone to talk to, I'm here for you…" Rikku left the balcony and shut the sliding door behind her.

Yuna sat underneath the blanket. Rikku had made her feel a little better.

_She'll probably end up being like every other friend I've ever had._ Yuna thought, _She'll be all nice to me and then stab me in the back just like everyone else. Except for Lulu. But for some reason Rikku seems different I don't even think it's in her to be mean like that…_

Yuna smiled as more tears fell from her eyes.

------

"Everyone ready for dinner?" Gippal asked.

"We just ate a few hours ago, so I'm not all that hungry." Lulu said.

"I'm starving!" Gippal shouted. Paine walked out of her room, looking even more pale than usual. As she took a step out she covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom, "Poor Paine, she's still getting sick."

"Let's go!" Wakka said.

"I'll catch up to you guys in just a minute! Tidus, I need to talk to you…" Rikku said as the others left.

"What is it?" He asked, anticipating dinner.

"It's about Yuna…"

"What about her?"

"You need to make up for the potato salad incident."

Tidus sighed, "She'll get over it. Besides, she's just a slut, she can't be that upset about some potato salad."

Rikku looked at the wall behind Tidus, she refused to make eye contact, afraid that she would start to cry herself, "When I came back from the arcade with you guys I found her out in the balcony. I wasn't sure what she was doing out there at first and then I realized she was crying."

Tidus was puzzled by this statement. Rikku started to fidget with her hands and continued, "She could barely even talk. Then I saw here eyes…"

Rikku had to pause. She was about to start crying, "It was the sadist thing I have ever seen. Her eyes were red and puffy. They looked like they were saying: 'Why me?'. You really hurt her..."

Tidus felt like such an ass at that moment.

_I made her cry…_

"She wont even come out to eat dinner."

_I really am an asshole…_

"I'll apologize to her first thing in the morning…" Tidus said. He felt worse at that moment than he had at any time he could remember.

Rikku shook her head, "I don't think it's enough. You accused her of something she didn't do and broke her trust. It'll take more than an 'I'm sorry' to make up for this one."

"Well, then what am I suppose to do?" Tidus asked.

"Here," Rikku handed him a piece of paper.

He looked down and read it, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"And your sure that there's no other way…"

"This is it."

Tidus sighed, "Alright…"

* * *

Aw.w.w.w.w... I love that scene between Rikku and Yuna. Next chapter you'll get a Yuna and Tidus date! Yay! But I was evil and cut this chapter off before you know what their gonna do! I know what it is because I already wrote chapter 10 and it's damn long! We also find out the answer to one of the major questions everyone is asking: Why is Yuna a whore? So don't miss the most important and exciting chapter so far: The Way I Am.

And since I updated super early due to all the reviews, You can thank me by **REVIEWING PLEASE! **Remember: No reviews means: No chapter 10! And I really, really want to post it! I can't wait for you guys to read it! (So excited!)

* * *

And as usual, the most ass-kicking people in the world: The people who review for me! Thank them all because without them you wouldn't be reading this now (so worship their asses!)- 

tidusXyuna637, Cluck the Chickin, Saiyan under cover, whitewave, gurlo09, gothmaniac, Mandy, digitalgirl89, innocentenshi, kyritawuv, BlueEyedRikku and ChloKes, bbychrangel, Rollercoaster217, lanablaze92, and finally This Story Rocks (No, I'm not kidding you. Someone actually DID write this as their name. I think it's an awesome name!)

Plus a special thanx to cazzyrulz! She was on holiday and updated for every chapter she missed (which was like 5!)! I bow down to your non-tiny attention span. Some thing I wish I had...

* * *


	10. The Way I Am

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not -** Chapter 10: The Way I Am

* * *

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO **ROLLARCOASTER217!** Sorry I was late but I didn't update until today!

* * *

We have finally arrived at .:Dun Dun Da:. Chapter 10! Finally! This is where the romance begins. And it's funny too. And long as HELL! 

I know you guys are looking forward to this so I'll stop mumbling on...

P.S. My birthday's in 2 days! (July 25th). Pee my pants in joy!

* * *

It was almost noon before Yuna opened up her eyes. She was underneath her blankets in her own bed. Rikku exited the balcony, "Oh, Yuna. You're awake!" 

Yuna sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, "When I came back from dinner last night, you were asleep on the chair in the balcony. I had Gippal carry you to bed." There was a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tidus. I wanted to talk to Yuna."

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Yuna pulled the sheets over her head. Rikku ran to the door and peeked her head out.

"Yuna just woke up. Go out shopping or something and come back later," Rikku said.

Tidus sighed, "Alright." Rikku ran back into the room.

"Is he gone?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Yuna hopped out of bed, grabbed some clothes out of the closet, and walked into the bathroom. She came out with damp hair, "Hey Rikku…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to go shopping or something? We are in Luca, aren't we? It has some great stores." Yuna asked as she leaned over to tie her shoe.

Rikku eyes lit up, "Really! You want me to go with you!"

"Of course. You're a good shopping partner." Yuna smiled, "Let's go!" The left their room and headed down to Luca's port.

------

"Hey Yuna! Check out this bracelet!"

Yuna walked up to the glass, "It's beautiful…" It was beaded with tiny silver, light blue and light purple gems. Yuna felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who was there. It was Tidus.

"Hey Yuna," Tidus scratched the back of his head, "You two are easy to find! I just had to look into the first few stores." He smiled, "Can I talk with you for a sec, Yuna?"

Yuna's eyes grew dark, "I'd prefer it if you just went away…" Tidus's smile faded.

"Yuna, come over here for a minute," Rikku pulled Yuna over to a clothes rack, "We'll be back in just a second Tidus!"

"Look, Rikku. I appreciate you trying to get us to get along again but…"

"Just listen. I've known Tidus for years now. He's a really nice guy."

"If he's such a nice guy, then why did he dump potato salad over my head?" Yuna asked.

"Tidus thought you put Tabasco sauce in his drink at the picnic yesterday. Once you left Wakka confessed he did it. Tidus even came to apologize this morning. Before you got up he had been in the room every fifteen minutes to see if you were awake yet so that he could say he was sorry. He feels really, really bad Yunie!"

"I guess I could atleast let him apologize but that doesn't mean I forgive him. And since when did you start calling me 'Yunie'?"

"It's cute, isn't it? I came up with it last night!" Rikku said with a smile. Yuna smiled back and the headed over to see Tidus.

"What was it you wanted to say to me?" Yuna asked.

Tidus's was taken aback, she was actually going to let him talk to her, "I wanted to say… I'm sorry about yesterday. I had no idea it was Wakka who put that stuff in my drink. I know it's no excuse for flipping out on you like I did. And I just wanted to try to make it up to you."

Tidus handed Yuna a small, thin box wrapped in pretty purple wrapping paper. She opened it to reveal a piece of paper, "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a ticket for Chocobo rides on the Moonflow tomorrow. I figured the best way to make up for the picnic was an even better picnic, but with Chocobos! They start at one and we ride until around six at night. Then there is supposed to be a really nice fireworks show." Tidus looked down at Yuna. She was just staring at the ticket in her hand, "Well, what do you say Yuna?"

She looked up at him, "Ok."

"Great!" Tidus said with a smile, "I'll leave you two to shop. Oh ya, and Rikku," Rikku turned her head toward Tidus, "Gippal said to meet us at the dinner table at 8:30 tonight."

Rikku nodded and hoped back to gaze at jewelry with Yuna.

When the two returned on the ship they had arms full of bags, "We need to hurry Yunie! It's semi-formal night, which means we have to change into skirts or something. And we have to meet everyone in twenty minutes!"

The girls rushed to get changed and hurried to the elevator. They hit the down button to make the elevator pick them up, "How is it that there are four elevators and not one of them can get to floor twelve!" Rikku shouted, irritated after waiting so long for the elevator to come.

They made it to their table with just a few minutes to spare, "In a rush, ya?" Wakka said. They were still out of breath.

They sat down around the table, "And what can I get for you two lovely ladies?" Hanzel asked as he handed them the menus, "I'll have the chicken," Yuna said.

"And I'll have the halibut," Rikku said. Hanzel left to fill their orders.

"You two were just in time. That was the third time Hanzel came to see us. I told the guys we couldn't order until you guys got here." Lulu said.

Yuna looked across the table at an unfamiliar face, "Paine! You actually managed to get out of your room."

"Yeah. Hanzel came by earlier this morning and gave me some pills to calm down my system. I've never been on a ship before, so my stomach isn't use to tipping back and forth this much."

The group had a wonderful meal that they all enjoyed. The guys stood up and placed their napkins on the table, "Well, we'll see you all tomorrow." Gippal said.

"Where are you three going?" Rikku asked.

"We're gonna hit the arcade before it closes, ya." Wakka grinned.

They left the room as Rikku said, "Boys will be boys…" The girls laughed and stood up to leave after a few minutes, "I think it's time for bed." Rikku said with a stretch.

"That sounds good." Yuna said. They headed to the elevator and up to their rooms.

After a few minutes there was a knock at Yuna and Rikku's door, "Coming!"

Yuna opened up the door to reveal Tidus, "Aren't you suppose to be at the arcade?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I forgot to tell you to meet me in the hall at noon."

"I'll see you then. Night."

"See ya tomorrow," Yuna closed the door and headed into bed.

THE NEXT DAY

"Where is she?" Tidus asked himself as he leaned against the wall in front of Yuna's door, "She's late!"

_Calm down Tidus. This whole thing is to make up for me getting pissed off at her. I have to remember to be nice. I can't be a jerk_.

"Sorry I'm late." Yuna said as she exited her room, "Rikku was hogging the bathroom again."

"No worries. Let's just get going." They took the elevator down to the port. Yuna gasped as she walked out of the ship.

"I forgot how beautiful the Moonflow was. I haven't seen it since I was little," Yuna's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Let's go. We're already a little behind," Tidus said as he headed towards what he guessed was the Chocobo Ride Station. Tidus handed the man at the desk their tickets.

"Welcome to Chocobo Rides! I will lead you to your chocobos…" The man led them to a pen behind the desk, "Wait here."

He grabbed two chocobos from the pen and placed reins on them. He guided the chocobos towards Yuna and Tidus, "This one is for you, Sir. Her name is Starry. And the other is for you, Miss. We call her Sunny. They make a good match. Follow the path and after a while you will come to an open area, the fireworks can be seen perfectly from there. Enjoy!"

The man returned to his desk and took out some paperwork. Tidus and Yuna led their chocobos to the path. Yuna swung one foot over the chocobo and pulled herself up gracefully, "I take it you've done this before?" Tidus asked.

"Once or twice."

Tidus swung one foot over the chocobo and it jolted forward. Tidus foot caught on the chocobo's reins and was being dragged around by his foot in circles.

Yuna laughed as Tidus cried out for help. Yuna dismounted her chocobo and approached Starry, Tidus chocobo. "Easy girl…" Yuna said as she patted it on the head. It chirped in happiness. Yuna untied Tidus's foot.

"I take it you've never ridden a chocobo before?"

"Nope." Yuna continued to pet Starry.

"Here's what to do: Come over here and start off by petting Starry." Tidus approached his chocobo and hesitantly patted it on the head, "Good. Now put one foot over its back while I pet it so that it doesn't flip out again."

Tidus swung his foot over the chocobo making sure it was nowhere near the reins. Tidus pushed onto the bird with his other foot, "Easy as pie."

"Good little chocobo! Don't worry he wont hurt you." Tidus smiled down at Yuna, "He's too stupid to do anything to you."

"Hey!" Tidus shouted. Yuna returned to her own chocobo and, once again, demonstrated how to flawlessly mount a chocobo.

"Ready?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. But before we leave how do I make this thing go?" Tidus asked.

"First off, don't call your chocobo a 'thing'. You'll hurt her feelings. Second, just flick its reins. To make it stop pull back on the reins. Off we go!" Yuna flicked her chocobo's reins and it walked slowly forward.

Tidus flicked Starry's reins and it went zooming down the path he pulled back on the reins to make it stop. He had almost fallen off. "Only flick once to make it walk. If you flick it twice it will run."

Tidus flicked the reins once and his chocobo proceeded slowly.

"So I take it you weren't the one to come up with the idea to go chocobo riding?" Yuna asked as she steered her chocobo next to Tidus.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. It was Rikku wasn't it?" Yuna asked.

"Yup. I swear that girl cannot stay out of anyone's business…" Tidus said. Yuna giggled.

Tidus smiled at Yuna, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just…I think that was the first timeI've made you smile this entire cruise. Without injuring myself that is…" Tidus said.

Yuna smiled at him, "You owe Rikku a lot though. If it weren't for her I still wouldn't be talking to you. How long have you known her for?"

"Since freshman year. It was the same time I started the band with Gippal and Wakka. So when Gippal came to practices he would bring Rikku…"

"You're in a band?"

"Yup."

"That's so cool!" Yuna said, "What's it called?"

"Zanarkand's Fayth. We do a little bit of everything. Wakka's an awesome drummer! And Gippal is amazing on the keyboard!" Tidus was getting excited to finally talk about something he enjoyed.

"What do you do in the band?"

"I'm thelead singer. Plus I play the guitar."

"I wish I could do something like that. I have no musical abilities what so ever."

After a moment of silence Yuna asked, "Why do you like music so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can sing, you can play guitar, you're awesome at DDR, so you can dance. All of the things you seem to like doing revolve around music." Yuna said.

"Huh. I never really noticed it before. It's kind of like you're asking me why I am the way I am. Or like me asking you why you sleep around with guys so much…" Tidus paused. He looked over at Yuna who was staring at the ground, "I'm sorry! I went to far!" He hit himself in the forehead.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind talking about it. Everyone calls me a slut, so I've just gotten use to it," Yuna gave a saddened smile, "Do you want to know why I am the way that I am?"

"Only if you want to tell me." Tidus said a little worried about what the outcome of this situation would be.

"I never use to be this way, you know, a whore. I use to be the quiet girl. It all started about half way into my freshman year; my boyfriend and I had been dating for almost a month, he treated me like a princess and my father approved of him, which was a bonus. Everything was going great until… he hit me one day when I showed up late to his apartment."

Yuna paused as her chocobo walked over a giant tree root sticking out of the path road, "Eventually the occasional hits turned into full out beatings, and then into… ummmm… sextual abuse."

"He raped you?" Tidus asked quietly in almost a whisper,not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah…Almost every night for half a year."

"What happened?"

"Eventually I met Lulu. I became her friend in no time at all. She saw him hit me one day after school and decided that she wouldn't let him hurt me like that anymore. Lulu maybe quiet, but when her friends are in trouble she'll speak her mind. Anyway, Lulu told my father. He forbid me to see my boyfriend ever again. Needless to say, that didn't go over so well with my boyfriend. A week after I broke up with my boyfriend my father died."

Tidus could sense Yuna fighting back tears, "You don't need to go on."

"No, I want to…" Yuna continued, "My mother died when I was two. I had no one to turn to but Lulu. So I moved in with her. But she couldn't heal how I felt inside. I had so much anger filled up inside of me. I needed to find an outlet, so that's when I changed. After being abused for so long, it became a part of who I was. I started sleeping around and before I knew it I was labeled a slut. To be perfectly honest, I really don't care. I wont get hurt again."

"But don't you want love?"

"Love?" Yuna laughed, "I don't believe in love. It's just something made up by people who haven't discovered the feeling of hurt yet."

There was a long silence between the two as they rode down the path.

_What is she thinking about? She's so quiet. All this time I just thought she was some easy whore. But there was a reason. I actually feel sorry for her…_

"Tidus?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I just asked you how you like the cruise so far…" Yuna said.

"It's great! I love having our own butler. What's your favorite part so far?"

"I love the views! Do you know where we're stopping tomorrow?"

"It's an at sea day. We're on the water all day."

"Awesome! That means everything will be guaranteed to be open. I can finally check out the Art Gallery, Library, and Mini mall!"

"Mini Mall?" Tidus asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! They have one on the same floor as the dining area only on the other side. Rikku and I have been dying to see what they're selling."

"Come on!" Tidus said jokingly, "We are in the middle of Spira's ocean for ten days! And you two want to spend the entire time inside shopping? You have to come out and enjoy the sun!"

"I guess…"

"Promise me you'll atleast come outside and enjoy the sun tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Pinky swear…" Yuna locked pinkies with Tidus. Yuna giggled.

"So Tidus, are we back on the truce?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we really don't need a truce anymore. We seem to get along just fine."

"Wanna hear something funny?" Yuna asked.

"Sure."

"I work at 'The Besaid Harbor Restaurant.'"

"That one by the water?" Tidus asked.

"That's the one. Each year for Spira Independence Day they have a fireworks show over the water. I've seen it every time for the past six years. I've been working there for three years. When the fireworks start we turn off all the lights in the restaurant and watch them."

"What's funny about that?" Tidus asked.

"The funny part is that I've never actually seen them with anyone. I always sit in the same spot on the grass alone. Going to see these fireworks with you is going to be something special…"

Tidus turned red. "Hey look! There's the spot by the Moonflow that we're suppose to see the fireworks from! Race ya!" Tidus said as he double flicked his chocobo's reins. It raced down the trail.

"Hey! No Fair!" Yuna screamed as she made her chocobo start running.

"Beat ya!" Yuna said, as she was the first to arrive at the spot.

Tidus dismounted his chocobo and tiedthe reins to the tree behind him, "Lucky try! Good thing we got here, it's almost time for the fireworks."

Yuna smiled, "I do have a question for you though. You said yesterday that the only way to make up for the sucky picnic was with an even better picnic. This isn't even a picnic…"

"Not yet anyway," Tidus plopped his backpack on the ground and started to unload a series of foods.

"No way! These are all my favorite foods!" Yuna said as she looked down at Tidus.

"I know. I asked Lulu what you liked," Tidus said as he took out three blankets and laid one across the ground.

"That's so sweet…" Yuna said as she tilted her head and smiled.

Tidus blushed. Yuna sat down next to the pile of her favorite foods and picked up a bowl of raspberries, "Come sit down! I think the fireworks are starting!" Tidus went to go hand Yuna a blanket when he tripped and it went flying into the Moonflow.

"Crap! You can have mine..."

"It's Ok. We can just share the other one. I don't mind if you don't."

Tidus smiled and sat down with the balnket. He wrapped the blanket over Yuna's shoulders and she scooted closer to him for more blanket.

"Thanks."

The pyerflies swirled around themcreating a dance of magical light. Then the first explosion appeared across the sky. Followed by a purple and a blue one.

Tidus looked over at Yuna. He could see the colors reflect in her bi-colored eyes.

_She looks so happy… I'm glad we did this.

* * *

_

There we go! Some Yuna and Tidus romance and this is only the beginning! And we FINALLY found out why Yuna's a whore (see, I told you guys there was a reason!) Next time we shall dig deeper into the Tidus/Yuna romance! See you at Chapter 11: Balloon Beam.

And **REVIEW!** Because that's what Awesomely Cool People do!

* * *

Before we continue onto the awesomely cool people who reviewed last chapter, I'd like to tell you guys about my new and upcoming story! Summary- **A Seaside Affair: Yuna's engaged to be married in less than a month, when she starts to fall for the man in the next room over while away at her last husband-free getaway, will she continue along with her wedding plans? Or will she find herself giving it all up for the man next door?** What do you guys think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me! Is it a good idea?**

* * *

**

And on to the Awesomely Cool People! (Once again, worship their asses!)-

gurlo09, rina bebii, digitalgirl89, Mandy, Cluck the Chickin, Dj-Sesshoumaru, sita, Rollercoaster217, Little Prayer, bbychrangel, gothmaniac, mandyfanforevr, tuna4yunis, tidusXyuna637, kyritawuv, brownsugar, Someone,cazzyrulz, lanablaze92, Noelly and Chloe and finally This Story Kicks Ass! (I've said it once and I'll say it again, Best-Name-Ever!)

Holly Crap that was a lot of reviews! So happy... Review now and your name could be here!


	11. Balloon Beam

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 11: Balloon Beam

* * *

Yay for updates! And more Tidus&Yuna fluff! 

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I just got back from the movies. I got home and saw all the reviews from everyone. Over 150 reviews...Holy Shit. Since I'm working doubles the next few days, I decided to update for you guys. That's right, love me.

Anyways, time for more Tidus/Yuna romance.

* * *

"Hurry up Rikku! I checked with the front desk and they said the Mini Mall opens at ten! It's already 9:48!" Yuna yelled as she waited by the door impatiently for Rikku. 

"I'm coming! I just need to put in my earrings." Rikku hoped over to Yuna, "Let's go!"

They left their room to be greeted by Hanzel, "Good morning, Ladies. I hope you slept well."

"Yes thank you," Yuna said with a smile, "And thank you for making our beds and cleaning our rooms while we were gone yesterday."

"It was my pleasure. The front desk notified me that you would be going shopping today."

"Yes, we were on our way down to the Mini Mall right now." Rikku said.

"Well, then allow me escort you to the Mall and assist in carrying an purchases that you might make," Hanzel said.

"That would be great."

Hanzel bowed, "This way please." Yuna and Rikku smile at each other as they walked behind Hanzel. They actually had someone to assist them in shopping! How would they ever leave this place?

The girls arrived at the Mini Mall with the help of Hanzel, "Hey Yunie, get a look at this purse. It's so pretty."

Rikku looked at Yuna, "What is it?"

"So…what happened?" Rikku asked

"What do you mean?"

"How did you date with Tidus go? Duh!"

"Rikku!"

"You gotta tell me." Yuna spent the next few minutes talking about her date with Tidus.

"That sounds so cute!" Rikku squealed. Yuna smiled and continued to shop. 

The girls shopped for almost two hours and had accumulated over six bags of purchases. Hanzel had actually taken out a cart to carry everything, "You two need some new hobbies!"

Yuna turned around and saw Tidus standing with one hand on his hip. She was surprisingly glad to see him, "Hey Tidus!"

"Tidus!" Rikku screamed and hopped over to see him.

Tidus raised an eyebrow, "I thought you promised you'd spend sometime outside in the sun?" He asked jokingly.

"I haven't broken any promises, Mr. Know-it all," Yuna teased, "You never told me how much time I had to spend outside…" Yuna grinned.

Tidus sighed, "Then I guess I'll have make you go outside myself."

"And how do you plan to MAKE me?" Yuna gave a victory grin.

"Well, I guess I can just do this…" Tidus picked up Yuna and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey! No fair!" Yuna giggled, to be honest she didn't really care. She thought the whole situation was kind of funny.

"You're going to go outside in the sun and enjoy it!" Tidus said.

"Well, atleast let me go to my room and get my bathing suit on!" Yuna yelled.

"Fine," Tidus said as he walked to the elevator with Yuna still suspended over his shoulder, "Hanzel, can you take her stuff up to her room? She's done shopping for today."

Yuna just dangled, "Aren't you gonna let me down so I can go change into my bathing suit?"

"Nope."

"But I don't want to stay in these clothes!"

"You're not going to. I'm carrying you to your room so that I know you're gonna go to the deck." Tidus said calmly with a grin. Yuna just gave in; she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. They arrived at the room.

"Drop me off here. This as far as you go…" Yuna said. Tidus took her off his shoulder and placed her back on the ground, "I'll be out in just a minute."

Yuna walked into her room, "Shit. Where did I put my new bathing suit?" Yuna rummaged through her closet, "Here we go!" She slipped into it inside the bathroom, "I love this bathing suit!"

It was different shades of blue with hula flowers across it. It tied around her neck and looked great on her. She tossed on a tank top and a pair of really short shorts and headed out the door, "Ready?"

"Took you long enough. I was able to change into my swimming shorts and drink a soda from the mini bar." He joked.

"Shut up…" Yuna said with a smile as she gave him a light shove. They walked down to the main deck. The place was packed. Kids, adults, old people, you name it and they were there. They spotted Wakka, Gippal, Lulu and Paine waving at them from the back corner of the deck right in front of a pool.

"Saved you guys a seat and it's in prime location. We've got a bar behind us and a pool in front of us. You owe us. Where's Rikku?" Gippal asked.

"See wasn't far behind us. I'm sure she'll be her---" Yuna was cut off by a screaming behind her.

"Hey you guys!" Rikku sat down in the chair next to Gippal, "What's up?"

"Nothing so far. But there is a competition starting soon."

"What is it? We should enter!" Rikku said getting excited.

"I'm not sure yet. It's got something to do with the pool in front of us. We're just hanging around until it starts." Gippal said.

"I'll be right back," Tidus said, "I'm going to get a soda."

"I'm gonna work on my tan…" Gippal took of his shirt and laid back in his chair.

"That sounds like a good idea," Yuna said as she took off her shorts and shirt revealing her bathing suit.

"Yunie! You're wearing the bathing suit we bought yesterday!" Rikku screamed in joy.

"I know! I love it!" Yuna took out her tanning lotion and started to spread it across herself. Tidus got his soda at the bar and turned around to see a shiny Yuna.

"Holy shit…" Tidus said as he dropped his soda and raised his sunglasses slowly in disbelief, "What the…" He turned around to the bartender, "Could you get me seven sodas?"

"Right away," Tidus handed him his card.

Hanzel's head popped out from behind the bar. He jumped Tidus, "How do you keep popping up every where!"

"It's my job. Would you like me to carry those for you?" He asked.

"Sure…" Tidus walked back over to the chairs, "Hey guys. I got you all sodas."

"Thanks!" Everyone said in unison.

"Here," Tidus said as he personally handed a drink to Yuna, "You look hot."

Yuna had to raise an eyebrow at that, "I don't mean to be nosey but when you say 'You look hot.' Do you mean I look all sweaty and over heated or do you mean that I look…ya know, 'hot'?"

Tidus blushed, "I guess a little of both…"

Yuna smiled at Tidus as she put on her sunglasses and sat down next to Rikku. She closed her eyes and allowed the sun to soak in. Tidus took of his shirt, "Hey Yuna, can I borrow some tanning lotion? I left mine back in the room. And get by back cause I can never manage to get it."

"No problem…" Yuna opened her eyes and sat up in her chair.

"Thanks!" She grabbed the tanning lotion and opened up the cap to pour some into her hands. It was then that she noticed Tidus's abs. As she did she accidentally applied too much pressure to the tube and a huge glob splattered over her legs. She didn't even notice.

Tidus smiled, he knew she was shocked. All he wore were baggy shirts. How was she to know he had a six-pack? "You ok, Yuna?" He asked, laughing inside.

Yuna came out of her gaze, "Yeah! I'm fine!" Her face was completely red. She applied the tanning lotion to his back and about half way though a guy with a microphone started to talk.

"Hello everyone! My name's Mike. How are you all enjoying your cruise so far?"

The entire boat screamed, "Good to hear! I'll be your Deck Games host from now on. Are you guys ready to start our first game?" There was another load cheer.

"Great! I will need four lovely ladies and four gentlemen! Any volunteers?" There was a huge uproar of people. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Gippal, Rikku and Paine included. Rikku could scream louder than any other person so she managed to get Mike's attention.

"How about you four ladies and you four guys!" Wakka looked at the guy beside him. Apparently he'd be facing him in the upcoming rounds but he had no clue who he was.

They hoped up and walked over to where Mike was standing. Three men walked into the deck with a long, black round beam. They placed it across the pool as each one of the contestants wrote their names down on a clipboard.

"Here's what's gonna happen folks! This game's called Balloon Beam! Each contestant will compete against one other person. They will have to sit and balance on the pole facing their opponent and try to knock them off. You cannot hold onto the pole with your hands and you must use this to beat them off."

Mike reached into a black trash bag and pulled out a balloon, "Your free hand must be placed behind your back. You can never use it. The first person to hit the water loses. Got it?" They all nodded.

"We start off with girls verses girls and guys verses guys. The winner of each will fight for the championship! First up is…Tidus vs. Wakka!" Tidus and Wakka smiled at each other. They each took a balloon and climbed onto the pole on each side.

"You're going down!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, brudda!" They gave each other a death glare with a smile.

"Ready, Set…GO!" Tidus and Wakka took off beating the other one with the balloon. They weren't even looking at where they were hitting. Tidus got hit across the face and wobbled for a second then came back with a hit to Wakka's left shoulder which made him tumble over and splash into the water. Tidus threw his arms up in victory and made his way backwards off the pole.

The crowd cheered. Tidus just smiled, "The winner: Tidus! Next up we have Lulu vs. Yuna!"

Yuna looked over to Lulu. They each took a balloon and took their spots on the pole, "GO!" Lulu had no balance what so ever so Yuna easy knocked her off with a few hits. Not exactly the most exciting fight. The crowd cheered for Yuna, "I'm not up for a few rounds and I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Yuna headed to the bathroom and when she came back Rikku ran up to her, "Yunie! You missed it!"

"What happened?"

"Gippal won against that other guy! So he's up against Tidus for the semi-finals! And I won against Paine! So it's you and me for the girls' semi-finals! Hurry! Gippal and Tidus are about to start!" Rikku ran off with Yuna following closely behind.

"You've got no chance, Tidus!" Gippal said as he adjusted himself on the pole.

"Bring it!" Tidus said.

"GO!" And they were off. They both were evenly matched until Tidus hit Gippal in the head. Gippal accidentally used his freehand to stop himself from falling. A whistle blew, "Player number two disqualified for using his free hand!"

"Damn it!" Gippal said. They hopped off of the pole and back onto ground.

"Next up is Rikku vs. Yuna!" Yuna smiled at Rikku.

"Good Luck against my awesome balloon fighting skills!" Rikku said. Yuna had to laugh at that. The round started and within the first second they had both fallen off.

"Judges?" Mike looked to two guys standing at each end of the poles, "It's a tie! Let's do it again!"

The girls got back on the pole and started their round over. Yuna fell to the right and Rikku fell to the left "Another tie!"

The girls sighed and got back on the pole with their balloons. Before the round started, Yuna heard someone screaming over the crowd, "You can do it Yuna!" Yuna smiled when she realized it was Tidus.

_I'll do it just so that I can face him in the next round!_

The round started and Yuna knocked Rikku off within only a few seconds, "Oh poopie!"

Yuna leaned into Lulu, "I have a secret weapon…" Yuna whispered to her.

"And what would that be?" Lulu asked.

"A chest!" With that Yuna pulled down her top so that she was almost completely exposed. Just enough to get attention.

"For the finals we will have Tidus vs. Yuna! Let's see who's gonna win!" Mike said.

Yuna and Tidus faced off.

"I hope you like the water!" Yuna said.

"Yeah. But you'll be in it before I am!"

"Start!" Yuna and Tidus started to smack each other with their balloons but they both failed to give. But thank god for hormones! Tidus couldn't help it anymore; he had to look down Yuna's top. And while his guard was down, Yuna hit him across the head and that was all she needed to achieve victory.

Yuna shoot her arms up and splashed into the water. The crowd went nuts. Yuna came out of the water, "Victory is mine!"

"The winner today is: Yuna!"

LATER THAT DAY

"Oh my Yevan! I didn't even know they made books like this! This library has everything." Yuna said as she took the 'DDR for Dummies' book off of the self to accompany her many other books, such as "A Chocobo In Time" and "A Mage, A Thief, and A Swordsman."

She handed the library card to the woman at the desk and walked out of the glass-incased library. She decided that the best place to read would be in the sun. When she arrived at the deck she looked around but found no one she knew. Although since she won the Balloon Beam Game, everyone seemed to know her.

She sat down in the same spot she was in earlier and cracked open her first book: "A Chocobo In Time." The more she read it the more she seemed to enjoy it. Before long she was starting to feel a little tired so she laid back in her chair and decided to drift off to sleep for a little while. Yuna turned on her Discman and relaxed.

"Hey Yuna." Yuna cracked her eyes open, blinded by the strong sun. She took an earphone off.

"Hey Tidus. I was just about to take a nap." Yuna said.

"That's cool. What are you listening to?"

"1000 Words by Jade. It's one of my favorites!"

"Awesome." Tidus said. Yuna put her headphones back on and rolled over onto her stomach. She knew Tidus was watching her. There was no way she would be able to get to sleep knowing that he was sitting next to her. Suddenly she felt something cold on her back. Yuna ignored it and continued to 'pretend' to sleep. Then she felt it again.

She turned her head and opened her eyes to witness Tidus dropping water on her back in little droplets off his finger. He laughed when he saw her face. Yuna couldn't help but laugh back.

Meanwhile, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Gippal were watching the entire thing from the top balcony. "They don't know it yet, but they like each other…" Gippal said with his arms crossed.

"Duh. It's obvious to everyone around them. I mean, just look at them together! They look so happy!" Rikku said leaning over the railing.

"It's hard to imagine they despised each other not to long ago, ya?" Wakka said, "I'm not sure what happened on that Chocobo Ride, but it worked."

"I wish they would just realize that they liked each other." Rikku pouted.

"Rikku, I've known you for as long as I can remember and I cannot think of a single time that you've just stood by watching…" Gippal questioned. Rikku smiled, "I know that smile. You already have something planned, don't you?"

Rikku gave an innocent smile, "Maybe…"

"What is it?" Lulu asked.

"We don't need to do much. We just need to speed up the process and throw in a few hints here and there." Rikku looked below her at Tidus and Yuna laughing again.

"Maybe I could talk to Tidus and say---"

"Leave the first part to me…" Lulu said as she walked down the stairs, "All I need is for Wakka and Gippal to go to the arcade. I'll see you guys at dinner." They watched as Lulu descended the stairs and headed towards Yuna and Tidus.

Lulu approached them and coughed. They immediately stopped laughing and looked up to her, "Hey Yuna. I was wondering if you wanted to go see the movie that's playing in the Theater Room with me?"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Great. Go change and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Ok. See ya round Tidus!" Yuna ran off to her room to change.

Lulu turned to face Tidus, "The guys want you to meet them in the arcade. But before you go I want to tell you something." Tidus raised an eyebrow and Lulu continued, "Yuna's birthday is on Saturday and…"

"This Saturday! You mean the one in two days!" Tidus said in shock, "I wonder why didn't she tell me."

"Yuna doesn't even think I know. I talked to the head of events manager on the ship and he said that we could throw her a big party. It's a surprise of course and she can't know. I just wanted to fill you in."

"Thanks."

Lulu paused and sighed, "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but a few years back Yuna was hurt really bad by her…"

"Boyfriend? I know she told me." Tidus said.

Lulu's eyes widened in shock, "She told you? Wow. You should feel really lucky right now. She's only told me and one other person before in her life. Anyway, don't forget about the party and don't forget that guys are waiting for you at the arcade." Tidus nodded. Lulu turned away from Tidus and started to leave.

"And Tidus…" Lulu said as she stopped with her back still towards Tidus.

"Yeah?"

"She likes you, ya know. Don't break her heart." Lulu continued to walk back inside.

Tidus froze. His eyes were wide and he couldn't even manage to get out the word 'What?' to Lulu. He was in full shock. He couldn't even think.

"Man Lulu's awesome!" Wakka said after he, Gippal and Rikku saw Lulu exit.

"Oh! Wakka. Sounds like someone's got a thing for Lulu!" Rikku teased.

Wakka blushed, "Ok Gippal. Let's head down to the arcade before Tidus beats us there!" Wakka ran away in the opposite direction of the arcade, still refusing to give an answer to Rikku.

"Arcade's that way," Gippal pointed out.

"I knew that…"

* * *

Oh! Was that a hint of Wakka&Lulu romance I just spotted? We shall see... Anyway, I'm off to finish Chapter 12! By the way, I made a Chapter 1 prototype for A Seaside Affair so if any of you were interested, check it out in my profile! And REVIEW! Because I love your reviews! I love them good!

* * *

But before I leave, I need some help! In case you guys haven't noticed, I have the worst spelling ever! And I need to find someone to proof read my stories for me. I'm looking for someone who is on fanfiction A LOT because I update pretty fast and the longer it takes that person to proof read, the longer it will be inbetween updates. But on a positive side, this person will be able to read the update before anyone else gets to! So if your interested email me (my email is on my profile) and I could really use the help!

* * *

Here are the People who should own the world, that's right, the people who review for me! 

Tidus luver's twin (who reviewed for every single chapter, I love you), Mandy, TOWSroxxorz, Evil Neko, tidusXyuna637, Rollercoaster217, innocentenshi, lanablaze92, Cluck the Chickin, cazzyrulz, sita, xNoellex, Little Prayer, digitalgirl89, gurlo09, kyritawuv, bbychrangel, gothmaniac and This Story Kicks Super Ass! (who continues to make me feel all warm inside from the awesome reviews of kindness...).

I'm off to continue with my birthday! Hope to see you all review!

* * *


	12. A Twist of Fate

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 12: A Twist of Fate

* * *

Chapter 12! And over 2000 hits! WOOHOO!

* * *

Anyway, this Chapter reveals a very...outspoken Gippal. Hehe. Enjoy! Plus a special thanks goes out to lanablaze and kyritawuv! Who edited this chapter for me (and will be doing so from now on). I love you guys! 

And thank you everyone who gave me Happy Birthday wishes and cool virtual presents and cake. It makes me smile.

* * *

"What's up with you, brudda?" Wakka asked. 

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"He means, you just flunked five songs in a row. Some thing's got to be up." Gippal said as he stepped off of the DDR machine. Gippal and Wakka knew exactly what was up with Tidus but they weren't about to admit it.

_What's up? WHAT'S UP! Yuna's what's up! Ever since Lulu told me that Yuna liked me that's all that's been on my mind!_

"I'm fine. I'm just not in my groove today." Tidus said in monotone.

"Whatever, brudda," Wakka said and stepped on the DDR machine and played 'Dream A Dream' (A/N: This is one of my personal DDR faves!).

"Hey Tidus, did Lulu tell you about Yuna's birthday party?" Gippal asked.

"Yeah. There's suppose to be a huge party."

"Did she tell you the other part?" Tidus froze.

_She couldn't have told them about Yuna liking me? Oh shit!_ "What other part?"

"Duh, the part where 'Zanarkand's Fayth' is making a special guest appearance! We're gonna be playing live!" Gippal said.

"Are you serious? We actually get to play on this cruise ship!" Tidus said in shock.

Gippal nodded, "Lulu asked the Head of Events guy and he agreed. You brought your guitar, right?"

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

"Hurry up, Wakka! Just flunk that song so that we can go off to dinner!" Gippal said.

"You know I can't do that!"

"Well then put Tidus on and he'll flunk it for you!" Gippal laughed to himself.

The guys finished off their last rounds and went back to their rooms to change into some different clothes because the ones they had on reeked. They headed down to the dinner table. Only ten minutes late, "I'm buying you a watch for Christmas." Rikku said to Gippal.

"Yeah, well I'm getting you a muzzle!" Rikku crossed her arms and gave him a 'your so immature' look.

"Come sit next to me, Wakka," Lulu said. Wakka knew she wanted him to sit next to her so that Yuna and Tidus would have to sit together, but he didn't care.

Tidus sat down next to Yuna. She smiled at him and went back to talking to Rikku about their shopping spree earlier.

Tidus couldn't help but stare at her; _I still can't believe Yuna likes me. Even after all the nasty things I've done to her. She is pretty cute I guess. I've always just deemed her as a slut and never really gave her the chance to prove otherwise._

"Isn't that right Tidus?" Yuna asked as she looked over to him.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." He could feel his face getting red.

Yuna giggled, "So you admit that you WERE staring at my chest during the Balloon Beam Game?"

"No, no, no! I wasn't…I mean I don't think I was…I could have. I'm just gonna shut up now." Tidus's face was bright red the entire table broke out laughing.

"I have an idea!" Rikku squealed.

"What?" Gippal asked.

"Why don't we go swimming at midnight tonight in the big pool at the main deck?" Rikku asked, "I saw the deck all lit up with different colored bulbs. It was so pretty!"

"Sounds like fun!" Yuna said.

"I'm in!" Tidus said shortly after.

"My stomach's still woozy. I better not," Paine said.

Wakka, Gippal and Lulu agreed, "It's agreed then. Swimming at midnight! Oh lookie! Here's our food!" Hanzel came out with the group's food and served them desert shortly after.

"Let's all go change and meet back at the pool." They headed back to their rooms.

"Hey Rikku, which bathing suit should I wear this time? The black one or the dark red one?"

I'd have to go with the black one." Yuna changed into her black bikini and headed down to the pool with Rikku who was in her bright yellow bikini. When they arrived everyone else was already there.

"You guys complain about us being slow?" Gippal asked. Rikku stuck her tongue out and dived head first into the water.

"You can barely see anything out here…" Yuna said.

"Come on, Yunie," Rikku said as she reached for Yuna's arm and pulled her into the water.

"You're gonna get it now!" Yuna screamed as she dunked Rikku's head into the water. Tidus and Gippal jumped in together.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" Gippal asked Wakka and Lulu.

"It's a little too cold for me," Lulu said.

"Same here." Wakka said as he scratched his head, "I think we're just gonna go play a game of cards or something."

"Suit yourselves!" Rikku shouted as she dived back down into the water. Lulu and Wakka walked back to the elevator together.

"They're right it is a little cold." Yuna said.

"Aww… You're not leaving are you, Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"Of course not! I'm just gonna go over to the hot tub!" Yuna said with a smile as she exited the pool.

"I'm getting kind of cold too, I think I'll join you Yuna," Gippal winked at Rikku, who winked back, and followed Yuna.

Yuna dipped her toe in and quickly pulled it back out. Then she slowly sunk into the warm water. Gippal just jumped in, "So Yuna, how'd your date with Tidus go the other day?"

"What? It wasn't a date…at least I don't think it was." Yuna said as she turned red.

"Tidus wouldn't tell me anything about it. All he said was something about 'chocobos.'" Gippal leaned back on the hot tub and put his hands behind his head, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why?" Yuna asked.

"Because he's got the HOTS for ya…" Gippal closed his eyes.

Yuna lost her breath, "What!"

"What? You mean you didn't know?" Gippal laughed, "It's pretty obvious to everyone else around you guys."

Yuna just stared wide eyed at the water. _He's got to be kidding! Tidus couldn't like me, we've hated each other for as long as I can remember. But everything would kind of make sense: The Chocobo Rides, when he kept putting the water on my back, it all seems to fit!_

"You really didn't know!" Gippal laughed again, "To be perfectly honest, I'm not even sure if he's realized it yet!"

"I…I've got to…umm…go…" Yuna said as she stepped out of the hot tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Yunie! Where are you going?" Rikku screamed.

Yuna sped up her walking and headed to the elevator, "She said she was tired and wanted to go to bed." Gippal said which was followed by a cannonball into the pool.

Yuna ran up to her room and slid her key through the lock. She ran for the balcony and shut the sliding door behind her. She leaned over the rail breathing heavily.

_This can't be happening! It just can't. Tidus is just some stupid jock!. He's the only guy I've never had any interest in! But what if Gippal is right, there could never be anything between us even if he was. I just need to sleep on this, otherwise I'm gonna go nuts!_

Yuna stood up and changed into her pajamas. She slipped into bed and drifted off into a restless sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Onward and upward to Bevelle!" Rikku shouted as she and Yuna left the room. Yuna spotted Tidus and quickly turned her head so that she didn't make eye contact.

The group left the ship and were greeted by huge towers that gazed down on them from unspeakable heights. Their mouths dropped in awe, "This place is huge!" Gippal said.

"I heard that this city has the most magnificent temple in all of Spira!" Rikku said.

The followed the path and were greeted by many different people that all bowed as they approached, "I say we check out the main temple first!" Yuna said.

"Sounds good, ya?" Wakka said, "It should be the one right in front of us."

The group approached the gigantic stone structure and made their way up the stairs. Yuna's foot tripped over one of the steps and she went tumbling down.

"Yuna!" Lulu screamed.

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch." Yuna stood up and the minute she put weight on her left foot it gave out from underneath her but she was caught by Lulu before she hit the ground.

"You're not alright," Lulu said as she held Yuna up, "You need to go to the doctor back on the ship. I'll take you right now…"

"No Lulu, I'll take her," Tidus said, "You'd take too long. I can carry her and get her there faster than you can."

"Why don't we all just take her." Paine suggested.

"There's no sense in all of us having to spoil our day. I'll take Yuna to the doctors and you guys can meet up with us when you get back." Tidus walked up to Yuna, picked her up in his arms and cradled her like a baby and walked back towards the ship.

Yuna felt so delicate and tiny when she was in his arms. But what she liked most about it was the felling of safety. She looked up at Tidus's serious face, _He looks so focused. I feel bad that I spoiled his day…_

------

Tidus returned to the ship and entered the doctor's office and the nurse put them in a room, "The doctor should be right in." Tidus laid Yuna down on the bed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your day…" Yuna's voice sounded sad as she stared at the ground.

Tidus smiled, "Don't be!"

"But you could be outside enjoying yourself! It's all my fault your stuck here with me!" Yuna shouted almost in tears.

"Really Yuna, it's fine. I honestly didn't even want to see those stupid buildings anyway. You actually did me a favor!" Tidus smiled and Yuna returned the gesture before they knew it they were laughing.

"Well, it's good to see that my patient is laughing." The doctor said as he entered the room. Tidus and Yuna immediately stopped, "Alright, Ms. Yuna, let me see that foot."

The doctor examined Yuna's foot, "I see…The bad news is that's gonna leave a nasty little scratch but the good news is that it should be all back to normal within just a few hours. If you notice you should be able to put weight on it."

Yuna sat up and put her foot on the ground, "Wow. It's already healing."

"That's good. I'll give you some cream to put over the scratch so that it doesn't get infected but besides that you're free to leave. My best advice is to just walk on it as much as possible, there's a nice jogging track on the second deck."

Yuna stood up and started to walk, "Thank you."

"So Yuna, do you want to go meet up with everyone else?" Tidus asked, "We could probably still catch them…"

"Na, you said yourself that you didn't have any interest in those temples, we can just go for a walk on the jogging track…"

"Wait a minute, 'we'?" Tidus asked.

"That is if you want to."

"If you want me too…" Tidus turned red and scratched the back of his head.

"We can go around three times and then I need to leave."

"Why?"

"Duh, tonight is formal night. I have so many appointments I have to go to: hair, makeup, nails, and just about everything I can think of."

"Ok then. Let's go!"

* * *

Chapter 12 is finished! Woohoo! And Chapter 13 has already been written, but you guys don't get to see it yet (I know, I'm evil.). But since I went through all this AND worked my double shifts the least you guys can do is **REVIEW PLEASE** and bow down to the almighty editors, lanablaze and kyritawuv. For they are awesome!

* * *

You know who else is awesome? All the people who reviewed for me this chapter. So here they are!- 

Tidus lover, whitewave, sita loire, Savannah, TOWSroxxorz, tidusXyuna637, digitalgirl89, Mandy, mandyfanforevr, Tidus + Yuna Flamboyent, kyritawuv, AngelKairi, Riny Beoulve, Rollercoaster217, bbychrangel, Tidus luver's twin, xNoellex, Cluck the Chickin, lanablaze92 andThis Story Kicks Mega Ass! (Who ever you are, I love you.)

Plus I'm fully excited thanks to TOWSroxxorz! Apparently, I have cool hint-tastic powers. (That is the best saying ever!)

* * *


	13. Unexpected Love

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 13: Unexpected Love

* * *

OMG! 200 REVIEWS! WITH ONLY 12 CHAPTERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

* * *

Chapter 13 begins! I _seriously_ hurt my ring and middle finger yesterday and so I'm typing really slow. Plus I'm in a lot of pain. But I shall still update for you guys! Because you gave me over 200 reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

"How's your foot?" Tidus asked as they started theirthird time around the track. 

"The same it was the last time you asked five minutes ago," Yuna said with a giggle, "So Tidus are you wearing a pair of jeans and an 'Invader Zim' tee-shirt to dinner tonight?" She asked jokingly.

"You know it!" He said with a smile, "Not all of us enjoy dressing up like you."

"Hey, at least I try to make an effort. Plus Rikku and I found the perfect dress."

"Really? What does it look like?"

Yuna jumped ahead and turned around to face him, "Nice try! You don't get to see or hear about it until tonight! It's suppose to be a surprise. Even Lulu hasn't seen it. Besides I want to see your expression when you see it."

"And what expression would that be?Would it beone of disgust?" Tidus teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. You wont be saying that once you get a load of my gorgeous face tonight." Yuna said.

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Girls…"

"Well that was three times around and my foot feels a lot better. Thanks for taking me to the doctor's office and walking around with me." Yuna said.

"Anytime."

Yuna blushed a little, "I'm off to get my nails done first. I'll see you guys tonight. Don't forget that we have to meet in the Lobby early to get pictures taken."

"Have fun." Tidus said with a smile.

"I will!" Yuna said as she turned around while running off.

_Now what am I suppose to do for the next few hours? I definitely don't want to go back to Bevelle, that place gives me the creeps. Of course, what else, the arcade!_

Tidus ran to elevator and as he entered he was greeted by Rikku, Gippal, Lulu and Wakka, "Hey! There you are, brudda!"

"We decided to come back early to see how Yunie was," Rikku said.

"We saw the doctor and he said she was fine. She actually just left to go get ready for the formal night. She said something about her nails. When she talks 'Girl' I sorta drift in and out of the conversation," Tidus chuckled.

"Oh ya, Yunie, Lulu and I had appointments today."

Lulu looked down at Rikku, "We did?"

"Yeah, Yunie and I signed you up with us while we were there. We didn't dare sign Paine up though." Rikku smiled at Lulu.

Lulu sighed, "Well let's get going…"

"Yay! We also have hair and makeup appointments too!" Lulu sighed and shook her head.

"That's gonna take the rest of the day."

"I know! Isn't great!"

The guys looked back and forth between each other, "We'll let you girls do that. Meanwhile, we are going to go to the arcade."

"You three do realize that you guys have to get all dressed up for tonight too, right?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. I already picked out the perfect pair of jeans." Tidus said.

Rikku laughed and then stopped realizing that he wasn't joking, "You all have to wear tuxedos tonight. It's a requirement of the ship."

They all looked at each other, "I don't think any of us own a tux, ya?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Well then we're just gonna have to go get you guys one now aren't we? I'm sure they sell them in the Mini Mall on the fourth deck. Let's go!"

They looked at Rikkuas ifshe was crazy. She grabbed them by the shirts and pulled them down to eye level, "You're getting tuxedos, and you three don't have a say in the matter. So says the awesomeness of Rikku!"

"There's no winning, you guys. When Rikku starts talking in the first person, she means business," Gippal said. The guys hung their heads as they followed Rikku down to the store.

The spent almost an hour getting fitted into their tuxedos until they were finally allowed to leave, "And don't you guys be late tonight! Pictures are at 7 o'clock sharp!" Rikku shouted as she dropped the guys off at the arcade before leaving for her makeover.

"Rikku is a slave driver," Tidus said once she left.

"Try growing up with her!" Gippal continued in his voice intimidation of Rikku, "Gippal, get me a cupcake! Gippal, make me a snowman!" The guys left and started up a game of virtual racecar driving.

"We should be practicing for tomorrow. You said you had a new song for us, right Tidus?" Gippal asked.

"Yeah, I came up with it over the past few days. It's not that complicated. The only thing we need to worry about is your drum solo, Wakka." Tidus said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get practicing, ya!" Wakka said.

------

Six o'clock rolled around and the guys decided to head back to their rooms to get ready. Wakka slid his key through the lock. Their room looked like a clothes-bomb had gone off in the middle of it. Hanzel had delivered their tuxedos to their room and were hanging up in the closet.

"I call the shower first!" Tidus screamed as he ran for the bathroom.

He came out shortly after, "Dude, you actually gelled that mop on top of your head that you call hair. It actually looks normal." Gippal said.

"You think my hair looks weird! Then what the hell do you call Wakka's? His defies gravity!" Tidus said pointing to Wakka's bright orange hair. Gippal and Tidus laughed as Wakka entered the shower. Tidus slipped into his black tuxedo.

"I'm gonna kill Rikku for this!" Tidus shouted.

"Fat chance! I've been trying to kill that girl for years, it never works." Gippal said.

Wakka exited the shower and Gippal ran in. Wakka entered into his tuxedo, "You're right Tidus, this does suck."

Gippal finished up and the three exited their room and headed for the Lobby to await the girls, "On time with a few minutes to spare, all we have to do is wait for the girls. And here comes Rikku…"

Rikku descended down the stairs in a red-wine colored dress that cut off midway down her thigh, "I'm impressed that you guys actually managed to be on time." She said.

Gippal smiled at her, "I like your dress Rikku."

She smiled back, "Thanks. Lulu and Yuna were right behind me. There's Lulu!"

Lulu walked down the stairs in her dark black gown with her hair down, some thing that rarely ever happened. Wakka's eyes widened as he gazed at Lulu. She approached him as Wakka swallowed, "You look awesome Lu."

Yuna was the last down the stairs. She was wearing her new velvet dark blue gown that slit down her right leg. She had her hair curled and put up with two strands hanging from each side.

Tidus smiled at her from the bottom of the stairs, "What happened to your jeans and tee-shirt?" Yuna asked.

"Rikku happened…" Tidus said.

"Off to the pictures!" Rikku shouted.

"Wait. Where's Paine?"

"She refused to come. She said this was the stupidest thing she had ever heard of and wouldn't be caught dead here, let alone in a dress."

"Pictures! Pictures!" Rikku was screaming.

"Alright!" Gippal said to try to shut her up, "Let's go over to the plain background first." They walked into the line and soon arrived at the front.

"Ok, let's see…" The woman at the camera said, "I want you two here and you here. There we go. Miss in the blue dress, lean more into the guy with the blonde hair. Perfect." She snapped the camera.

"Now for the couple pictures. Who's first?" Wakka and Lulu looked at each other and walked in front of the camera. The others smiled at them.

"Good. Now you two." She said as she pointed to Gippal and Rikku.

"We're not a couple!" Rikku screamed.

"Shut up, Squirt and come get your picture taken with me." Gippal said with a smile.

"And finally you two." She motioned at Tidus and Yuna.

"You can't honestly picture us a couple, could you?" Yuna said.

"Shut up and get your picture taken together," Rikku said as she pushed them into place in front of the camera.

"Alright, Miss I want you to stand in front of him and Sir, I want you to hold her left hand. Tidus turned the color of Rikku's dress as he held onto Yuna's hand.

"I don't usually do this, but is it possible if I could get a few more of you two. You make a really good pair."

Yuna turned her head to look up at Tidus, "Good. Now I want you to sit on this stool and have the lady sit on your lap." Tidus's eyes grew huge and he just stared at Yuna. She casually laid her legs across him, "Miss, if you could put your arms around the gentleman's neck. And sir place your arms around her waist. There we go!"

Sheshottheoicture and Yuna got off of Tidus's lap. Tidus's face was still bright red, "Just a few more pictures!"

"No, we really need to get to dinner," Yuna said.

"But I've never seen two people with more chemistry in front of a camera as you two!" The camera lady said.

"My apologies, but we really do have to get going." They headed to the dinning room, against the camera lady's wishes.They sat down at their usual table, overlooking the people and dance floor beneath them.

"That camera lady was crazy, ya?" Wakka said.

"Good evening everyone," Hanzel said as he appeared out of nowhere, "What can I get for you all tonight?"

"I'll start out with a salad, for soup I'll have the Crème De Polo, and for the main course I'll have the halibut in lemongrass sauce." Yuna said. Everyone else just looked at her.

"I'll just have the same thing as her, what ever it was." Rikku said.

"Me too," the others responded.

"Look at this place on formal night! That chandelier is so beautiful." Hanging above the dancing area was a crystal chandelier that lit up the entire room.

From the other side of the balcony a band started to play, "That music's so pretty," Rikku said.

"Would you like to dance with me Lulu?" Wakka asked.

"I'd love to," Wakka extended an elbow and led Lulu down the stairs to the dance floor where other couples were starting to accumulate.

"Hey squirt, wanna dance?" Gippal asked Rikku with a wink glancing over at Tidus and Yuna.

"Sure!" Gippal walked off with Rikku.

Tidus and Yuna were left alone at the table.

_I want to ask Yuna to dance. But will she say no?_

"Ummm…Yuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Gladly." Tidus took Yuna's hand and led her down the stairs to the dance floor. Yuna put her arms around Tidus's neck and started to dance to the slow music.

"So was it worth it?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"Was what worth it?"

"My facial expression. I'm not sure what it looked like so you'll have to tell me."

Yuna smiled, "The only word I can say to describe it is 'shocked'. I thought you jaw might have fallen off."

"But you have to admit that you were a little shocked when you saw me in my tux."

Yuna giggled, "Maybe…"

Rikku sighed from the other end of the dance floor, "They look so cute together, don't they?"

"We're geniuses," Gippal said with no emotion.

Rikku continued to slow dance with Gippal, "They look so happy!"

Gippal rolled his eyes and sighed, "Rikku," she continued to look at them, "Rikku!"

"What?"

"Stop looking at them and look at me for once! Yevon!" Gippal shouted.

"What's the matter?" Rikku asked as she tilted her head.

"Nothing… nothing's the matter…"

"Something's the matter. Come on Gippal, we've never had any secrets from each other and I know something is bothering you." Rikku said with worry in her voice.

"Rikku, I've known you longer than anyone else. I've always treated you like a little sister. But I woke up one day and realized that you weren't the little Rikku I grew up with, you're a…well…a girl." Gippal blushed. Rikku still gave him a questioning look.

"You still don't get it," he sighed, "Forget it."

Rikku lifted herself onto her Tipp toes and kissed Gippal, "I get it." Gippal smiled at Rikku and gave her a hug.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Yuna said in shock.

"I'm not sure," Tidus said, "If you mean Gippal and Rikku kissing, then yes." They laughed.

"Who would have guessed…" Yuna said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Tidus said.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Yuna questioned.

_Oh shit! I'm gonna spoil the surprise!_

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"You didn't tell me about your dress, so why should I tell you about tomorrow?" Tidus said with a sly grin, "Hey look the food's here. You go get Rikku and Gippal and I'll get Lulu and Wakka."

They all gathered back up at the table and ate their food, "That was so good!" Rikku said, "I love chocolate! I love it good!"

* * *

Edited by lanablaze and kyritawuv

* * *

Yes! Gippal/Rikku romance! Hell ya! Tomorrow is Yuna's birthday. What will happen? You shall see soon enough... 

I am in pain. Make me feel better...**REVIEW!

* * *

**

This chapter recieved more reviews than any other chapter thus far (27) so it gonna be a long list of people who put a bright light of happiness and sunshine in my life-

Flesh-N-Bone, yunnie yuae, Maverick102pr, sita, TOWSroxxorz, WakRik Fan, Tifa and HiKaRi iNc, Dragoni89, tidusXyuna637, whitewave, Lesca, xNoellex, digitalgirl89, kyritawuv, gothmaniac, Riny Beoulve, Cluck the Chickin, mandy, Mandy (there are two of them, one with a capital M and one without), Savannah, mandyfanforevr, Yuna But Blonder, myeyespy, Rollercoaster217, hotlittlehoney14, and bbychrangel.


	14. Birthday Surprises

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 14: Birthday Surprises

* * *

I have returned from 5 straight double shifts! And I am finally here to give you all Chapter 14. But I'd first like to give a big thank you to you all, your kind words have helped my fingers to feel a lot better. Mind you I still can't use them for anything, but it still means a lot to me! 

This Chapter I decided to include a part of my poetic side. I hope you guys don't mind...

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Lulu asked. 

"I think so. Streamers are up, the cake's ready, we got the 'Happy Birthday' sign up, hula decorations are done and everyone's in place," Gippal said.

"But what if Yuna comes down early? Her nap can't last for ever." Tidus asked.

"I already got that covered. I sent Rikku up to make sure Yuna doesn't come down here ahead of schedule. Ihad a talkwith her a few minutes ago and Yuna's still sleeping. Once everything's ready Rikku's gonna wake her up and send her down." Gippal said.

"We still need to set up the band equipment first. I'm still a little worried about our new song, ya?" Wakka said.

"It'll be fine Wakka. All you have to remember is that small section after thefirst chorus bit," Tidus said trying to reassure Wakka.

"If you say so," Wakka said as he finished putting his drum set into place.

"Everything looks good!" Gippal said with a shout, "Think it's time to wake up the birthday girl?"

------

"Hey Yunie! Rise and shine!" Rikku said as she poked Yuna in the side. Yuna pulled the covers over her head, "Come on Yunie. It's almost four in the afternoon." Rikku then ripped the covers away from Yuna.

"Ok! Ok! I'll get up." Yuna rolled out of bed and dragged herself into the shower.

Yuna walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, "Why did you want me up so bad anyway?"

"I have a surprise for you!"

Yuna raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Now get dressed and hurry up!" Yuna sighed and returned to her task of getting ready. When she was finished Rikku was waiting for her by the bed, "Ready?"

"Yeah. Now what's my surprise?" Yuna asked.

Rikku walked up to Yuna and wrapped a blindfold over her eyes, "You'll see." Rikku guided Yuna out of their room and down to the elevator. She stopped abruptly when she reached the second floor deck, "Are you ready Yunie?"

"Yeah." Rikku untied Yuna's blindfold and Yuna found herself looking down at a deck full of people.

"Surprise Yuna!" The group below her shouted in unison, "Happy Birthday!"

Yuna stood in shock, "But my birthday's not for another…" Yuna paused, trying to calculate the days, "Wait a second! Today is my birthday! How did you guys find out?"

"No need to think about that Yunie," Rikku said as she pushed Yuna down the stairs, "Just enjoy the party!" Yuna walked down the stairs awkwardly and was greeted by Paine, Wakka, Tidus, Lulu, and Gippal.

"Happy birthday Yuna!" Lulu said, " Welcome to your Hula Party." Yuna smiled, still mixed up in shock. She gazed around at the decorated deck in front of her. The railings were entangled with hula grass and there were beautiful hula flowers everywhere.

"When we found out that it was you're birthday, we decided that we needed to do something special for you. And this is only the beginning! We've got presents for you too!" Rikku shouted and bounced over to a table covered with colorfully wrapped boxes of all shapes and sizes, "Open mine first!"

Yuna walked over to the table and Rikku handed her a small box wrapped in green paper with balloons on it. She tore back the wrapping and opened the small ring-like box revealing a small, pink, heart shaped clock key chain, "This is awesome! Thank you Rikku!"

"This one's from me," Lulu said as she handed Yuna a squishy object wrapped in shiny black wrapping paper.

"Awww…Lulu! It's so cute!" Yuna squealed as she hugged her new moogle stuff animal, "I love moogles!"

Wakka shifted his weight to his other foot, "And the three of us have a present for you too, Yuna, ya?"

"But this one can't be wrapped in a box," Gippal said. Yuna tilted her head as Gippal, Tidus and Wakka ran to the stage where she notice for the first time that there was band equipment.

Wakka sat down in his stool behind his drum set, Gippal turned on his keyboard and Tidus threw his guitar strap over his head, "How's everyone doing today?" Tidus yelled into the microphone in front of him. There was a huge scream from the audience surround them on the deck.

"I'd first like everyone to wish Yuna a huge birthday wish! I wanna hear you guys scream it!" The was an enormous uproar from the crowd, "I can't hear you!" There was an even loader burst of noise, "That's more like it! This song is our present to you Yuna! Our newest song: Beautiful Girl. One, two, three!"

Tidus started off playing the guitar flawlessly then Wakka started in with his drums.

_Beautiful girl is in pain,_

_Even when she dances alone in the rain_

_Soon enough she'll come to find_

_That she's got me going out of my mind_

_  
__----  
__There was a time when I wanted to kill her_

_Now all I want is to kiss her  
----_

_Make her love me_

_Every day, Every night_

_I'll find a way to do it_

_But it's gonna take some time_

Yuna stared up in amazement at Tidus. He was really good. Rikku bounced over to Yuna and shouted in her ear over the music, "Tidus writes all these songs himself. You know this one is about you, right?"

Yuna stopped and looked up at Tidus again, who was bobbing his head to Wakka's drum solo. It was then that she was actually started to listen to the lyrics. Tidus looked down at her and smiled.

_I'll ask her the question that's always on my mind: _

_If I were to gather you a bouquet of stars_

_Would you prefer them over roses?_

_Take me away inside your eyes_

_I'd swim in them forever if I could._

_Your always on my mind_

_No matter how hard I try to forget_

_I said it once and I'll say it again,_

_------_

_Make her love me_

_Every day, Every night_

_I'll find a way to do it_

_But it's gonna take some time..._

It finally hit her, this song really was about her. She stared off into Tidus' eyes as he sung his heart out until he finished. The second the music stopped everyone on the deck went nuts with cheers. Yuna was still stunned, "Thank you! That was our newest song "Beautiful Girl". Next up we have one of older songs which isn't as happy but we still love singing it: 'Distorted Image.'"

Tidus' guitar started to play a really sad melody.

_Everyday I take the time  
To realize what's mine.  
Every day I sit and wait  
What's coming next?I look at my face_

_Mirrors showing me the distorted image  
of a person I once knew  
I once loved him, not long ago  
Now I don't know what to do_

_I'm lonesome, I wish I could see  
The distorted image smiling back  
but I shatter the glass  
sometimes I don't know how to act_

_I cry  
my tears they fall  
endlessly, please help me  
I'm falling with them...watch me fall_

_someone please catch me  
keep me safe  
I break the reflection  
please...keep me safe_

_Renew me,  
I beg you  
Don't let me down...don't let me fall down  
Don't let me fall...down..._

Yuna looked up at Tidus as he hit the last note of his guitar. (_He looks so sad…_).

"And for the final song of the night we have the first song that we ever created as a band: 'Away With You'"

_Didn't want you to go  
But now i'm happy you're gone  
(gone away from me)_

_I sat alone  
I cried your name  
Nothing in this world will ever be the same  
(be the same to me)_

_Losing touch with reality  
Slipping away from gravity  
Grasping all the memories  
Then throwing them away_

_I saw the searchlight in your eyes  
I try to desperately hear your cries  
But everything is softly fading away  
Because I'm_

_Losing touch with reality  
Slipping away from gravity  
Holding onto all of the memories  
then throwing them away_

_I want to possess you  
I want to see through you  
I wanted to kill you  
But now I distill you_

_I'm rising without you  
I need to fulfill you  
I can't live without you  
But I'm alone  
By myself_

_Losing touch with reality (with myself)  
Slipping away from gravity (away from you)  
Holding onto all of the memories  
Then throwing them all away_

_AWAY WITH YOU_

Tidus stopped as the crowd went insane. They all but tackled him on the stage. He, Gippal, and Wakka had to slip out the back way in order to avoid the massive rush of people coming at them. Yuna giggled and was dragged off by Rikku and Lulu. The three of them knew exactly where the guys were hiding.

They made their way up to the arcade on the elevator and, sure enough, the guys were in there, "Hey! You guys found us," Tidus said still out of breath.

"You guys were awesome!" Yuna said with a smile.

"Really!" Tidus said as he perked up with a smile, "You liked us?"

"Uh-huh." Yuna all of a sudden broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gippal asked.

"I just noticed Tidus' shirt," Yuna said as she continued to laugh. Rikku looked over at his shirt and started to giggle hysterically. Tidus' shirt had an image of a pirate ship on it and written in blood-red letters was the phrase "Surrender the Bootie!" Obviously a shirt he had picked up in Luca only a few days before.

------

When the deck seemed to be under control the group returned to the party, "Come on Yunie! The Limbo game is about to begin!" Rikku shouted as she headed over to the line that had formed.

"I'll join in next round," Yuna said as she leaned over the railing that was over looking the deck below. She gazed off into the stars lighting up the black sky above her.

_Who knew Tidus could write things like that? He's such a poet. How come I never noticed it before?_

"What ya thinking about Yuna?" Yuna gazed over at the familiar face staring at her.

"Just looking at the stars."

"I almost forgot," Tidus said.

"Almost forgot what?"

Tidus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in simple purple wrapping paper with a single silver bow tied around it, "Your birthday present. The 'Zanarkand's Fayth' performance wasn't my only present for you. But after we had to escape to the arcade I forgot about it. I thought you deserved something special…" Tidus handed Yuna the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Yuna said as she unwrapped the paper. The case hidden beneath was soft, dark purple velvet. She slowly opened it to reveal a necklace beaded with tiny silver, light blue and light purple gems. Yuna gasped and had her breath taken away, "This looks like the bracelet Rikku and I found in Luca…"

"Yeah. Well when I saw your eyes when you looked at it I knew you liked it, so I had Hanzel find it for me. But when I saw the necklace I thought it would look better." Tidus said turning red as he scratched the back of his head. Yuna just started down at the necklace in her hands.

All of a sudden she rushed into Tidus' arms and gave him a huge hug, "I love it! Thank you! This is the best present anyone's ever given me." Yuna's eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"I'm glad," Tidus said with a smile as he reluctantly let Yuna out of his grasp. She turned her back towards Tidus as he placed the necklace over her head and clasped it in the back.

"Hurry up, Yunie!" Rikku shouted from down stairs.

"Come on, Tidus!" Yuna shouted as she grabbed Tidus' hand and pulled him down the stairs and into the conga line that had formed. After the line had gone around the decks several times Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Gippal, Wakka and Lulu decided to take a break.

"What is that around your neck, Yuna?" Lulu asked.

Rikku's eyes expanded three times their normal size, "Wait a minute! That looks like the bracelet we saw in Luca! Where did you get it?"

Yuna giggled as she looked over to Tidus, who was blushing beat red. Everyone looked back and forth between the two, "Wait a second, are you suggesting that Tidus got you that?" Gippal asked. Yuna nodded with a smile. The rest of the group was taken aback by her response.

"Anyway," Tidus said trying to change the subject, "Where are we off to tomorrow?"

"Zanarkand." Wakka said.

"Really? I was born there," Tidus said.

"It's our last stop before the cruise is over," Lulu said, "And I couldn't think of a better way to end our vacation than a trip around town and, are you guys ready for this? A blitzball game in the hugest stadium in all of Spira!"

Rikku andYuna squealed, "A real Pro Blitzball team! I can't wait!"

"We better get off to bed then," Lulu said. They took the elevator back up to their rooms.

"Thank you all for everything!" Yuna said, "You guys gave me the best birthday I could ever imagine."

"We're just glad you liked it!" Rikku shouted.

Everyone started to head into their rooms but Yuna spoke before Tidus could enter through the door, "Umm… Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say…thanks." Yuna said quietly as she fiddled with her new necklace.

"Anytime," Tidus said with a smile, "Yuna?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"That sounds nice." Yuna said as she walked towards the elevator with Tidus by her side, "Where to?"

"I guess just around the track like yesterday." The entered the elevator and took it up to the second deck walking track.

"It's nice out here," Yuna said as she gazed up into the stars above her.

"Yeah," Tidus sat down in a sunbathing chair and just looked up at the glowing orbs above him. Yuna sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey Tidus, do you remember when we first met?" Yuna asked all of a sudden.

"No, do you?"

"Yeah, way back in middle school. Back when I was quiet and shy. I remember you were really popular."

"Wait a second… Where you that girl who always sat in the back of the room and never said anything to anyone? The one with the braces that we always called 'Metal Mouth?'" Tidus asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"The very same."

"Are you serious? You two are polar opposites!"

"Well, I told you before that I changed after my boyfriend. Plus I got my braces off while I was dating him."

There was a long silence between them. Tidus got quiet and when he talked it was almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry…" Yuna looked down at him. Tidus head was hanging, "You know, for everything. The way I use to make fun of you, and just being a complete jerk all the time. Maybe if I hadn't been such an asshole to you all the time in middle school you wouldn't have gotten involved with a guy like your ex-boyfriend."

Yuna froze. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for things that didn't even have to do with you."

Yuna and Tidus stood up and started to walk around the deck again in quiet, "So how did you enjoy your birthday? Were you surprised?"

Yuna smiled, "Yeah! I had no idea it was even my birthday. But now that I look back at it you almost gave it away yesterday at dinner."

"Yeah. Lulu would have killed me. She planned the whole thing herself, ya know. You're lucky to have a friend like her." Tidus said.

"I know. She seems to know everything about me. But you have Wakka and Gippal. Did you know that Gippal told me something really funny the other day?"

"I'm afraid to ask…" Tidus said with a grimace. The two had found their way to the main deck and were surrounded by hundreds of different colored lights that illuminate the landscape around them.

"He told me that you liiiiiiike me." Yuna giggled and Tidus turned an immediate shade of dark red.

Tidus' started to stutter, "I…ahh… umm…I'm…" Yuna broke out laughing, "What so funny? Lulu told me that you _liiiiike_ me too!" Tidus imitated.

Yuna's eyes widened and she shot Tidus a look of shock before she started to blush, "Did Lulu really say that?"

"Uh-huh." Tidus said with a nod.

There was a moment of silence before Yuna asked, "Tidus?" He looked at her, "Was Gippal telling the truth?"

"Gippal is hardly ever telling the truth," Yuna looked to the ground in disappointment, "But in this case: he wasn't lying." Yuna's eyes lit up, "So Yuna, was Lulu telling the truth?"

Yuna smiled and spoke softly, "Lulu wasn't lying either." Tidus smiled back followed by another long silence.

Yuna gazed down at her watch, "Oh my Yevon! It two in the morning! We have to get back to our rooms!" The made their way back to their room and stood in the hallway unsure of how to say good bye to each other.

"Umm…Yuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to sit by me tomorrow at the blitzball game?"

Yuna tilted her head and smiled, "I'd like that."

"Well, I'm off to go suffocate Gippal with his own pillow tonight to teach him to keep his mouth shut," Tidus laughed, "Sweet dreams, Yuna."

"Sweet dreams…"

* * *

They _finally_ admitted their feelings for each other (Surprised ya, didn't I?). I hope you all enjoyed the massive amount of Tidus/Yuna fluff going on in this chapter. Plus I decided to add some song/poem stuff. Did you guys like it?

In the next Chapter we shall discover the horrible past of one of our characters. Will it be Tidus? Rikku? Lulu? Or will it dig even deeper into the past of Yuna? The only way to find out is to read Chapter 15: Love Lost!

Anyway, I'm off to go enjoy the last few minutes of my day off by starting to write Chapter16 (Yes, I already wrote Chapter15) and Chapter 2 of a Seaside Affair. See you all next time! But **REVIEW** before that!

* * *

I'm glad to see some new names added to the list of people who reek off total awesomeness!

Siegtaru, Thlayli the Furhead, Dragon'sSword, Shwarz Stein, SavannahX(congrats on finally getting an account by the way), Jenrya, yunnie yuae, digitalgirl89, Riny Beoulve, Maverick102pr, Blue Turquoise, bbychrangel, Tidus luver's twin, KyasLove, sita, mandyfanforevr, MyOpheliaImmortal, tidusXyuna637, Cluck the Chickin, Yuna But Blonder, whitewave, xNoellex, gothmaniac, Dj Tidus, professionaldooropener, Dragoni89, Mandy, Lesca, Rollercoaster217 andkyritawuv.


	15. Love Lost

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 15: Love Lost

* * *

Chapter 15 is here! Alright! And in this chapter we discover the horrible past of one of our characters. Will it be Tidus? Rikku? Lulu? Or will it dig even deeper into the past of Yuna? The only way to find out is to read... 

By the way, yes I did write all those poem/lyrics myself. I'm glad you guys liked them!

I had to update today or you guys wouldn't be getting one for a while but one editor is away while the other didn't get the email on time so this Chapter might be a little messy. Bare with me.

I must also add that I absolutely love the opening to this Chapter. Gippal makes it all worth my while! .:Laughs to self:.

* * *

"Yuna…" Yuna rolled over, "Yuna…You have to get up now…" 

"Tidus…?" Yuna asked as she cracked her eyes open but was blinded by the sun.

"Yuna it's time to get up…" She managed to open up her eyes.

"Tidus, what are you doing here?"

Rikku crossed her arms and pouted, "How is it that you can wake her up and I can't? I've been trying for over an hour!"

Tidus leaned over a groggy Yuna, "Hey sleepy head! Your breakfast is here. I had Hanzel bring you up some. There's eggs, bacon, pancakes…"

Yuna rubbed the sand out of her eyes, "What are you doing here this early in the morning? And what time is it?"

Tidus smiled as he put down a tray of various foods on a tray on Yuna's lap, "Rikku couldn't wake you up so she asked me to do it for her. And it's around seven in the morning."

Yuna was still tired and having trouble processing all of her thoughts at once, "Why do I have to get up this early?"

"It's the last day of our cruise. Don't you want to enjoy the whole thing? Besides, you know you want to spend the whole day with me!" Tidus said sarcastically.

Yuna giggled, "Alright, alright. I'll get out of bed and get ready." Yuna took a bite of eggs and stuck a piece of toast in her mouth and just let it hang there until she reached the bathroom. She washed her hair and stepped out of the shower, "RIKKU!"

Rikku was outside the door laughing her ass off. Tidus stared at her with a confused look on his face, "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna kill you Rikku!" Yuna screamed from the inside of the bathroom.

"I took all the towels and her clothes out of the bathroom while she wasn't looking," Rikku continued to giggle.

"Rikku, you better get me some towels and give me my clothes back!"

"I'll see ya later Yunie! I'm going for a walk," Rikku left the room still giggling.

"RIKKU!" Tidus couldn't help but laugh underneath his breath, "Umm… Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

"Any chance that you could pass me a towel?" Yuna was blushing so hard she could have sworn Tidus could feel the heat from her face from the other side of the door.

"I don't know where they are," Tidus lied.

Yuna sighed, "Then turn around or something…" On any other occasion Yuna wouldn't have cared if a guy saw her naked but for some reason she felt nervous about Tidus being there.

"Sure." Tidus turned around as his face went red, "Go ahead." Yuna peeked her head out of the door and when she saw that his back was turned she stepped out from the bathroom. She couldn't help but stand and look at Tidus.

Suddenly the door flew open and Gippal was standing in the door way with Rikku's key, "Rikku forgot her purse so I said I come back to get—" Yuna turned around, still completely uncovered. Gippal immediately turned red as his eyes widened, "Oh! Sorry I must be interrupting something!" He shut the door as fast as humanly possible.

Tidus had turned around to see who was at the door. He had completely forgotten the reason he had his back turned away from the door. It was then that Yuna had turned back around to face him, "I'm sorry!" Tidus turned back around, "I was just wondering who it was…"

Yuna ran for a towel in the closet and wrapped it around herself, "Don't worry. It's not like you're the first guy to see me." She put a hand on Tidus shoulder, "You can turn around now."

Tidus hesitated then turned back towards Yuna. Even his ears had turned red, "Umm… the game starts at six. So ah… I was wondering if…umm… you wanted to go for a walk on the ship or something and then explore Zanarkand with everyone else until the game starts…"

"Sounds good. I'm gonna get dressed so I'll meet you by the elevator in twenty minutes."

"Okay," Tidus rushed out of the room with his face still looking like it was on fire. He decided to run into his room and grab his sunglasses. He opened the door to reveal Rikku, Gippal, Lulu and Wakka all talking about something.

Tidus sighed. He knew what was about to become the topic of conversation, "Hey Tidus so when do you want to leave for town?"

"I'm not sure," Tidus said, "I was just about to leave for a walk around the track. Want to meet at four so we can look around the city before the match?"

Everyone agreed, "Well, I'll see you guys then. I'm leaving."

"Wait Tidus, I'm leaving too. I'll see ya guys later!" Gippal said as he left the room with Tidus. He shut the door behind him, "I didn't tell them…"

"Didn't tell them what?"

"You know, about the 'incident' earlier."

Tidus looked at him in shock, "I'm telling you: nothing happened."

"Whatever, just know that you owe me one! Catch ya later!" Gippal ran off down the stairs. Tidus sighed with relief to interrupted by Yuna.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" Tidus put on his shades and continued to the elevator. Shortly after they reached the walking track,"You ever been to Zanarkand before?"

"Never. But I can't wait to see it. I've always had dreams of the 'city that never sleeps'. You grew up there, right?"

"Yeah. I know you'll love it. Everything's lit up at all hours of the night. It's really…pretty."

"When was the last time you were there?"

"I go there at least once every year. I spend my summers there too. They make the best corndogs!"

Yuna giggled, "I can't remember the last time I had a corndog. It sounds good."

"I know this one place that makes homemade ice cream too!"

"You're making me drool! Do you know when we're suppose to meet everyone else?"

"I told them four."

"So you saw them? Did Gippal tell them about…ya know?"

"No. He said he'd keep it a secret. Which is a huge miracle for us. Honestly I think he was just too embraced to tell the others." Yuna and Tidus started to laugh.

"I hope you don't mind me asking all these stupid questions, but can I ask you a few more?"

"Of course I don't mind! Ask me all the question you want," Tidus said with a smile.

"Well, it's about the songs your band plays, is it true you write them all yourself?"

"Uh-huh. One hundred percent me."

"Wow. Are they based off of personal experiences?"

"Pretty much. I always write how I feel. A lot of times that's the only way you can tell what I'm thinking," Tidus scratched the back of his head and stepped around the sunbathing chair that was placed in the middle of the path.

"So... umm... who was the song you sung yesterday about?"

"Which one?"

"Any of them I guess. It's just weird because the first one you sang 'Beautiful Girl', was so happy and love struck while the others were, well, depressing." Yuna said not able to think of another word besides 'depressing'.

Tidus gave a smile with no happiness behind it, "I guess I should explain. Do you remember a girl back in middle school named Lenne?"

"Kind of. She was the one with really long brown hair, right? I remember you two were kinda close."

"She's been my next door neighbor since I was seven and moved here from Zanarkand. I loved her once."

Yuna couldn't move she just gazed down at the ground and asked, "What happened?"

"I decided one day that I would tell her how I felt. But on that same day she came up to me in complete happiness and ran into my arms saying that she just got a boyfriend. Some guy named Shuyin or something. Anyway we started to see less and less of each other over the next few weeks, as she was with him all the time until I finally couldn't take it. So I decided that I had to tell her before it exploded out of me.

I pulled her aside after school one day and told her that I loved her. She just gazed into my eyes and didn't say a word. I know she wanted to say she loved me too but just couldn't bring herself to say it. Needless to say, the next few weeks weren't exactly perfect. Her boyfriend had found out and wouldn't let her near me. Then one day she came up to me and said she needed to talk to me. She said, 'Tidus, if you love me, like you say you do, then you won't follow me to Luca High.' She knew it was causing problems for me to be around her.

So I had to make a decision: Follow my heart to be with the one I love, or let her be happy and completely destroy my heart in the process. I guess you know what I chose, seeing as though I haven't talked to her since then. It's always been those few words always ringing in my mind for as long as I can remember 'If you love me, _like you say you do_...'"

Yuna could see a tear well up in Tidus' eye and then run down his cheek, landing on the ground, "So I guess that's what you meant when you said '_I sat alone, I cried your name, Nothing in this world will ever be the same'. _It was about her the whole time."

"Yeah..."

"One more question: Was your last song about her too?"

Tidus smiled, "No. That one was about you."

_Rikku was right..._Yuna thought.

"Yuna, you make me forget about the past and all the hurt that I felt." Yuna smiled at him, "Anyway, let's go do something fun!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see…" Tidus led Yuna to the elevator and up to the arcade.

"Oh Yevon! You're gonna make me play on that dreaded machine, aren't you?" Yuna whined.

Tidus grinned, anticipating showing off in front of Yuna, "Just give it a chance!"

Tidus stepped onto the DDR machine and put the required quarters into it. Yuna stepped up with a hidden smile on her face. She knew something Tidus didn't.

"I'll put you on beginner and we can start with an easy song. How about… Afronova?" Tidus grinned. (A/N This is not any easy song.)

The song started to play and Yuna saw her first few arrows float across the screen. 'Perfects' were flying across Yuna's screen. The result screen showed up. Yuna had gotten an 'A' while Tidus got a 'D'.

He looked at her, "How did you…?" Yuna simply shrugged, "How about we bump you up to light." Tidus changed Yuna's settings, "Ok then. How about Max 300?" (A/N: This is a VERY HARD SONG!)

The song ended and, one again, Yuna kicked Tidus' ass with an 'A', "How the hell?" Tidus was in shock. Yuna had just annihilated him.

"You know what, I'm putting you on Standard, Miss. Show-off!" Tidus shouted, pissed off that he wasn't whopping Yuna's ass at DDR.

"Can I choose the song?" Yuna asked innocently.

"Whatever."

Yuna gazed down through the songs, "There's so many, how will I ever choose? Oh! This one looks good!"

"Witch Doctor, huh? Alright, but I'm going down to standard to show you how it's done."

Yuna smiled and hit the start button. The same arrows started to fly across both screens at the same time. Before long Yuna had achieved a 150 combo. The song ended and Yuna smiled as her score revealed a double A. Tidus' was only an A. This seriously made Tidus flip out, "What the fuck!"

Yuna giggled. She wasn't about to reveal the truth to him. She had secretly been sneaking down to the arcade in the middle of the night and in early mornings to practice. On top of that she had memorized the "DDR for Dummies" book from cover to cover. Which explained her need for constant naps and reason for sleeping in so often. She had played Witch Doctor so often that while she slept the arrows of the song would start to appear in the middle of her dreams.

Tidus eventually got so pissed off that he asked Yuna to go get lunch with him just so that he could get out of the arcade, "ThankYevan they just have buffets for lunch instead of that formal dining crap." Tidus said with enthusiasm, "Oh goodie! Hamburgers!"

They sat down in a shady place near the edge of the main deck with their trays, "How many hamburgers did you buy?"

"Only four," Tidus said as he shoved one in his mouth, "Besides, how much chocolate did you get?"

"Hey! If you've got a problem with chocolate, take it up with someone else 'cause I'm not listening." Yuna said as she dove into her chocolate cheesecake.

Yuna reached across to Tidus' tray and stole one of his hamburgers, "Hey!"

"You snooze you lose! You've got enough of the damn things anyway." Tidus reached across and stole her bowl of chocolate pudding. She tried to steal it back but Tidus flung it at her face before she could reach it. He burst out laughing. She just stood still with chocolate pudding running down her face.

"You are SO dead!" Yuna said as she picked up a can soda and shock it vigorously. She then opened it and sprayed it all over Tidus.

"Ok! Ok! I give!" Tidus screamed. They cleaned up the mess they made and headed for the trash. As the two of them walked they received some weird looks from the people around them. But who wouldn't give them strange looks? Yuna was covered in chocolate pudding (which made her look like she had just come back from rolling around inside a porta-potty) and Tidus smelled like a walking can of root beer.

Near the elevator entrance there was a small crowd of people huddled around in a circle. Tidus and Yuna decided to find out what was going on. They squeezed their way in through all the people to find a fruit carving, "That's so awesome!" Yuna said as she spotted a watermelon being carved into a perfect rendition of a rose.

"I like that one!" Tidus said as he notice that dog made out of cauliflower. They continued to watch the carving until they decided that they really needed a shower and some new clothes. Plus they had to meet the others in less than an hour.

"See ya in a little bit, Tidus," Yuna said, "And I'm taking a shower so don't come stopping in, for my safety and yours." They laughed and returned to their rooms to get ready for the what the night had in store for them. But even they didn't know how crazy of a night they were about to have…

* * *

Awwwww... Poor Tidus! So sad... But atleast he got to see Yuna naked! Hehe... I love that part. 

Anyway, next chapter everyone's off to Zanarkand (And I mean everyone, even Paine. So rejoice all of you people who felt bad for her!) Chapter 16 (which I have already written as well as Chapter 17 and half of 18. I've been on a spree.) is by far my favorite chapter so far! I love it! Lots of Tidus/Yuna fluff towards the end of it. But until then **REVIEW!** Because it's the nice thing to do...

And I started a Fanfic of the Week and 1/2. Where I post fanfics I highly suggest you read! Check it out!

* * *

If you liked Tease Me, Tease Me Not, check out my newest story: A Seaside Affair! Located on my user profile.

* * *

These are the **HELLISH BUNNIES SPEWED FORTH FROM MEAT GRINDERS!** .:cough:. I mean the people who reviewed for me...ya, let's go with that one...hehe 

chocolateisgood, Mandy, Shiriluna, Tifa and HiKaRi iNc, innocentenshi, Tidus luver's twin, Blu3m00n, yunnie yuae, Siegtaru, newkid, Mandy, DevilPixie, whitewave, MRL, WakRik Fan, the complicated one, mandyfanforevr, kyritawuv, bbychrangel, Dragoni89, digitalgirl89, SavannahX, Schwarz Stein, tidusXyuna637, Riny Beoulve, sita, Kingofdarkness, Blue Turquoise, xnoellex, gothmaniac, MyOpheliaImmortal, Maverick102pr, and AngelKairi. That's 33 reviews... That's insane!


	16. Blitzoff

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 16: Blitzoff.

* * *

OVER 300 REVIEWS! AND OVER 5000 HITS! THANK YOU ALL!

* * *

Hey guys! Spades here. The ending scene in this is one of my favorite moments in this fanfic. There's so much fluff that it makes my brain overload. Enjoy. 

And once again, yes I did write all those song/poems by myself for all of you who keep asking.

* * *

"The ship's almost docked!" Rikku shouted as she was leaning over the rail of the ship, "I bet if we head down now we'll be able to avoid most of the crowds and get off of the ship faster." 

"Sounds good to me, ya?" Wakka said as the group turned around and headed back to the elevator to be the first one's in line to depart from the ship.

After waiting in line for several minutes the man by the gate announced, "The ship has docked. Please present your member cards as you walk through the gate." The group did so and made their way off of the unsteady bridge and onto land.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Yuna said in astonishment.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait until the sun finishes setting and all the lights turn on!" Tidus said as he made his way down the road of various shops, "Let's get some corndogs!"

After taking a corner the group noticed a vender selling corndogs, "There's one!"

Everyone bought themselves a corndog and headed back towards the stadium, "I can't believe we didn't get off the ship until five!" Rikku said, "It's around 5:15, did you guys want to head over early? The game doesn't start until six so we'd be waiting for almost half an hour…"

"With the way things are going time wise I think the best thing to do is to just go sit down and avoid the crowd," Paine said.

"I guess she's right," Yuna said, "We can always do more shopping after the game…" The group nodded and decided to head for the entrance.

"Tickets please." The man standing by the entrance said. Lulu walked over to him and handed him seven tickets, "Proceed."

"So where are our seats?" Tidus asked as they walked into the stadium that was almost all the way empty.

"Section B, row number 3…" Lulu said as she gazed down at the piece of paper in her hand.

Rikku was running up and down all the isles like a four year-old saying, "This is so cool!" Gippal just looked away pretending that he wasn't seeing anything.

"Check it out! Out seats are almost in the front, ya?" Wakka said as he took a seat next to Lulu at the end of the isle.

"Lets go Yuna," Tidus said as he grabbed her hand and guided her down the isle. Yuna looked down in her hand in Tidus' and started to blush.

Rikku sighed, "Sitting is boring. Lets go for a walk around the stadium or something."

"Maybe we could go see if any of the players are walking around," Gippal suggested.

"Whatever," Paine said as she stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey wait up!" Rikku shouted from behind her, "Which way to the locker rooms? There're bound to be some players running around there."

"I think there're on the other side." They all walked to the other side of the stadium to be greeted by the "Locker Room" sign.

"Awesome!" Rikku shouted.

"Don't be stupid. They're never going to allow seven random people in the locker rooms," Paine said to Rikku.

"Hey Lulu, who's playing anyway?" Yuna asked.

"Zanarkand Abes versus the Besaid Aurochs." Tidus froze and his eyes widened. He started to shake.

"What's the matter, brudda? You don't look so hot, ya?" Wakka said.

"I'm just not feeling well that's all. I think I need to go back to the—" Tidus was cut off by a familiar voice.

"If it isn't the cry baby!" A tall, tan man walked out of the locker room wearing a blitzball jersey numbered 'fourteen' reeking of alcohol.

"Oh my Yevon! It's…It's…" Yuna stuttered as she raised a finger to point at the man in front of her.

"Jecht!" Rikku finished.

"Glad to know you've heard of me," he said.

"How could anyone not have!" Gippal shouted, overcome with joy and excitement, "You're the highest paid blitzball player in all of Spira! Plus you have the record for most goals scored in a game AND in a career! Not to mention you're the creator of the world famous 'Jecht shot'!"

"Damn right!" he said. Rikku was jumping up and down along with Yuna, "Hey kid! Come to watch me show you how it's done? Or are you just here to cry?"

Everyone looked over at Tidus who still looked as if he was going to be sick, only his expression contained more hate. Their faces looked extremely confused, "Tidus, do you know this guy?" Yuna asked.

"Ya," Tidus said in a low voice, "He's my old man…" The entire group gasped.

"Tidus! How come you never told me Jecht was your father!" Gippal shouted.

"I didn't think it was that important…" Tidus said not taking his eyes off of his father.

"Not that important! Your father is the best blitzball player in all of Spira and you figured you'd just over look it, ya!" Wakka started in too.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked. She was worried about the frightening look on his face, "Why don't we go back to our seats." Yuna wrapped her arm around Tidus' elbow and started to tug but he was resisting.

"And who is this?" Jecht asked as he looked over at Yuna, "Don't tell me a cry baby like you has a girlfriend like this!" Yuna blushed and continued to tug on Tidus' elbow.

More hate filled in Tidus' eyes, "Don't EVER let me hear you talking about Yuna like that!"

"And what are you gonna do about it? Cry?" Jecht smiled. Yuna could feel Tidus' arm muscle tighten up, "Wait a second…Yuna? I've heard that name some where…"

"Forget it. Lets just go Tidus." Yuna said.

"Now I remember. You're Braska's daughter, right? I should have seen it from the start. You've got his nose. We go way back to college. How is the old man doing?"

"He's dead…" Yuna all of a sudden got really quiet and stopped tugging at Tidus' elbow. Tidus took his gaze off of his father when he realized the lack of resistance on his elbow. He looked down at Yuna who looked like she was about to start crying.

"Jecht! We need you in here for warm ups!" someone from the locker rooms shouted.

"Catch ya later kid!" Jecht ran off into the locker room behind him. Yuna had snapped back to normal and had finally won the battle against Tidus' elbow. She then led him back towards his seat.

They filed down their row one at a time and sat in their seats. Tidus made no sound and just stared off into the sphere pool where the teams were starting their basic warm ups.

"I still can't believe that your dad's really Jecht. It would explain a few things though. Like your house, it's the size of this stadium. Only someone who gets paid millions could afford it and your blue sports car must cost a pretty penny as well," Gippal said.

"Not to mention your blitzball skills!" Rikku added, "No wonder you're the top player in our school." Tidus said nothing and continued to stare off into the sphere pool. Slowly but surely the stadium was starting to fill up with people until it was bursting with noise.

Before long the announcers started, "_Hello! And welcome to the semi-final match between Zanarkand and Besaid! I'll be your announcer Bob and I will be joined by my co-announcer, Tom. How are feeling about today's match, Tom?_"

"_Well both teams have shown a great season but I'd have to place my money on Zanarkand. Their goalie has been on fire. But what really does it in for me is their star player, number fourteen, Jecht. He's had an unbeatable season so far and looks like he has no intention of letting Besaid walk away with the trophy._"

"_I would have to agree with you on that one, Tom. Plus their captain, Auron, has assembled quite the team this year. It looks like the teams are getting into their places as we speak! This should be an interesting match…_"

"BLITZOFF!" And with that the ball was tossed into the air.

"_Well it looks as if number twenty-seven, Graav of Zanarkand has won the blitzoff. He seems to have the ball and is rushing towards the goal. And number eight of Besaid has blocked him off. Now number eight has stolen the ball and is rushing through the water and…GOAL!_"

"_Wow, Bob! I wasn't expecting Besaid to make the first goal of the game. There goes the ball and it's caught by number sixty-two of Zanarkand! She's running down the sphere and passes it to Graav! He crosses the pool and tosses it to Luke. Oh, and he fumbles it!_"

"_That'll cost 'em one! Besaid takes the ball and passes it to number nine who shoots…and scores!_"

"_That was an amazing display. That makes it Besaid two and Zanarkand zip! Coach Auron seems to be getting a little discouraged._"

"BLITZOFF!"

Quill of Zanarkand grabbed the ball and was rushing down the pool when out of nowhere he was tackled from the side and thrown out of the pool, "_Oh! That one's gonna hurt tomorrow morning. The paramedics are rushing over._"

"_With a hit like that I doubt he'll be getting back up. Looks like Coach Auron is gonna have to put in his replacement._" Quill limped off to the locker rooms with the help of the paramedics.

"_Looks like number fifty-four is taking his place._"

"_Zanarkand takes the ball and passes it to Jecht. He's stopped and taken position for…Oh my Yevon! Is it possible that we're about to witness the world famous Jecht shot? He takes his stance, kicks and… GOAL!_"

"_What a great shot!_" _**BEEP**!_ "_And there goes the half time buzzer! With the score at Zanarkand one, Besaid two, what will the second half bring?_"

"_I don't know Bob but that last shot by Jecht must have raised the moral of some of the Zanarkand players. I'm sure Coach Auron will have some words for them back in the locker room_."

"Can you guys believe that! The professionals are so good!" Rikku shouted.

"That's why they're professionals," Paine said.

"I can't believe we got to see the Jecht shot live, ya!" Wakka said forgetting about Tidus. Yuna couldn't help but watch him. He seemed so out of it.

"_And here come the players for the start of the second half!_" The players entered the pool and resumed their positions.

"_The ball is caught by Jecht and he's racing down the sphere with number thirty-two chasing closely behind. Jecht goes for his shot and…he's kicked in the side by number thirty-two! He has to get a penalty for that one._"

"_But what is this? The referee doesn't call anything!_" Bob said into the microphone. There was a series of boos coming from the crowd.

"_This game is not going well for Zanarkand! One player down and their star player is injured! Coach Auron has called a timeout._"

The groups clustered together in a circle, "I'm fine! Just let me get back in that pool!" Jecht said.

"But Jecht, your injured. You just got a full blow to your ribcage," Auron said.

"Will you just shut up and let me play! For Yevon's sake! There are no other replacements, so I'm gonna keep going. Let's do this!"

"_It looks like the Zanarkand star player is still going to play!_" Tom screamed.

The ball was tossed up into the water and Jecht once again caught it, "_It looks as if number thirty-two is after Jecht again with help from number sixty-six. Oh my Yevon! Jecht is tackled by two people and thrown out of the pool._"

"_There is no way anyone could play after a hit like that_!" Tidus had rose in his seat and was watching as the paramedics came rushing down to his father. All of a sudden he was running down the isles towards his father.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed and took off to running behind him.

Tidus found himself blocked off by guards before he could reach Jecht who was being rolled off to the locker room, "Let me through! I have to see him!"

"Calm down kid! He's hurt and he has no time for fans," the guards said.

"But he's my father!" Tidus screamed. The guards gave him a funny look but Jecht raised his head.

"Let him by…"

"But sir…" the guard said trying to complain.

"I said: Let him by!" Jecht shouted. The guard lowered his arm and allowed Tidus through and Yuna snuck in behind him, "You better not cry!" Jecht said as he lay down on the ground. Tidus felt tears well up in his eyes but didn't allow them to fall.

Auron approached looking very pissed off, "Jecht, you're not playing now, no matter how much you complain."

Jecht smiled, "I'm not gonna. I want my kid to play." Jecht groaned.

Tidus' eyes grew huge, "What!"

Auron looked over at Tidus, "You can't be serious…"

"Make him play, Auron, trust me," Jecht said.

Auron sighed, "I really don't have a choice, do I?" Jecht smiled and slowly took of his jersey feeling like every bone in his body was bruised, if not broken.

"Here," Jecht chucked his jersey at Tidus, "Don't screw up!" Jecht was wheeled off to the to join the other injured player. Tidus looked down at the jersey and hesitated before slipping it over his head.

They exited the locker room to be greeted by a huge stadium full of people. Yuna looked at him and said nothing other than, "Be careful…" She ran off to go back to her seat. Tidus ran off to join the team.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the players asked.

"I'm Tidus," he sighed, "Jecht's son…" The group looked at each other confused, "Look we can still win this! We only need one goal to tie and two to win! Just give me the ball and I'll do the rest." The team broke off and entered the sphere pool.

"_Well look what we have here folks! Zanarkand managed to find a replacement player at the last minute! But I've never seen this player before. Have you Bob?_"

"_Never and he's wearing Jecht's jersey number fourteen. There goes the ball and Zanarkand catches it. Check out that new player! He's fast!_"

"_Graav passes to the unknown player and he managed to break through two players. It looks like he's going for a shot and he scores!_" The crowd erupted with cheers. Yuna was standing in her seat screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_We have just received information on this unknown, last minute player. His name is Tidus and…I DON'T BELIVE IT!_" Bob screamed.

"_What is it Tom?_"

"_This is the son of the one and only star player of Zanarkand: Jecht!" There were gasps coming from the crowd, "Apparently, he is on the Besaid High blitzball team and is the top player for the season. He certainly has his father's genes in him!_"

Tidus rolled his eyes and continued his pursuit of one of the players on the other team. He looked up at the clock, "Shit!" There were only a few seconds left and they were tied. He wanted to win to prove himself to his father so he struggled to pick up his speed.

_"Look at him go_!" Tidus stole the ball from the opposing player and passed it to Graav. He rushed the ball down as fast as he could. Tidus positioned himself in front of the goal waiting for the ball to come his way.

"_I think Jecht's son is going to attempt a shot._" Graaz threw the ball across the water as he was about to be tackled by someone. Tidus squatted down and shot himself up in the air.

_"__He couldn't be…!"_ Bob screamed.

_"__I think so Bob. He's going to attempt the Jecht shot!"_ Yuna gave an extra scream right as the ball made contact with Tidus' foot. The ball flew by the goalie and in to the goal as the buzzer went off. There was an uproar from the crowd with a series of screams. The entire team ran into Tidus and tackled him. _"And Zanarkand wins the game!" _They left the pool with other team, who's heads were sagging.

Yuna jumped out of her seat and ran down the isle. Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Paine and Gippal weren't far behind. Tidus was being carried on top of the team. He pulled his way off when he spotted Yuna. The television crew was swarming around him, "Tidus! How did you learn your father's shot?" "Will you be playing in the championships?" "How does it feel to have won this for the team?"

Tidus pushed them out of the way to meet up with Yuna. She rushed into his arms and he lifted her off of the ground. He looked into her eyes and without so much as a second guess: he kissed her.

They pulled away from each other and they smiled. Yuna hugged him again and then turned to notice that the whole thing had been caught on camera and had been and still were shown across all the screens across the stadium. The entire crowd had broken out into whistles. Yuna immediately blushed and froze. Tidus had his arm around Yuna's waist and was scratching the back of his head nervously. He had on the hugest grin.

"Who are you Miss?" "Is this your boyfriend?" "What can you tell us about Tidus?" Yuna just smiled and looked over to see the rest of the group battling their way through the crowd. Before she knew it she and Tidus were tackled by Rikku, Gippal, Lulu, Wakka and even Paine.

They pushed themselves off of the ground and smiled for the camera, "Can we get a picture of all of you for the newspaper?" One of the reporters asked.

Tidus grabbed a hold of Yuna and pulled her close to him, Gippal and Rikku were giving each other bunny ears, and Paine was leaning against Wakka who had picked up Lulu and cradled her in his arms (to her surprise). The whole photo was quite comical.

* * *

There you all go! Tidus and Yuna have kissed (finally). By the way, some of the best producers of Tidus/Yuna fanfics and I have gotten together and created a C2 called TidusxYuna4EVER. It contains some of our favorite stories. You should really check it out. I am off to finish chapter 18. See you all in the next chapter but **REVIEW** before then or you get no Chapter 17!

* * *

And now for the people who rock my world with each Chapter...THE TOTALLY AWESOME REVIEWERS! Yay! 

Princess Dark Fire, Dragoni8, boameda, The Fanfic Phantom, sita, AnimeAngel231, Thlayli the Furhead, blacksyth, lanablaze92, innocentenshi, whitewave, yunnie yuae, mandyfanforevr, Siegtaru, Mandy, SavannahX, Blu3m00n, Cluck the Chickin, ChloeBrunetteRocker1, tidusXyuna637, Riny Beoulve, xTidusLuvrNoellex, digitalgirl89, LTF, Tifa and HiKaRi Inc, Maverick102pr, AngelKairi, kyritawuv, Tidus luver's twin.


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 17: Home, Sweet, Home

* * *

As a big thanks you all of you who have made it possible for this fanfic to reach over 300 reviews, I shall give you all the only gift I can: A SUPER EARLY UPDATE! That's right, instead of updating on the usual Sat/Sunday I decided to update on a Monday AND I will also update Sat/Sun.

So enjoy your update bonus!

* * *

"Can you believe we were just on _live_ television!" Rikku said as they walked down the street after narrowly avoiding the press. 

"Plus they caught Tidus and Yuna kissing!" Gippal chuckled. Yuna and Tidus were blushing really badly. They were holding hands as they walked, "I wonder what the guys back home are gonna think of that one…"

"We'll see you guys later," Tidus said all of a sudden.

"Huh? Why? Where are you guys going?" Rikku asked.

"I promised Yuna I'd show her around Zanarkand," Tidus said blushing a little more.

"Oh, sounds like you two just wanna be alone!" Rikku giggled, "Alright, but don't go making out behind a dark ally, okay?"

"Rikku!" Yuna screamed. Rikku giggled again and left with everyone else back to the ship.

"Alone at last," Tidus said.

Yuna giggled, "So you're gonna show me around Zanarkand?"

Tidus smiled at her, "I had to say something to get alone with you…" He extended his hand, "Shall we?" Yuna grabbed it and continued down the street.

"Actually we should be heading back to the ship soon. It sets sail in a little over an hour."

"That leaves us just enough time to show you my favorite place in all of Spira," he said. He walked with Yuna for a few blocks until they arrived at a huge building.

"Where are we?" Yuna asked, "This is the biggest building I've ever seen. Even bigger than that temple back in Bevelle!"

"It's the Yevon State Building," Tidus said, "It's the second biggest structure in all of Spira and I visit it atleast nine or ten times a year. Lets go."

Yuna and Tidus approached the building, "I'm sorry but we're closed. Wait a minute, Tidus?"

Tidus smile, "Yeah. How you doing Brutus?"

"I'm just dandy. Yourself?"

"Pretty good. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything for you!"

Tidus smiled, "Great! Can you keep the building open for a little longer? How about an extra fifteen minutes."

"Normally I wouldn't do this," he sighed, "But for you I can make an exception."

"Thank you so much Brutus!" Tidus ran past him with Yuna still trailing behind. They entered the elevator and started to go to the top.

"I should probably tell you I'm afraid of heights," Yuna said.

"We can fix that. Are your ears popping yet?"

"Yup." They arrived at the top and exited the elevator.

"Here we are," Tidus said as he walked over to the edge and stared down. Yuna stood next to the elevator refusing to go any farther forward, "Come on Yuna!"

Yuna shook her head, "It's not that bad, I promise. You trust me, right?"

Yuna nodded, "Then take my hand. I won't let you fall." Tidus stuck his hand out. Yuna hesitated then grabbed it, "Just one step at a time…"

Yuna took a step and then stopped, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Yuna took a few more quick steps until she was at the edge. She tightened her grip on Tidus' hand before looking over the side.

"It's really nice…" Yuna said.

"I told you." The wind was really strong at the top of the building and Yuna started to shiver. Tidus felt it from her hand. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yuna. He then wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind and stood gazing with her at the beautiful buildings full of lights that lit up the world around them. Yuna was fiddling with the necklace Tidus had bought her. She had yet to take it off since he gave it to her.

"Hey Yuna."

"Yeah?"

"If I gathered you a bouquet of stars would you prefer them over roses?"

Yuna giggled, "That's from your song, right?"

"Uh-huh, the one I wrote for you," Tidus squeezed Yuna a little harder. "We better go," Tidus said after he looked down at his watch.

"Alright." They made their way back down the elevator and out the door. They followed the path back to the ship and made it back on with only a few minutes to spare.

They were silent in the elevator until Yuna said, "Tonight's our last night on the boat. You know things won't be the same after we get off."

"I know," Tidus said, "But I promise no matter what happens after this I'll always be there for you."

"But how can you promise something like that?" Yuna asked.

"I promised you that I wouldn't let you fall tonight. And you never did."

"But this is different…"

"No it's not," Tidus protested, "I made a promise and I'll keep it." Yuna smiled. She knew he couldn't keep a promise like that but for some reason she still felt comforted.

They arrived at their rooms, "Thanks Tidus." Yuna raised herself to her tiptoes and kissed Tidus, "Night."

"See you in the morning Yuna."

THE NEXT MORNING

Everything was in chaos as the group tried desperately to gather up and pack the last of their stuff, "Yuna, have you seen my black panties?"

"No. Are they missing?"

"I can't seem to find them anywhere!"

Gippal rushed into their room with a pair of black, laced panties on his head, "What's going on ladies?"

Rikku tore her panties off his head with her left hand and followed through with a slap to the head with her right hand, "Sicko!"

"Hey that hurts!" Gippal shouted as he ran back to his room.

.:Ding Ding Dong:.

_This is you captain speaking and we are now starting to depart from the cruise ship Eternity. We must now ask that everyone leave their luggage in their rooms and head for the ship exit. That is all._

"Is that everything?" Yuna asked as she looked at the giant pile of items she and Rikku had. Their constant shopping sprees had dramatically increased the amount of luggage they had.

"I think so…" They met up with everyone else in the hallway and headed down together.

"Thank Yevan I'm finally getting back to land where I shall never return to the water," Paine said.

Hanzel all of a sudden emerged from behind their luggage as if he could teleport. They all jumped back when they saw him, "Hanzel! Why must you keep doing that!"

"I just wanted to say thank you all for joining us on the cruise ship Eternity. I have enjoyed serving you." Hanzel bowed so that his noise was almost touching the ground.

"We enjoyed your company too," Yuna said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how I'll ever shop without you," Rikku said, "Thank you for everything." And as fast as Hanzel had appeared he had disappeared.

Yuna sighed and reluctantly took her first step off of the ship. They grabbed their luggage and the guys loaded it in the cars, which were right where they had left them. Yuna and Tidus stood facing each other as the cars were about to leave, "I guess I'll see you at school," Yuna said looking extremely sad.

"Yeah. But don't look so sad," Tidus lifted her chin up with his finger, "It's the day after tomorrow. I'll pick you up early and we can go together."

Yuna smiled and gave Tidus a huge hug, "See ya then." She left her embrace with Tidus and entered Lulu's car.

They took off and Yuna looked out the rear window until there was nothing to see but an endless landscape, "You really like him, don't you?"

Yuna smiled, "Uh-huh." Before long the two arrived home to their dismal apartment. Yuna fell face down on the couch and stared at the lifeless TV. It was obvious to anyone who walked in that the apartment hadn't been occupied for over a week. There was a stale smell in the air and the dishes still weren't done, which meant: mold.

_Everything these past few days has seemed like a really long dream. I have to stop and remind myself that it really did happen. I know things can't stay the same forever but I wonder if Tidus and I will grow distant once we get back to school?_

Yuna sighed. She stood up and walked to her room where she had nothing to do over the next few days except sleep.

MEANWHILE

"Here we are, brudda," Wakka said as he dropped Tidus off at the gate of his huge mansion.

"Thanks Wakka. I'll see you guys at school day after tomorrow." Wakka drove off and Tidus was left to carry his luggage back to his house. Before long a maid came running out to the front yard and grabbed his stuff shooing him off to the kitchen to eat some newly baked cookies in honor of his arrival.

The butler opened the huge doors for Tidus as he walked by, "Welcome home, young master." Tidus walked up the curving stairs up to his room. It was huge. He had a big screen TV with his own personal DDR machine next to it. The whole room was miraculous.

Tidus sat down on his bed and could think of nothing else besides Yuna.

_I haven't been away from her for more than a few hours and I already miss her. I'm not even sure if I can go tomorrow with out seeing her. Maybe I should stop by… Wait a second, she's probably sick of me. I'll just have to find something to do until the day after tomorrow._

Tidus tried to do anything he could think of but everything reminded him of Yuna. DDR made him think of Yuna whopping his ass at the arcade, food made him think about his food fight with her and even water made him think of Yuna when they played the Balloon Beam game. At one point he turned on the TV and the news came on still revealing footage of his kiss with Yuna.

He laid on his bed until he finally rolled over and dialed Wakka's number, "Hello?"

"Hey Wakka."

"Hey! What's up, brudda?" Wakka asked on the other end when he realized it was Tidus.

"Do you have Lulu's number?"

"Ya. But why would you want…Oh! I get it. You don't want Lulu's number to call Lulu. You want it to call Yuna!"

"Yeah."

"Well it's 949-5715. I'm actually surprised you made it this long." Wakka was laughing on the other line and was cut short by Tidus hanging up the phone so that he could call Yuna.

"Hello?" It was Lulu.

"Hey Lulu, it's Tidus. Is Yuna there?"

Lulu sounded a little surprised on the other end, "I think she's sleeping. Do you want me to wake her up?"

"No it's fine. Just have her call me. My number's 949-6090." Tidus said.

"Alright." Lulu hung up the phone.

Yuna had failed to wake up until the following morning, "Morning sleepy head!" Lulu said as she handed Yuna a glass of orange juice.

"What time is it?" Yuna asked a little groggy.

"Almost noon."

"Holy crap. I guess I was really tired," Yuna said.

"Guess who called you yesterday."

"Who?"

"Tidus."

Yuna chocked a little on her orange juice, "Are you serious! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I asked him if he wanted me to wake you up but he said to just let you sleep. He left his number though…" Lulu held up a small piece of paper that was quickly torn away by Yuna. She ran for the phone and dialed Tidus' number as fast as her fingers could move.

* * *

How cute! What a nice romance scene. I shall also add that all will not be perfect for the two lovers for long. Next chapter they're back to school and I included a poem/song that took me almost a week to write while I was at work. And since I gave you guys a SUPER EARLY UPDATE you must keep up with the **REVIEWS**! It's only fair...

* * *

Now it is time for...Drum roll please... MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! YAY! 

chocolateisgood, FallenFFantasy, bbychrangel, kari-chan FFVIII, boameda, MyOpheliaImmortal, Trishyeah, whitewave, DevilPixie, Mandy, innocentenshi, XAngel1X, LTF, TheOneWhoSmiteth, mandyfanforevr, dfdfdf, Riny Beoulve, tidusXyuna637, Micayasha, SavannahX, Schwarz Stein, sita, digitalgirl89, the complicated one, FFXfan2nd, blacksyth, xTidusLuvrNoellex, Cluck the Chickin, xBreak My Fallx, professionaldooropener, and Tidus luver's twin


	18. Be With You

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 18: Be With You

* * *

Here we are at Chapter 18 and things are about to change for the two lovers. But not until almost the very end of the chapter do we discover what it is. I hope you like it! 

P.S. This chapter also has one more of my poem/lyrics. It took me almost a week to write it during work. I wrote it on napkins. Hehe.

* * *

Yuna's conversation with Tidus on the telephone had made her feel better but she couldn't get over her feeling of depression when she was away from him. She rolled over in her bed to see what time it was on her alarm clock. She moaned. It was only ten and she was already going crazy. She didn't get to see Tidus until the next day when he picked her up for school. 

Soon enough she managed to force herself into a restless sleep only to be awoken by a tapping noise. Yuna groaned and reached for her alarm clock from underneath the blanket. The darn thing wouldn't turn off! So she reached for the electrical plug and tugged it out from its socket. Then Yuna heard the noise again and it was at that moment she realized that the noise she was hearing wasn't her alarm clock at all.

Yuna laid still under her covers listen for the noise again. She heard it again and jolted out from under the covers. She looked around and realized that it was still pitch black in her room. She awkwardly made her way over to her watch on her dresser. It read that it was three in the morning.

She heard the noise again coming from her window. She slowly made her way over towards it and opened the window. She stuck her head out and looked towards the side walk. There stood Tidus with a hand full of rocks. Yuna felt an immediate sense of happiness, "What are you doing here?" She whispered trying not to wake up the people in the apartments surrounding her.

"I wanted to see you," he said back.

"It's three in the morning!" Yuna said in shock.

"Well, if you want me to leave…"

"No! I'm glad you're here. I'm just a little surprised that you showed up at my window at three in the morning." Yuna paused until an idea hit her, "Meet me by my car in ten minutes. I want to show you something." Yuna closed her window and disappeared into her room. Tidus grabbed his guitar out of his car and stuffed it in Yuna's car.

Shortly after Yuna came running out of the building with her keys in one hand and a back pack in the other. She slipped into the driver's seat and stared up the car, "So where are we going?" Tidus asked as Yuna pulled out from the parking spot.

"You'll see…" Yuna drove for about ten minutes and stopped by a beach.

"A beach?" Tidus asked.

"We have to walk from here," Yuna said as she took out her back pack and locked the car, "Better take off your shoes." Yuna walked towards the edge of the water and stuck her feet in with Tidus following close behind. She walked along the edge of the water until it came to a dead end. She sunk in deeper into the water until it was half way up her thighs. She walked around until she came to a stop.

Tidus looked pass her at the watery cove in front of them, "What is this place?"

"It's nice isn't it? My Dad use to take me here when I was little. I come here to think about my life and I've never brought any other person here before. But since you showed me you're favorite place in the world, I figured I'd show you mine. I call it the 'Cove'" There was something to the effect of a mini beach in front of them. Wild blue flowers bloomed around the outside lining of 'The Cove'. Yuna walked out of the water and sat down on the sand so that her feet were still being swept over by the coming and going of the seawater.

Tidus dropped his guitar case in the sand behind him and sat down next to Yuna, "It's really nice here."

"I know. I love this place. I still remember the first time my father brought me here. I was only five and he had to drag me away from it because I wouldn't leave." Yuna said, "What did you bring your guitar for?"

"I almost forgot! I wrote a new song. Wanna hear it?" Tidus asked as he took the guitar out of it's case. Yuna nodded, "Great. But bare with me. I just came up with it so some of the lyrics might be off…"

Tidus placed his hands across the strings and played his first note.

_When I look at your face  
Everything falls into place_

_When your away:  
The sun doesn't shine,  
The stars don't sparkle  
And the cosmos stop spinning  
Just because your gone_

_You told me love  
Was some thing only in Fairy Tales  
But after all we've been through  
Can you still say that?_

_After the laughs  
After the tears  
After going against the world_

_Facing our dreams  
Facing our differences  
Facing everything I knew  
To be with you._

_I looked at you  
Like someone who  
Didn't give a care_

_You told me love  
Was something only in a dream  
But after all we've been through  
Can you still say that?_

_After the hope  
After the rain  
After going against the world_

_Facing our lies  
Facing our fights  
Facing everything I knew  
To be with you_

_In darkness  
In silence  
In life and death  
To be with you…  
With you…_

Tidus played his final note and placed his guitar next to him in the sand, "So, what do you think?"

"Wow…" Yuna was at a loss for words, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Tidus grinned. Yuna stood up and started to walk into the water.

As she sunk deeper and deeper in Tidus asked, "Are you really going in there! It's freezing!"

"Come on! It's be fun," with that Yuna submerged her head within the icy cold water and rose to see Tidus rushing into the water. Tidus grabbed her from behind and held her above the water. She looked up at him and he merely motioned towards the endless sea in front of them. The sun was starting to rise. The sky turned an orangey-yellow, erasing the darkness from the skies. Before long the sun had made it's way over the horizon and into the sky above them.

"School should be starting soon. We should probably head back," Yuna said

Tidus nodded as they headed back to the shore and gathered up their stuff to return to their houses for just enough time to head back to school. The car ride back was almost completely silent. Yuna turned off the car and looked over at Tidus.

"I'll be back to pick you up in an hour," Tidus said as he entered his car.

"See you then," Yuna headed back up to her room and hopped in the shower awaiting the next moment that she would see Tidus again.

She wrapped a towel around herself and reached for her watch on her dresser, "Shit! Tidus should be here in less than half an hour and I still have to do my hair and get dressed." Yuna ran through her room trying desperately to be ready on time.

As she was spraying on the last of her hairspray the doorbell rang, "Coming!" Yuna grabbed her backpack, which was unusually heavy from being stuffed full of makeup assignments, and opened the door to reveal Tidus with his hair still wet.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup! Let's go. See you later, Lulu!" Yuna screamed behind her as she shut the door. Yuna entered the passenger seat of the tiny blue sports car and with a sudden jerk of the car they were off to school.

Yuna and Tidus emerged from the car to be welcomed by the worst place in the world to Yuna, Besaid High. All of her memories contained within it seemed to be nothing but pain and suffering. But maybe, just maybe, with Tidus by her side things would change for the better. She slid her hand in his and walked up the stone staircase and into the school.

The moment she entered the school the halls seemed to get quieter, not that she really cared. Tidus looked around at all the people staring at them and her leaned down to be ear level with Yuna and whispered, "Why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden?"

Yuna's expression stayed the same as she responded, "It's always this way for me. And if you plan on being around me a lot, you should probably get use to it. Besides, people are most likely confused as to why we're holding hands. We never exactly got along all that well before we left for the cruise."

Tidus lifted his head up still looking confused as ever, "I've got to go to my locker to put some books away before class starts. I'll meet you by your locker in a few minutes."

"Alright, but be fast. We still have to find Rikku, Gippal, Wakka and Lulu before the warning bell rings…" Tidus ran off down the hall and Yuna made her way to her locker. She turned the lock to her combination, now unafraid of condoms spewing out from within it.

She pulled a few books out of her bag and shoved them inside her locker. Before she could even close her locker, Leblanc and Dona had appeared by her side, "Yuna! You're back!"

There where no words to describe how badly Yuna wanted to die at that moment. She hadn't even had time to readjust to her sucky life at school before the worst backstabbers she had ever known appeared, "The talk around the school is that you're really close to Tidus now!"

Yuna sighed and allowed for them to continue. She wasn't in the mood to argue, "So tell us all the details, love," Leblanc said.

"Yeah. We're just dying to hear what happened between you two on that cruise to lead to…you know."

Yuna continued to place more books into her locker, "No, I don't know."

"Come on, Yuna. We're your best friends. There's no need to act like nothing happened at the Blitzball game. The whole school saw it happen." Yuna dropped one of her book and quickly picked it up once she realized it had slipped from her grasp. She had completely forgotten about the kiss that had been shown all across Spira.

"Are you ready to go find the others?" Tidus asked as he had just arrived from coming back from his locker.

Yuna collected her books as fast as she could and slung her backpack over her shoulder, anticipating getting out of the conversation with Leblanc and Dona, "See you soon, Yuna. We still have loads to catch up on!" Yuna sighed in relief that she had narrowly escaped the almighty gossiping wrath of Dona and Leblanc.

"Yunie! Tidus! Over here!" Rikku shouted jumping up and down at her usual spot with Gippal and Wakka at her side.

"Hey Rikku," Tidus said, "How's it feel to be back in school?"

"Ready and excited to get in some massive social time!" Rikku squealed.

The warning bell sounded, "That's the warning bell. We should probably get to class," Gippal said.

"But what about Lulu?" Wakka asked.

"We really shouldn't be late for our first day back. I'm sure she'll understand," Tidus said. They nodded and headed to their homeroom for attendance.

Yuna was the first one in the door when she froze and all the color in her face drained, "Yuna?" Tidus asked a little worried.

She started to hyperventilate and felt herself getting weak in the knees, "No…"

Tidus gazed over at the direction Yuna was looking only to see an unfamiliar face looking back, "Hello, Yuna." He said in a calm, icy cold voice that made the hair on the back of Tidus' neck stand on end. Tidus looked deep into the seemingly lifeless eyes of the bluehaired man in front of him.

Yuna's lungs had lost all air. "Seymour…" Yuna managed to say as she allowed darkness to take over as she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Seymour? What the hell is he doing in this fanfic? .:Runs at him with a stick and stabs him in the ribcage:. STICK POKE OF DOOM!

On a different note, I am sad to say that this fanfic only holds a few more chapters (around 3-4) before we reach the end. No sequals or anything like that either. So I am currently in the process of finishing it but I've had the ending planned out in my head since day one so I don't need to think too much. All I can say is to enjoy this fanfic while it lasts, for it's time is running short.

**REVIEW** for me and getthe nextchapter. Oh ya and tell me what you think of my poem thingy too! See ya next time!

* * *

Time to give a big round of applause for the awesome reviewers!

D2Killerz, SandraRbd, MyOpheliaImmortal, kari-chan FFVIII, Rainan Strife, Mandy, cute-little-Yugi, AngelKair, mandyfanforevr, Riny Beoulve, Princess Dark Fire, tidusXyuna637, bbychrange, whitewave, digitalgirl89, SavannahX, xTidusLuvrNoellex, ShalBrenfan, newkid, Thlayli the Furhead, Rollercoaster217, Schwarz Stein, LTF, the complicated one, and Tidus luver's twin.

* * *


	19. The Whole Truth

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 19: The Whole Truth

* * *

Woot! Chapter 19 has arrived. And I feel that I should tell you all that I am an extremely busy girl. I'm currently editing two stories with mutiple chapters for another person, finishing up the rest of this fanfic, starting a new fanfic which requires a ton of research, getting ready for school while doing the shopping for that, all while working 5 days of doubles a week. 

At this point I have no life. I sacrifice my life for the greater good of this fanfic, therefore, worship my ass! lol.

This chapter holds some serious plot twists which I have been wanting to reveal since the first chapter. I'm so excited! So what are you doing still reading this? Find out what's gonna happen!

* * *

Yuna awoke with a moan and slowly opened her eyes. She found herself lying on a squishy bed and looked around the dismal room with pale white walls and immediately recognized it as the nurse's office. Tidus had heard her move and rushed out of the chair in the corner of the room and over to Yuna's side, "What happened?" Yuna asked. 

"You fainted, but I caught you before you hit the floor. Who was that guy?" Tidus asked.

Yuna paused for a moment pondering the same question, "Seymour…" Yuna said in shock as she realized whom it was.

"You called," said the figure that had just recently appeared in the doorway. Tidus looked at him and sensed the same feelings he felt for Seymour only a few moments before, a blind-unrelenting hatred.

"Why…why are you here?" Yuna asked almost in tears.

"To find you of course, I've been looking for you everywhere," Seymour took a step further into the room.

"Stay out of here," Yuna said.

"I only wish to talk with you," he said with another step.

"MURDERER!" Yuna screamed.

"My dear Yuna, must we go through this every time we meet? Now why don't we get out of this horrid place and return back to my house," Seymour said with his evil grin.

"No…" Yuna said under her breath.

"What was that, my sweet?"

"NO!" Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs, "You have no control over me now."

The nurse came running into the room, "What's going on in here. I thought I heard someone scream."

The nurse looked at Seymour, "One visitor at a time."

"Then I shall bid you farewell, my dear Yuna," Seymour left the room with Tidus staring a hole into the back of his head. Tidus could not remember hating someone as much as he hated Seymour at that moment. The nurse left Tidus and Yuna alone to talk as she exited the room.

Yuna was still in a daze. Tidus opened his mouth to speak but before he could Yuna cut him off, "Before you say anything, I should probably explain a few things."

Yuna shifted in the bed and sighed, "Remember our date on the Moonflow when we rode on the chocobos?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that's where I think the best starting point to explain all this is. When I talked you about my past, you know, how my ex-boyfriend abused and raped me. Then our horrible break up after Lulu told my father," Yuna sighed again, "Seymour is my ex boyfriend…"

Tidus froze and his fists tightened, turning his knuckles white as Yuna looked up to him for a response _He was the one that caused her all that pain. I swear that some how, I'll make him pay for it! _"But wait a second, there's still one thing I don't understand: Why did you scream 'Murderer'?" Tidus asked.

"That's the other half to all of this, Seymour killed my father." Yuna felt the tears well up in her eyes that were now stinging.

"Huh?" Tidus said quite confused.

"My father died four days after he made me stop seeing Seymour. Seymour threatened him on a daily basis until one day two police officers showed up at my door saying my father had been shot. I knew it was Seymour, but I could never prove it. He took everything away from me. My father and I had moved to Luca my freshman year, so Lulu and I thought the best thing to do was to move back to Besaid."

Tidus was having trouble processing so many thoughts at once. All he could manage to say was, "Wow." Yuna couldn't hold in her tears any more and burst out crying. Tidus wrapped her in his arms and ran his hands through her hair, "Don't worry, I wont let him hurt you." Yuna sobbed on his shoulder until she felt empty inside. Everything inside her seemed to pour away with her tears: her doubt, her sorrow and even her fear.

When Tidus felt that she was done he cradled her in his arms and carried her out of the room. The nurse caught them before they left, "Where are you two going?"

"She's sick and I was taking her home," Tidus said.

Yuna looked up to the nurse with red, puffy eyes, "Alright, you can take her home. But you better come right back here once she's in bed."

Tidus nodded and continued his way back to his car. When he went to go place Yuna in the car he looked down to find that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and placed her in his car as gently as possible.

Soon enough they arrived, not at Yuna's, but at Tidus' house. _You'll be taken care of better here…_ Tidus picked her up and started to carry her towards the house before a butler opened the door in front of him. The butler gave him an odd look, "Good evening, Young Master."

"Hello Monty, I'm only home for a few minutes. I just need to drop her off," Yuna nuzzled deeper into Tidus' shirt before he handed her over to Monty, "Could you take her up to my room and have one of the maids look after her for me. Make sure she gets anything she needs."

"Of course, sir." Tidus walked back to his car with the mansion doors closing behind him. He drove back to school knowing that Yuna would be safe until he returned for her.

----------

Yuna turned over in the soft cushions she was laying against. _These are the softest blankets I have ever felt. And this pillow feels like a cloud. Did Lulu buy me a new bed or something? And they smell so familiar… Wait a second, this can't be my bed!_

Yuna immediately shot herself out from underneath the covers and sat up. _Where am I?_

"Oh good, you're awake!" Yuna looked towards the doorway of the massive room around her to see a woman in a maid's uniform, "I'll go fetch you something to eat." Before Yuna could say anything the maid was off.

_What's going on? _She looked around at her surroundings and instantly noticed a few select items: a DDR machine, a large screen TV, and several blitzballs. _Is this Tidus' room?_

The maid returned with a tray full of freshly made cookies, brownies and small cakes with a glass of milk, "Here you are, Miss. The Young Master said to give you everything you need and to watch over you until he returns from school."

_Young Master? It must be Tidus! I wonder how long until he comes back…_ "May I ask what time it is?"

"Of course Miss, I believe it is close to two in the afternoon." The maid said as she laid the snacks down on the desk and gazed down at the watch on her wrist.

"And what time does Tidus usually get back from school?" Yuna asked hoping it wouldn't be too much longer.

"The Young Master is usually home at 3:15. Is there anything else I can help you with Miss?" the maid asked.

"No thank you, but please call me Yuna."

"As you wish Miss Yuna. If you need anything there is a buzzer next to the bed," the maid bowed and exited the room to return to the rest of her duties.

Yuna sat up and started to look around the room after grabbing a cookie. _He's got so much stuff._ Yuna examined the series of guitars and picks. And found herself staring at a single dusky book on a deck near Tidus' computer. Yuna let curiosity take over as she slowly opened the book.

Inside she found nothing more than pictures. She gazed through the pictures of Tidus as a five year old with ice cream smeared across his face, smiling into the camera. Yuna's huge smile suddenly vanished as she turned the next page. There was a picture of a girl Yuna recognized as Lenne hugging Tidus, who looked happier than he had ever been, from behind. _He doesn't have a single picture of me anywhere…_

The maid walked in again causing Yuna to suddenly shut the book, "Oh sorry to disturb you Miss Yuna, I just came to change the sheets." The maid noticed what book Yuna had in her possession and was trying to keep hidden, "Don't worry about the book. The Young Master wouldn't mind. But I have something I know you would like to see that even the Young Master has yet to see."

The maid ran out of the room and returned with a package, "These just arrive this morning. I'm sure you will enjoy them, Miss Yuna." The maid bowed and left the room once again."

Yuna opened the package to reveal pictures from the cruise. She flipped through with a huge grin across her face. Most of the pictures where ones of either her or her with someone else in view. One picture was a close up of Yuna's chest. To that one, she found herself laughing.

She put the pictures back in the package as neatly as possible and looked over at the Blitzball clock on the wall, 3:27. _I wonder what's taking him so long._

Yuna went back to Tidus' bed and fell back on it. Before long she heard some one approaching the door. Tidus walked into the room, "How're you feeling?"

"Fine now. I guess all I needed was some sleep. Why did you bring me to your house anyway?" Yuna asked as she blushed a little.

"I wanted to be sure you'd be safe and get anything you needed since I couldn't be here for you," Tidus said as he gave Yuna a small hug.

"So where is everyone else?"

"I checked with the office and they said Lulu got sent off to go look at colleges this morning, which is why we didn't see her in the morning. Rikku, Gippal, and Wakka all have detention today so they wont be here for another hour or two."

"Why did they get detention?" Yuna questioned.

Tidus chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "They started a fight with the nurse when she told them only one of us could visit you."

"They got detention for that?" Yuna said puzzled.

"Well that's just part of it. They also sort of tried to sneak out of school so they could go see you, but the nurse knew they would try something after I went to drop you off. They managed to make it past the office but the nurse was waiting for them at the door."

Yuna felt an instant sense of guilt. It was her fault they had to go to detention after school. Tidus felt she was a little upset, "Cheer up, Yuna! They'll all be here soon enough."

A maid came rushing into the room, "Young Master, you have a phone call." Tidus nodded and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

The maid looked over at Yuna while Tidus was on the phone and said, "How are you feeling Miss Yuna?"

"Better thanks to you."

The maid blushed, "You are too kind Miss." She bowed again and left the room.

Tidus hung up the phone and turned to Yuna, "That was Lulu. She says she's on her way over. In the mean time, I still have to challenge you to a rematch at DDR!"

Yuna giggled, "I forgot you had a DDR machine in your room. You have the most magnificent house I've ever seen! And I haven't even seen anything other than you room."

Tidus grinned and turned on the DDR machine so that he was, once again, completely shown up by Yuna. It wasn't long before there was a knock on Tidus' door, "Come in!"

"Young Master, this lady says you are expecting her…" Lulu was standing in the doorway with a somber expression across her face.

"Yeah. Come on in Lulu," Tidus said as he shut off the power to the machine.

Lulu entered the room and sat down on the couch by the big screen TV, "So how are you feeling Yuna? All Tidus told me was that you fainted."

Yuna's happy smile soon faded when she realized Tidus hadn't told her, "You didn't tell her, Tidus."

"I figured you would want to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Yuna sighed and started to fidget with her hands, "He found me."

"Who found you?"

"_He_ found me," Yuna said.

It took a second before Lulu figured out what she meant. "Seymour…?"

Yuna nodded, "Uh-huh. He's transferred to our school and wants me back again." Lulu's face turned whiter than her usual pale skin tone.

"Have you told the others?"

"No. I'm not sure if I want them to know," Yuna said softly.

Lulu shook her head, "You have the choice whether or not to, but personally I think you should tell them. They have the right to know what's going on. But it's your decision."

"I know I should. It's just so hard to talk about, especially when all I want to do is to forget. Not only that but I don't want them mixed up in this crazy mess. You saw what happened to my father, I'm still shocked you're still here with me right now. Gippal, Rikku and Wakka wont take something like this lightly, they'll want to kill Seymour and if they get in the way the same thing that happened to my father might happen to one of them."

"That may all be true Yuna, but the more people around you, the less change you have of getting hurt. He can't possibly get all of us," Lulu said.

"I'm just worried for them, that's all," Yuna said with her head drooping.

"The same goes for them. They're worried for you, too."

Yuna sighed again, "Alright, I'll tell them."

* * *

All hail the mighty plot twists! YAY! Seymour was Yuna's ex-boyfriend who abused her and killed her father...that one's been boiling up inside me for a while now. But now you all know! And I can continue to write the ending to this story. With the way things are going there are about 4 more chapters left, maybe even 3, but unlikely. It all depends on how I write it. 

Anyway, I'm off to continue my work on my new fanfic project that is sucking the time out of my life. Gimme lots of reviews and I'll work extra hard on making4 more chapters instead of 3!

* * *

Now it's time for the people who keep me writing: The Complete and Totally Awesome...REVIEWERS! ALL HAIL THE REVIEWERS! 

lanablaze92, a fan, Thlayli the Furhead, zysacalphatango42, mandyfanforevr, ChloeBrunetteRocker1, kari-chan FFVIII, whitewave, D2Killerz, yunnie yuae, kyritawuv, littlefan, sita, LTF, Herald Of Valdemar, FallenFFantasy, tidusXyuna637, NoElLe LoVeS tIdUs, SavannahX, professionaldooropener, Mandy, Schwarz Stein, MyOpheliaImmortal, ShalBrenfan, the complicated one, boameda, xBreak My Fallx, Cluck the Chickin, Maverick102prand Tidus luver's twin!

Thank you all! With your help this fanfic has reached over 400 reviews!


	20. Tears of the Night

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 20: Tears of the Night

* * *

I have finally reached 20 Chapters! Thank God! I had an interesting time writing this Chapter, I think I rewrote the ending close to four or five times. Plus I have to practically beat my mom off the computer as she is obsessed with it. 

This Chapter doesn't contain any plot twists, it's more of a minor detail/fluff chapter to make you all feel fuzzy inside and make you all go, "AWWWWW!"

* * *

Yuna had just finished telling Rikku, Gippal, and Wakka about her horrible past and was waiting for their response as she finished her last sentence. "Yunie…" was all that Rikku could manage to say. Gippal continued to stare at the floor while Wakka had a facial expression that looked as if he had just eaten a bug. 

"So when I saw Seymour this morning…I panicked. I was afraid of facing my past," Yuna said.

"That no good Seymour! He's just an…a…dirty bastard!" Rikku screamed. Everyone's head snapped towards her in shock. It wasn't like Rikku to swear, ever. Even Gippal had only heard it once or twice in his life. Yuna giggled.

Rikku turned a shade of red. "Well, what do we do now, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Go kick Seymour's butt!" Rikku said.

"Or poke him with a stick until he dies from internal bleeding," Gippal added at the end.

"I say that for now we go eat dinner," Tidus said as he stood up and uncrossed his arms, heading down towards the dining room. The others followed closely behind him until they reached a gigantic room with a table big enough for almost thirty people and an over hanging crystal chandelier. Yuna gawked at the sheer magnificence of the room.

Tidus took his seat near the far end of the table. There were so many places to sit; Yuna had no idea which one to take. Tidus noticed her confusion, "Yuna why don't you come sit by me?" Yuna sat in the chair next to Tidus and let the maid lay her napkin across her lap, "My Old Man always liked things over done."

Yuna was glad Tidus was talking again; he had remained silent since Lulu had showed up. It was like he was in an inescapable daze, but he had really just been in deep thought. When the second course appeared from the kitchen, Rikku decided to bring up the same topic again, "So what do we do now?"

"There are more of us then there are of him, ya? He can't take on all of us. If we all watch over Yuna she should be fine," Wakka stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth.

Yuna didn't want to face the reality that Seymour had actually returned for her so she had been trying her hardest to avoid the subject, "Do you think he knows where I live?"

"He found out where you go to school, so it's a possibility," Gippal said.

"You all can't be with me at home. He could easily sneak into my apartment, hurt Lulu in some way and then go for me. He'd probably go back for all of you later for standing in his way. I don't want to see you guys get hurt!"

"Yuna you're over reacting, we'll be fine. It's you we're worried about," Rikku said, "But you were right that he could get to you pretty easily at your apartment and I'm sure he knows where you live."

The group sat in thought and pondered what to do with Yuna. Rikku opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it again, realizing that her idea would be close to useless. Tidus munched away at his meal until he finally said, "Just stay here."

Everyone looked at Tidus. "I couldn't!" Yuna said her voice filled with shock, "I wouldn't want to be a bother to you or have you get sick of me. Plus I take up a lot of space."

Tidus laughed, "Bother? I'd love to have you around! This place can get really lonely at times. And incase you haven't noticed, we have plenty of room to spare."

"Awesome! Not only will Yuna be escaping her stalker, but she'll get to stay with her honey bun too!" Rikku said with a giggle.

Tidus and Yuna both started turning shades of red, "Lulu, would you please talk some sense into them?"

"I think it's a great idea. You'll be safe here, and I'm sure this place has more than enough security cameras floating around." Yuna sighed and didn't dare ask Wakka or Gippal their opinion, as it would only strengthen the case against her.

"All in favor of Yuna staying at Tidus', say 'I'!" Rikku shouted.

"I!" Everyone but Yuna shouted.

"Alright…" She sighed, "But at least give me tonight to gather up my stuff and run back here." They all nodded and continued to eat their dinner before all the courses were complete.

"It's getting late," Lulu said, "I have to get home. Yuna, I'll take you back to the apartment so you can get you stuff and come back here in your own car. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, and don't be late! We all have to be out on Yuna watch." Yuna and Lulu exited the manor and made their way back to the apartment in Lulu's car.

The apartment was just how it was when they left that morning, "So how do you feel about all this Yuna?"

"About what?" Yuna asked as she walked to the couch in the living room and grabbed her suitcase that was only half unpacked from her trip on the cruise ship.

"About moving in with Tidus."

Yuna paused for a second to think about it, "I'm not quite sure yet. I mean, I really like Tidus and all but I'm so use to the 'one night stands' that the thought of a long-term relationship kind of scares me."

Lulu smiled, "I figured as much. It wasn't that you 'didn't want to be a bother' it was just that you're reluctant to be in a serious relationship with a guy. Especially after Seymour." Yuna cringed at the mention of his name.

Lulu walked up to Yuna and gave her a hug, "I'm proud of you." Yuna smiled and dragged her suitcase into her room. She ran to her bed and plummeted into it. The whole day had been so long to her, even though she was unconscious through most of it.

It took her a moment before she realized what was at her bedside. "What's this?" she said as she picked up the glorious bouquet of snow-white roses. Yuna picked desperately though them to find a card. Before long she succeeded. Her eyes moved across the paper as she read:

_For staying bright through the world's darkness,_

_All I could offer you is a bouquet of roses._

_I looked for a bouquet of stars,_

_But for some reason they don't sell them at the store._

_Love, Tidus_

_P.S. POTATO SALAD!_

Yuna couldn't help but smile. She wondered how Tidus could sound poetic, but funny at the same time. She scanned over the card several times before returning it back to her nightstand. As she did she noticed another object close to where the flowers had been, there sat a small, golden butterfly pin. It was decorated with a series of gemstones that Yuna recognized as opal and emerald. She examined it in her hand before she sat it back down on the table. _He's so sweet!_ Yuna thought.

The gifts only made her want to see Tidus more, so she quickly stuffed in her clothes, make-up, hair stuff and anything else she could think of before slamming it shut and locking the clasps. She walked out into the kitchen where Lulu was waiting patiently for her, "Got everything?"

"I think so. All that's left is to say good-bye to you. You sure that you don't want to come with me and live in a huge mansion?"

Lulu laughed. "I'm sure. Plus I wouldn't want you and Tidus time to be cut short on account of me!" Lulu joked.

Yuna sighed again, "I'll see you in school tomorrow then." With that Yuna exited the apartment and made her way down to her car. She shoved her suitcase into the trunk and drove to her new temporary home.

She pulled into the driveway and before she could even exit the car, a maid came running out to take her suitcase inside for her.

The doors opened magically for her as she approached them. This was her first time to actually enter the manor while being conscious, "Good evening, Madame." Tidus came running down the curving stairs and down to meet Yuna. "Hey Yuna," he said as he took her hand and led her inside, "I know it's getting late but I figured I could at least give you a small tour around this place."

Yuna nodded and followed him through the many rooms including a bowling alley, an arcade, several bathrooms and two kitchens among the many they visited, "That should be enough for today. We can cover the east wing tomorrow."

"You mean there's more!" Yuna screamed.

"Yeah, we only visited the west wing today. We still have the east, south, north, where the maids sleep and the whole outside which we separated into two sections," Tidus said as if it was nothing.

Yuna's jaw just hung in amazement, she knew this place was big but not THAT big. Tidus looked down at his watch realizing what time it was, "Wow, it's that time already? I guess I should show you to your room."

Yuna thought as she followed Tidus, _I wasn't expecting my own room, but I should have knowing the size of this place._

Tidus and Yuna came to a door and before Tidus opened it he said, "I'm sorry it's such a mess, but it's the best we could do with only a few hours notice." Tidus opened the door and the first thing Yuna noticed was a king size bed draped with a pink canopy. The floors were made of a dark wood and the curtains to the windows were the same color pink as the canopy. The room was very open and to the side Yuna noticed an open door that led into a gigantic bathroom. For her, it was the cruise all over again.

"It's…It's…" Yuna stuttered.

"You don't need to say it," Tidus said, "I know it's not much but it was the best we could do…"

"Are you kidding?" Yuna said, "This place is amazing! My room back at the apartment wasn't even half the size of this!"

Tidus grinned, "Well if your amazed by this I can't wait to see the expression on your face when you see your real room finished."

Yuna paused, "Real room?"

"Yeah, this is only temporary. Your real room should be finished in less than a few days, if not tomorrow night. We just had to put you somewhere until it was finished."

Yuna found it was getting harder for her to breathe, "You mean it's gonna be bigger than this?"

"Of course, I want you to feel at home here. Anyway, it's late. I'll leave you to your new room to unpack and if you need anything just ring the bell and a maid will come to get you. And if you need me, I'm in the room two doors down." With that he left Yuna alone in her new room.

Yuna laughed to herself. _This is like being on the cruise all over again. Only this time it's just me and Tidus._ She couldn't help but smile at the thought of this. _Maybe Seymour coming back wont be so bad with all of my new friends around me. And I know Tidus wouldn't let anything happen me. He's treated me so nice, I feel like I can really trust him._

Yuna unpacked her stuff and was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock at the door, "Come in!"

A maid entered her room carrying something in her arms, "The Young Master requested that you be given this set of night clothes. He even picked them out himself." The maid handed the clothes to Yuna. Her hand ran across the surface realizing that they were made of what seemed like the finest silk. The maid bowed and left Yuna to try on her new pajamas.

She slipped on the new pajamas and looked at herself in the full length mirror in the bathroom. It was pink silk, laced in white around the trim with the bottom cutting off just below Yuna's butt and the top narrowly covering her chest. It looked quite nice on her. Yuna laughed to herself. _I bet he did pick these out himself! The little pervert…_She joked.

Yuna sat on the bed and slowly covered herself up under one of the many blankets. She reached over to the lamp on the desk and clicked it off. She sat for a few moments in the darkness with only the moonlight to comfort her. She felt an immediate sense of loneliness. _I see what Tidus meant about this place feeling lonely at times, it's so eerily open._

She laid in silence and pondered the past few day's events. _I still can't believe he's back. After everything Seymour's done to me do I really deserve more torment? He took away my home, my father and even my life. I've lived every day in fear that he would return and when I finally found happiness and the courage to move on he comes back to destroy it!_

Yuna started to cry against her pillow. _Why me…?_ Yuna never felt more lonely at that moment then she had ever felt. She gripped her pillow against her and hugged it close. She sniffled and tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes but were instantly replaced with even more tears.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had risen from her bed and walked out of her room. She stood in the hallway and allowed her legs to carry her down the hall and into the room two doors down. She slowly opened the door and crept in as quietly as she could. The only light Yuna could see by was the moonlight coming from the window.

Tears were still running down Yuna's face as she approached the bed. She slowly climbed into the bed underneath the covers she wrapped her arms around Tidus, who had his back to her. The second Yuna made contact with him his eyes snapped open, "Yuna?"

He rolled over to face a teary eyed Yuna, "What's the matter? Did something scare you?"

Yuna shook her head, "I just…I mean I…" She pushed herself against Tidus' chest, "I'm sorry…"

Tidus patted her on the head, "Don't worry. I'm here for you." He pulled Yuna towards him and let her cry against him, "Everything's alright." He stroked through her hair and tried his best to comfort her. Yuna looked up at Tidus and he wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek with his thumb.

Yuna nuzzled deeper against Tidus' bare chest to absorb the warmth flowing from him. She laidbeside him for what seemed like hoursbefore she allowed herself to drift off into a blissful slumber.

* * *

AWWWWWW! It's so sweet and cute! I love that ending. But what shall happen tomorrow in school? What's going on in Tidus' mind during all of this? And what will happen when Yuna wakes up next to Tidus in the morning? All I will say is that the ending contains so much fluff it burns! And if you enjoy the song "1000 Words" definately read the next chapter. 

And remember kiddies, only around 2 to 3 chapters remain. The clock is ticking closer to the exciting conclusion of Tease Me, Tease Me Not! Until next time!

* * *

And now it's time for the most speciall people in the world! My reviewers! Woot! 

moonpixie13, Murdered Angel, zysacalphatango42, AngelKairi, Dancing Summoner, sita, bureiku, Maverick102pr, mandyfanforevr, xBreak My Fallx, digitalgirl89, tidusXyuna637, LTF, Thlayli the Furhead, NoElLe LoVeS tIdUs, D2Killerz, whitewave, Schwarz Stein, Mandy, lanablaze92, boameda, zysacalphatango42, the complicated one, Cluck the Chickin, kyritawuv, blacksyth, professionaldooropener, Tidus luver's twin, and SavannahX.


	21. Missing in Action

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not-** Chapter 21: Missing in Action

* * *

Alrighty, here we are at Chapter 21 and it's fricken huge. It took me forever to finish but I think it's the biggest chapter yet. I was going to split it up into two different chapters but decided against it. 

This chapter will make you feel like your on an emotional rollercoaster. First happy, then sad, then super sad, then all warm and fuzzy then shock (or something along those lines). Plus this also shows how I look at the song "A Thousand Words". Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

Yuna awoke underneath Tidus arms as the sun was rising above the horizon. She had only been awake for a few minutes but she found herself staring at a blissfully sleeping Tidus. She covered her mouth and giggled silently as she noticed he was drooling out of the corner of his mouth, which was accompanied by a small fit of snoring. He murmured something about blitzballs before subconsciously pulling Yuna in closer to him.

Yuna rested her head back against Tidus for a few moments before a maid knocked on the door. Yuna quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. "Young Master, it is time for you to get up for school. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs," the maid yelled through the door. Tidus had apparently heard the maid as he made a slight groan and hugged Yuna a little tighter. She was trying her hardest to appear sleeping as Tidus stretched out his arms.

Tidus cupped the side of Yuna's face with one of his hands, "Yuna… Time to get up, we have a long day ahead of us." Yuna opened up one of her eyes and looked into the magnificent, blue eyes staring back at her.

As Yuna sat up, Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, "So how did you sleep?"

Yuna wiped the dried tears off of her eyes with one hand, "Great. You have the most comfortable bed I've ever felt."

Tidus smiled, "Good! Now there's a bathroom next to your temporary room where you can get ready and I'll take the one in my room. I'll meet you down in the dinning room for breakfast when you finished, okay?"

Yuna nodded and returned to her room where she showered and got dressed for the new day ahead of her, which she knew would undoubtedly be a long one. She made her way down the stairs and into the dinning room where she saw Tidus waiting for her at the table.

"There you are Mistress. I was worried when I didn't find you in your room this morning. I'll run and go prepare you some breakfast." The maid walked away leaving a confused Yuna.

_Mistress?_ At that moment it had finally sunk into Yuna's brain that this was indeed her new home. Further more, the thought that she was so close to Tidus now that she was considered the highest and most powerful woman figure in the house had also just occurred to her. _How did this all happen without me noticing it?_

"Is something wrong Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"No I'm fine," Yuna said with a fake smile, "I guess I'm just a little worried about school though…"

Tidus laid his hand on top of Yuna's on the table, "You have nothing to worry about. We're all gonna be here to protect you."

"I know. I almost forgot! I was so caught up in everything going on yesterday that I completely forgot to thank you for the flowers and card!"

Tidus grinned, "So you liked them?"

Yuna nodded, "And that pin was amazing! Where did you find it?"

Tidus gave her a confused look, "Pin? What pin?"

"The butterfly one with gems in it that you sent with the flowers."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at her, "I never got you any pin like that. I only sent the flowers. You must have just bought the pin and forgot you had it."

Yuna sat puzzled at the table trying to think of a time when she might have purchased the pin but nothing came to mind. Before long she gave up on the thought and returned to eating her breakfast.

Tidus and Yuna finished up their breakfasts and headed to the driveway and into Tidus' car. The car ride was the first time in a while that Tidus' could actually sort out his thoughts about the past few days.

_I should have seen it before. He killed her father, how could I have been so stupid not to see it! With everything he's done to her how can I allow that monster to go on living? He hurt Yuna, not only physically, but deep within her soul too. It's taken me long enough to have Yuna open up to me and I will not under any circumstances let her shut herself off from the rest of the world again._

_There's nothing I can do to change the past or erase all the pain she went through. All I can do now is stand by her and keep my promise to protect her no matter what the cost. _

_I just wish I knew some way to keep her from harms way…_

Tidus cut off his train of thought as he approached the parking spot to the school. He took a quick glimpse around to make sure that Seymour was not lurking anywhere around them before he opened the door and took Yuna by the hand.

Yuna looked up at Tidus as they entered the massive front doors of the school, she knew he had developed a new sense of awareness to the objects and people surrounding them. She hung her head a little bit as she walked down the hall. That was when she spotted Dona and Leblanc. They immediately noticed her hand locked within Tidus' firm grasp and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to question further on the subject of her relationship with Tidus.

Tidus looked down at the hand with in his grip when he felt it shift with discomfort. He looked towards Yuna's gaze and saw the two girls approaching quickly. With a quick burst of energy and a tug on Yuna's arm, he swept past three groups of people clustered together and fell out of the site of Dona and Leblanc. Yuna didn't have to say anything to express her thanks, as Tidus understood perfectly that she was grateful.

Tidus and Yuna soon arrived at the meeting place where Wakka and Rikku were waiting patiently for them, "Hey brudda, how'd you sleep?"

It took all of Tidus' strength not to reveal the huge grin that wanted so desperately to spread across his face, "Better than ever." _Especially since Yuna slept with me, but how would that sound?_ "You?"

"I've had better nights." Wakka shifted his weight to his other foot and looked over at Yuna.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going to your locker or something with Wakka for a few minutes? I need to talk to Rikku alone."

Before Tidus could object, Wakka placed his hand on Tidus' shoulder, "Alright, you'll keep watch over her, right Rikku?"

Rikku nodded enthusiastically, "You bet!" Wakka led Tidus down the stairs and towards his locker. When they were both out of site Rikku turned to Yuna, "Alrighty, spill! What's so important that Wakka and Tidus couldn't hear?"

"Rikku, you know I trust you and I can tell you things that I can't tell other people. What I'm about to say must never be repeated to another soul. Especially not Lulu, got it?"

"Uh-huh. Now tell me!"

Yuna let out a deep sigh, "I slept with Tidus last night."

Rikku froze and her eyes grew almost three times their normal size, "**WHAT**?"

Yuna quickly placed her hand over Rikku's mouth, "Shhhh… keep it down Rikku!" All Rikku could get out was a series of mumblings. Yuna sighed again, "Let me explain. I was in the middle of an emotional breakdown last night and I felt lonelier than I have ever felt in my life. I knew where Tidus' room was so I snuck inside and crawled in his bed.

I cried against him for a while and then we both fell asleep. Before I knew it, morning came. But I swear that nothing besides that happened. Now when I take my hand off of your mouth will you stay calm?"

Rikku nodded and as Yuna removed her hand Rikku shouted, "YOU SLEPT WITH TIDUS!" Yuna hit Rikku over the head and she quieted down.

"I told you, nothing happened! But that's not where the problem is; I've slept with plenty of guys before. The thing about this is that I actually care for Tidus and…" Yuna paused for a moment before she continued, "I think I love him."

Rikku squealed at the top of her lungs but quickly quieted down at the thought of being hit in the head again. All of a sudden Rikku felt a fierce pressure on her back propel her forward and she went tumbling down the stairs. At one point her leg caught around a pole and twisted in an odd position. Before Yuna could react Rikku was at the bottom of the stairs laying on her back, "RIKKU!"

Yuna rushed down the stairs two at a time and pushed her way through the people that had started to crowd around her, "Rikku! Are you alright?" Yuna looked down at Rikku's right leg, it was twisted in an awkward position with what seemed like a piece of her bone sticking out of place, "Oh Rikku…"

Tears were flooding from Rikku's eyes as she found that she couldn't move her leg without being overcome by an intense wave of pain. People were murmuring around her in a circle and before long the nurse came pushing through the crowd and bent down to examine Rikku's leg, "I'm afraid it's broken. We need to get you to the hospital right away."

Several men rushed in and placed Rikku on a stretcher while Yuna stood by her side trying her hardest to keep her fear for Rikku off of her face, "Everything will be alright." Yuna watched as Rikku left her vision and the people who had been crowded around Rikku had now returned to what ever they had been doing the moments before Rikku had fallen.

Yuna felt a tear fall down her cheek as she stood frozen in place. Tidus and Wakka came running up to Yuna from down the other hallway panting from their lose of breath, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, it all happen so fast. She just fell down the stairs and something happened to her leg. The nurse said it was broken," Yuna said as she looked at the floor.

Tidus hugged her, "There's nothing you could have done. Don't beat yourself up for it, alright?"

"The hard part is how are we going to tell Gippal, ya? He's gonna flip when he finds out what happened to Rikku." Tidus nodded in agreement and led Yuna and Wakka back to their usual meeting place in hopes that Gippal and Lulu would be there.

As they approached Gippal asked, "Hey, what's with all the commotion?" Tidus and Wakka looked at each other, neither one of them wanting to tell him about what happened to Rikku.

"You see Gippal, something happened it Rikku," Tidus finally said.

Gippal's eyes widened, "What happened to her! Is she alright?"

Tidus' face had a pained expression, "She fell down the stairs and, we think, she broke her leg." All the color in Gippal's faced drained before without saying another word her rushed towards the school exit and out the doors heading to the hospital.

Lulu had been watching from the side and said nothing more than, "Let's get to class." The did just that and sat down at their desk as the bell rang. Yuna scanned the entire room looking for any signs of Seymour and to her total surprise, she saw no sign of him. Despite their chaotic morning with Rikku things weren't going too badly.

"Yuna, before we start I was told to send you to the guidance councilor this morning. She just wanted to talk with you about your absence yesterday, nothing serious." Yuna nodded and she and Tidus stood up and started to exit the room, "And where do you think your going Tidus?"

"With Yuna."

He continued to leave the class before the teacher stopped him, "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. If you leave I'll be forced to give you detention after school today." Tidus looked at Yuna and she smiled at him and mouthed, _I'll be fine._ He reluctantly sat back down in his seat as Yuna left the classroom.

The halls were empty and lacked its usually business, "If it isn't my dearest Yuna." Yuna immediately recognized the icy-cold voice and froze in place. Seymour appeared from around the corner and faced Yuna, "How are you today, my sweet?" Yuna remained silent as an evil grin spread across Seymour's face.

He snickered before stepping a few feet closer towards Yuna, "Did you get my present?"

Yuna's head snapped towards Seymour, "What present?"

"Why, the pin of course. I thought the butterfly was magnificent."

Yuna felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, "You were the one who left me that pin?" All this time she had thought Tidus was just joking about not getting her the pin. Instead it was Seymour's present to her and she felt an overwhelming sensation to chuck the pin against the wall when she next saw it.

Yuna could sense that Seymour was have a great time teasing her, "As much as I enjoy our time together I must bid you fair well Lady Yuna. But before I go I must say this: 'Tell your friends to watch where they step, a sudden push may just be their down fall.'"

Yuna's limbs went numb, "It was you… You were the one who shoved Rikku down the stairs!" Seymour smiled again showing his affirmative answer and slinked back around the corner. Yuna fell to her knees on the ground as she felt a stinging in her eyes. _It's all my fault! All of this is because of me. First my father and now I even got Rikku hurt._

Yuna rubbed her swollen eyes. _If I stay here all I'll do is cause others to suffer, especially Tidus. I wont let it happen to anyone else. I have no choice, I have to run away._

------

Tidus shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked up at the clock on the wall. _Where is she?_ He had felt a tight knot form in his stomach a few minutes after Yuna left and it hadn't ceased to go away. The bell rang for lunch and Tidus ran for the guidance councilor's office. He knocked on the door before entering, "Do you know where Yuna went after she finished talking with you? I haven't seen her since she left to come here."

"She never showed up." Tidus' heart skipped a beat and without saying another word he shot off to look for Yuna around the school.

Lulu and Wakka where walking to the cafeteria as they spotted Tidus running past the people crowed in the hallways, "Tidus, what's going on brudda?"

"Yuna's missing. She never made it to her guidance councilor this morning and I can't find her anywhere."

"Did you check the bathrooms?"

"Yeah, I already had someone go in and look for me."

Lulu sighed, "We might just be overreacting. For all we know she could have skipped school and gone to visit Rikku at the hospital like Gippal. We should check there before we make any conclusions."

Tidus nodded, "Good thinking but there's no sense for all of us to go. You guys stay here and keep looking for her anywhere you can think of and I'll go check the hospital. Call me if you find her." Tidus ran off and out the door of the school towards his car. _I hope she's alright._

------

Yuna stepped out of Lulu's car as she parked in the hospital parking lot. She had taken it until she could get home long enough to switch into her own car. _ I have to say good-bye to Rikku before I leave and make sure she's alright._

Yuna asked the receptionist where Rikku's room was and quickly headed up the elevator to reach her room. She cracked open the door and peaked inside before stepping inside. Gippal was a Rikku's side in a chair holding her hand. Rikku was lying on her back with her leg incased inside a new cast. Gippal looked over at Yuna as she entered the room, "Yuna, what are you doing here?"

"Yunie is here?" Rikku shouted as she squirmed to try to see past Gippal.

"How are you feeling Rikku?" Yuna questioned.

"I'm ok. I've been better though."

Gippal stood up, "I'll leave you two ladies to talk." He walked out of the room and Yuna took his seat by Rikku's side.

"I'm so sorry Rikku…" Yuna said fighting back her tears.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! It's all my fault your leg's like this." Tears started to fall from Yuna's eyes as she explained her encounter with Seymour earlier that morning. Rikku stayed silent throughout the whole story, which was followed by a long silence until Yuna said, "I'm running away…"

"What? Yunie it wasn't your fault! It's Seymour's!"

"I know but he wont stop until he has me. And he can't get to me with you guys protecting me. I couldn't stand to see another one of you guys getting hurt, I just can't. The only way I can protect you all is to keep you from protecting me." Rikku opened her mouth and was quickly cut off by Yuna, "And don't say he can't get all of you because he already demonstrated that he can get rid of you one by one. Please understand Rikku, I have to do this…"

Rikku thought for a moment before responding, "Have you told Tidus yet?"

"No and I'm not going to either. I can't…"

Rikku looked out the window and said, "I guess I understand that too. But I will say this Yunie: Don't follow what your mind thinks you should do. Listen to what your heart has to say, can you really leave him without seeing him one last time? Can you go the rest of your life without ever hearing his voice again or without the warm feeling that you get inside when he holds you?"

"If it means he'll never be harmed by Seymour, then yes."

Rikku hugged Yuna, "Then this is good-bye, Yunie. I'll never forget you and I hope you can find happiness wherever you go. May Yevon watch over you."

"I'll never forget you either, Rikku. Thank you…for everything." Yuna broke the embrace and walked out the door after one last look at Rikku.

Gippal was waiting in the hall and looked up when Yuna passed by, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"I'll see you later then." Gippal stood up and walked back into Rikku's room down the hall.

Rikku turned her head and looked out the window, "Good luck Yunie. I promise to never forget." A single tear rolled down her cheek as Gippal entered the room.

"She's leaving forever, isn't she?" Gippal asked.

Rikku didn't take her eyes off of the window, "Yeah…forever."

------

Tidus ran into Rikku's room and found it the same way Yuna had, "Have you guys seen Yuna?"

"She was here and then she left." Rikku said.

"Well where did she go?"

"I don't know."

Tidus looked at them suspiciously, "What are you two hiding? Seriously, I need to find Yuna. Where did she go?"

Rikku looked at Tidus with a heartbreaking expression, something Tidus had never seen before, "Away…"

"Away? What does that…" It struck Tidus what it meant like he had been hit in the stomach with a boulder, "Did Yuna say she was going 'away' and never coming back?"

Rikku stayed silent and looked down at the floor. Gippal, who had yet to say a word the entire time of Tidus' presence, stood up to talk, "Yuna ran away and she's not coming back. She doesn't want you to follow her so just leave her alone. Let her go find a new life with new happiness."

Tidus was in shock from what Gippal had just said, "How can you say that! I'll find Yuna and I'll bring her back!" Tidus ran out of the room and headed for his car. He sat in the driver's seat and laid his head on the steering wheel.

_Where would she go? There has to be some place she'd have to see one last time._ Tidus realized that there was one place Yuna couldn't leave without seeing it one last time. Tidus started up his car and drove off as fast as his car would take him.

_She has to be there. I can feel it. There are so many things I have yet to tell her. It's not too late! _ Tidus stopped his car and shut off the engine. He had arrived at the one place he knew within his heart Yuna had to be: The Cove.

Tidus ran as fast as he could throw the arctic cold waters towards where he hoped to find Yuna. As he rounded the corner he stopped. Yuna was standing with her back to Tidus watching the sunset over the horizon. He snuck as slowly as he could down the beach until he said, "I finally found you, Yuna."

Yuna became paralyzed at the sound of Tidus' voice, "Why do you have to make this harder than it already is?"

"Yuna I understand why you think you have to go…"

"Then let me leave, this is hard enough as it is." Yuna still refused to turn and face Tidus.

"I know…but I couldn't let you leave without saying what I feel, the words I've longed to tell you, held throughout the ages of time. But I'm not afraid anymore to say what's in my heart. I love you, Yuna."

Yuna remained motionless, "A thousand years could pass," Yuna finally turned her head to look Tidus in the eye, "And I would still love you too."

Yuna ran down the beach as fast as she could and into Tidus' arms. Tears of joy were streaming down her face, "How did you know?"

"Gippal said you were leaving and I knew you couldn't leave Besaid forever without seeing this place one last time. I know you think you have to leave to protect me but nothing Seymour could do to me is worse than the pain I felt when I thought I had lost you."

Yuna tightened her hug around Tidus, "Yuna, promise me you'll never try to run away again, no matter what Seymour does to me. I can't lose you again."

"I promise."

"Promise me on this." Tidus held Yuna's necklace that he had bought her from Luca for her birthday in between his fingers. It sparkled a wonderful rainbow of purples and blues.

"Alright." Yuna put her hand on top of Tidus' hand on the necklace, "I promise."

"Let's go home." Tidus and Yuna headed back to the car.

"Tidus, can you drop me off at my house. Just for the night. I need some time to myself."

Tidus didn't like what she was saying but agreed, "Alright. But remember your promise."

"I will." Tidus drove up to Yuna's driveway and dropped her off, "I'll see you tomorrow." Yuna watched as Tidus' car drove off around the corner. She turned around to head back to her apartment and she felt something go over her eyes and mouth and soon let darkness take over.

* * *

Awwww... I love that sweetness at the end "A thousand years could pass and I would still love you too." So sweet. That's atleast the impression that I get of a thousand words. And what was with the ending? What happened to Yuna? Why do I keep repeating all the questions in your head? This and more answered in the next chapter. 

And once again there is only a few more chapters left. The next one could be the finale but there might be one after that, not sure yet. **REVIEW **and it could be two.

* * *

I'm going to combine the reviewers of this chapter and the last one in the next chapter as I don't have enough time to do it now. See ya then.

* * *


	22. Sacrifice

**Tease Me, Tease Me Not- Chapter 22:** Sacrifice

* * *

.:Cowers in fear as people throw heavy objects at her:. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know it took me forever to update. .:Dodges giant fruitpie:. I get it alright! To be perfectly honest I think I've been avoiding writing because I really don't want this story to end. But I guess it's inevitable. At least I'll have my newest story to keep me company (But more about that at the end of this chapter.) 

Anyway, this is the second to last chapter so one more after this and it's done. I refuse to give anything away so read on!

* * *

"And you haven't seen her yet today?" Rikku asked as she laid against Lulu's car with her crutches in Gippal's arms. 

Tidus had just finished explaining what had happened between him and Yuna the day before leaving out some of the more "intimate" details, "No. I checked her apartment and just about anywhere I could look but I can't find her. I'm really worried."

"Sounds to me like she just ran away again."

"She promised me she wouldn't! I can't believe she would lie to me like that." Tidus had been searching all day for Yuna but had yet to find her. "I looked at her apartment today and it didn't even look like she had taken anything with her and her car was still here too. What do you think , Lulu?"

Lulu uncrossed her arms and put a hand on her hip, "It's not like Yuna to break a promise like that. But where else could she be?"

"You've already looked in the park, her house, near the school and practically the entire neighborhood. Plus she's already tried to run away, I mean come on!"

"Well I don't believe she ran away again! Does any of this make any sense to you? You don't seem to be understanding what I'm talking about. Yuna _promised _me. And of all things on the necklace that I bought her for her birthday. I know in my heart she wouldn't leave like this, something must have happened to her."

Before anyone could say anything to him, Tidus was in his car and starting up the engine. He drove off out of the parking lot and into the road, "He's in for one big reality check, ya?"

I know Yuna wouldn't do this! I can feel it, she's in trouble. All I can think of is to go back to her house again.

Tidus arrived at Yuna's house and shut his car door behind him. He leaned against the car trying desperately to think of what he would do next. In the back of his mind he felt as if time was running short. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted something shimmering on the sidewalk.

He slowly approached the object and kneeled down on one knee to pick up the item. He held it in his thumb and index finger looking at its flawless shape and hypnotizing purple color.

It suddenly hit him what the object was, _It's a piece of Yuna's necklace!_

Without so much as a second guess, he started to sprint down the sidewalk keeping his eyes wide open for another piece of her necklace. _There's one!_ Picked it up examining it in his hand.

Before he knew it, he had collected almost half the necklace and soon after almost the whole thing. _Where is she?_

Tidus found himself on a dirt road he had never been down before. He followed it to the end and spotted a piece of the necklace laying beside a bush in front of a run-down old barn that looked as if it would collapse at any given moment. _This has to be the place. But how do I get inside? I can just walk through the barn doors._

He quietly walked past the doors and started to walk around the building looking for a place he could get in unnoticed.

Tidus scanned the chipped red surface on the barn walls and found a hole in the wall and peered inside. His gaze shot to Yuna sitting tied to a chair with her hands and legs restrained with ropes. Her mouth was covered with what Tidus guessed was duck tape and her eyes were closed making it seems as if she was unconscious or worse: dead. Tidus ran as fast as he could to the front doors. Who gives a damn if anyone saw him come in? He had to save her even if it cost him his life.

He burst open the barn doors and ran to Yuna, "Yuna! Speak to me!" He pulled at the knots holding Yuna down, "Wake up!"

Yuna groaned and moved her head. She was still alive. Her eyes cracked open and she weakly looked at Tidus, "I'll get you out of here!" Yuna started to yell but was muffled by the tape on her mouth. Tidus looked up at her as he continued to untie her legs and was finally successful, "What is it?"

He carefully tore the tape off of her mouth, "Watch out!" Tidus turned around only to be bashed in the side of the head by a fist. He went flying across the open barn and crashed into a stable fence.

Tidus moaned and lifted his hand up to where the soon-to-be-formed lump on his head was. The objects in the room were slightly fuzzy but after a few moments they went back to normal. Standing where he was only a few moments ago, next to Yuna was Seymour.

He let out a soft chuckle, "If it isn't my favorite little rat. Come to retrieve your cheese I see." He gave an evil grin, "I wasn't expecting you until a little later, you must have found the necklace pieces I placed for you."

Tidus felt a deep anger fire up inside him, "You bastard!"

Seymour let out an icy laugh, "It doesn't matter at any rate. All of your suffering is soon about to end and Yuna will be mine forever."

"What do you mean?" Seymour pulled a handgun out from the inside of his jacket and aimed it straight at Tidus.

"You see, Yuna can never be mine as long as you live and breathe. So the best thing for me to do is just to eliminate you, just like I did with her father."

"Yuna will never be yours! Even if you shoot me a thousand times and kill me I'll still be the only one in her heart."

Seymour's smile faded, "Shut up you insignificant worm."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Tidus taunted.

"Enough! Soon nothingness shall consume you and I will finally be rid of your constant interference."

"As long as Yuna loves me I'll never be gone. I'll always be in her heart!" Seymour aimed the gun at Tidus' head.

"Wait!" Seymour and Tidus looked towards Yuna, "Who says you're in my heart?"

Tidus froze, "What…?"

Yuna stood up from the chair. "Your just as bad as he is!" Yuna shouted, "I try to leave and you just keep following me every where I go! You don't even care what I want! How do you know you're in my heart?"

"You said you loved me!"

"I just told you what you wanted to hear so that you'd leave me alone! After Seymour brought me here I realized he's the one in my heart."

"What are you saying!" Tidus shouted at her.

"What I'm saying is," Yuna walked up to Seymour and pulled his face towards her and kissed him, "I love Seymour."

* * *

**CHAPTER END! (Just kidding. Sorry to interrupt…Please continue.)

* * *

**

Tidus felt his heart break in agony. Seymour smiled at her, "I knew you'd come around eventually, my sweet. What made you change your mind?"

Yuna grew closer to Seymour, "I just finally realized how smart and how amazingly powerful you are."

Tidus was so emotionally destroyed he couldn't even move let alone speak. "But you know what I love most about you?"

Seymour gave her an evil grin, "What?"

Yuna's hand moved down Seymour's arm, "How incredibly gullible you are." Yuna dug her nails into Seymour's hand and hit the gun so that it went soaring across the room."

"You little bitch!" Seymour screamed as he smacked Yuna across the face, crippling her to the floor. Everything had happened so fast that it took a few moments before Tidus realized what had happened. He looked at the gun on the opposite side of the room and then looked at Seymour who then looked back at him.

As if a switch went off they scrambled for the gun. Tidus was the first to reach it but it slipped his grip as Seymour tackled him. Punches were flying everywhere as they tried with all their strength to be the one to obtain the gun. Seymour kneed Tidus in the stomach and grabbed the gun. He did a log roll away from Tidus and stood up breathing heavily.

"Get up!" Seymour shouted at Tidus who had his arms wrapped around his stomach on pain, "I said get up!"

Tidus pulled himself off of the ground and looked over at Yuna. She was having an even worse time than him, blood was dripping from the side of her mouth and from her nose. A huge bruise had already started to form along the entire left side of her face.

Tidus stood facing Seymour, "No longer will you drown in your sorrows! I shall end your pain and suffering!" Seymour aimed the gun at Tidus' heart and fired.

In the blink of an eye, Yuna jumped in front of Tidus letting the bullet dive deep within her. She screamed in pain as she hit the floor with a 'thud'. "YUNA!" Tidus screamed.

Yuna laid unmoving on the floor. Tidus immediately felt a thousand different emotions burst inside him at once: hurt, sorrow, remorse but most of all unrelenting furry.

Tidus saw that Seymour had become distracted by the outcome of his shot, so took advantage of the opportunity and tackled Seymour for the gun. Only this time, Tidus made sure to avoid any attempted hits by Seymour's knees. He punched Seymour in the jaw and he let go of the gun completely out of instinct. Tidus lunged at the gun and shot up off of the ground aiming it at Seymour's head.

"You could never kill me." Seymour said as he stood.

"Wanna make a bet? This is for Yuna's dad, for everyone's lives you've destroyed and most of all for Yuna. Die you bastard." Tidus fired the gun.

Seymour's body twisted in the air before he dropped to the ground dead. Tidus stood over Seymour's dead body and fired three more times, "I hope you burn for all eternity in the blazing fires of Hell."

Tidus dropped the gun and ran over to Yuna's side. He checked her wrist for a pulse. He felt one, faint, but it was there. The shirt she was wearing had a large spot of blood where the gun shot had hit her. He cupped the side of Yuna's face with his hand, "Yuna. Can you here me?" Tears welled up in his eyes, "Say something…anything."

Yuna's eyes opened and she weakly looked up at him with a saddened smile, "Are you hurt?"

"No, all thanks to you. But why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you. I had to say those things to you before to get the gun away from Seymour. You know you're the only one in my heart, right?"

A tear fell from Tidus' eye as he nodded, "And you're the only one in my heart. But I still should have stopped you! I should be the one with the bullet in my body. I'm sorry." Tidus could hear the sound of sirens going off in the distance. _They must have heard the gunshots._

Yuna gave him another smile as she used the rest of her strength to hold onto Tidus' hand, "No, it was fate that things would end like this."

"No! It's no the end! I wont let it be! I can hear the ambulance coming, just hold on a little longer!"

"Tidus…I hated every beautiful day…until I met you…" Tidus felt Yuna's hand go limp within his hand.

"NO!" Tidus started to sob over Yuna's body, "You can't die! Not now!"

* * *

Yuna! No! You can't die! .:Sob:. But, hey, Seymour's dead! Woohoo! Finally! No longer must we poke him with sticks in attempt to hurt him for he is dead and shall burn forever in the blazing fires of Hell. Muahahahaha! I hope you all enjoy that as much as I did. 

One more Chpater left and it's the finale! See you then.

* * *

As one story ends, another is only beginning. My newest story had finally been revealed.

**The Legend of a Paladin:**

**When the being born of darkness reigns and all hope seems lost, the Holy Paladin of legend will emerge from the flames to return light to the world. Magic, Adventure and Romance await...**

If you all could read it and **REVIEW** for me I would be so happy! I really want to know if my new story is worth continuing.


End file.
